Pain of Humanity (Part 5 of Romanov Line series)
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Aleksi was still reeling from the intervention they decided to push on her. She decides that she has to leave because she can't deal with the pain of the things she has done. She has no one left so she runs to the one person who isn't in Mystic Falls. She ends up living with him and trying to stay hidden from all the others, but that is easier said than done.
1. Running to a Friend

Aleksi drove until she reached New Orleans, bound straight for Tyler's home. She felt the pain seeping through the cracks in her mentality, which meant she didn't have long. She called Tyler again when she had entered New Orleans, "Where are you?"

Tyler said, "We live on Bourbon Street."

Aleksi cracked a slight joke, "Ooo my favorite street."

Tyler laughed slightly, "Are you here, Aleksi?"

Aleksi could smell Tyler's scent from where she sat in the car so she got out, "Yeah, I'm here."

Tyler opened the front door as she was about to knock. She stared at him with her tear stained eyes, "Is everything alright, Aleksi?"

Aleksi said, "You can't say my name anymore. And you did break the sire bond right?"

Tyler nodded, "What happened?"

Aleksi just walked inside with her bags in hand, "Which is mine?"

He pointed to the door beside her and she walked inside, shutting and locking the door. She didn't come out, no matter how hard Tyler begged or pleaded. She didn't eat either, the only he heard was the clink of glass like she was drinking.

After a week, she came out. It was late at night when he heard a voice carrying through the apartment. She was singing softly to herself. He got up from the bed and walked out of his room to see Aleksi on the balcony. She looked like complete hell. Her skin was a pale sickly color and she looked drained. Tyler slowly approached her, "You finally came out. Want to tell me what happened now?"

Aleksi's glossy eyes stared into Tyler's, "I had turned off my humanity. Klaus told me to because my grandmother was killed. I went off the deep end and I couldn't stop myself. I almost killed Elena. I did kill Finn Mikaelson. Then I killed a bunch of humans, slaughtered them. I just didn't care. The pain of it is killing me though. I don't want to talk about this."

Tyler sighed as he sat beside her, "You'll have to eventually or you'll never feel better."

She leaned her head against his chest and they fell asleep that way. It was morning when they woke and Tyler noticed that Aleksi wasn't wearing her ring, "Aleksi, you'll burn!"

Aleksi opened her eyes as she stood up in the sun, "I'll never burn again."

Tyler gasped, "You're a hybrid?"

Aleksi nodded as she sat back down, "I'm so sorry, Ale…"

Aleksi yelled, "Don't say my name."

Tyler wore a look of confusion, "Why?"

She started to cry, "He can't know I'm here. No one can. He will send people to find me."

Tyler asked, "But what about the sire bond?"

Aleksi scoffed, "Doesn't work on me. I sure as fuck ain't grateful to be a hybrid."

Tyler said, "Alright, what do I call you then?"

Aleksi shrugged and Tyler said, "I'll call you duchess, it seems fitting."

Aleksi growled at him, "You aren't funny."

Tyler hugged her, "Yeah I am. And it is fitting. If anyone asks, it is my pet name for you."

Aleksi stared at him, "Fine."

He pulled her towards the kitchen and handed her a blood bag, "You need to eat."

She stared at the blood, "I can't Tyler."

She put the bag back in his hand before going back into her room. Tyler sighed as he watched her and then Hayley came in, "Marcel wants to see us."

Tyler knocked on Aleksi's door, "I have to go, will you be alight?"

Aleksi said, "I'll be fine, Tyler. Go ahead."

He knew she wasn't alright but he had to go anyway. Aleksi waited until she head the door click behind them and she pulled a newspaper from Mystic Falls. The front page had a picture as she came down the stairs at the Mikaelson Ball, with everyone staring longingly up at her. It made the tears fall as she stared at it. She had been happy at that moment, still had her family at that moment, still had friends at that moment. But that was all a fading memory now. She put the newspaper away before she curled up, crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

Tyler and Hayley made their way to the bar they were supposed to meet Marcel in. He was already sitting and waiting for them, "Tyler, Hayley, how good of you to join me."

Tyler scowled, "What is this about?"

Marcel said, "Our 'master' wants us to all be on the lookout for a young girl. Said he needs to find her. Wouldn't give me much more information. He just told me that she is blonde, blue eyed, and has a slight Russian accent."

Hayley stepped forward, "What is she?"

Marcel shook his head, "She is one of his hybrids."

Tyler asked, "Why does he want her?"

Marcel frowned, "Didn't I just tell you that he wouldn't tell me? I don't know why. He just wants her found."

Tyler tried to ignore the bad feeling in his gut, "Is that all?"

Marcel nodded, "Yes, that's it."

Tyler and Hayley began to walk out, but Marcel spoke again, "Oh yeah. And he is coming here."

Tyler froze, he had no want to see Klaus again. He wanted that bastard to stay far away from him and from Aleksi. Tyler nodded, "I'll keep an eye out for this girl."

Marcel grinned, "You do that."

Tyler panicked as he got outside and Hayley asked, "Is that…?"

Tyler silenced her, "be quiet, Hayley. They can hear you. Let's get back."

Marcel stood close, listening to them, they were definitely hiding something. He followed them to their house and saw a girl standing on the balcony. She had blonde hair and deep dark sapphire eyes. She was absolutely stunning, which left him wondering why Klaus wanted her. She was mesmerizing to say the least. She was singing while she stood there and Marcel pulled out his cell to take a picture of her. Before he could get the picture, Tyler yanked her off the balcony and into the house. Marcel walked away, pondering what he should do.

* * *

Tyler screeched, "You can't be outside. Klaus is looking for you He told one of his creations to keep an eye out for you. And that he is coming here. Aleksi, you need to tell me what happened."

Aleksi shook her head, "I can't do that, Tyler."

She looked at his pleading look and she sat down on the couch with a sigh, "After you bit Damon, he slowly started to die. Stefan and I couldn't let that happen. I loved him."

Tyler nodded in understanding, "And Klaus is the cure? So you had to go to him?"

Aleksi nodded back, "Yes, so we had to make a deal with him. He wanted Stefan to the Ripper again and he wanted me to stay by his side. He let me take the blood to Damon, but he demanded I come right back. I couldn't go back with him, so I attacked Katherine, forced her to kill me. My family was born with vampire blood so I turned. I thought he would leave me alone but he didn't. I decided to find my great great grandmother who was still alive as a vampire. I wanted her to save me from Klaus. She couldn't do it though because then he wanted us both. My parents tried to kill me for being what I am, so we had to leave. We were in Paris a year later and he found us. He meant to drag us back but I escaped. I ran straight to the Boarding House where I knew I would be safe. I found out I have an older brother and we were both taken by Klaus and introduced to his twisted family. His mother wanted me to kill him. At first I was all for it, until I read about the bloodlines."

Tyler asked, "What about them?"

Aleksi said, "Whoever created your bloodline, if they die, everyone does."

Tyler looked shocked, "So me and you?"

Aleksi nodded, "We could have been dead if I killed him. But I couldn't do it. Katherine came back and was pissed that Klaus had tortured her because she had killed me. So she threw a bleeding girl in my face and I couldn't control myself. I drained her dry and it triggered my wolf gene. I became a hybrid. I had to leave Damon because of it. I didn't want to hurt him. I ended up at the Mikaelson mansion because I had to stay away from Damon. It hurt so much because I loved him. They had their Ball and I ended up there because it seemed like the thing to do. The night ended in disaster thought because Esther linked all of her children together. If one died, then they all did. Damon had gotten in a fight with both me and Elena, so he was pissed off and ended up sleeping with Rebekah. I walked in on it and I got pissed. I ended up sleeping with Kol Mikaelson who had continuously pursued me despite Damon. The next day, Esther did the ritual and almost killed them. Damon turned Bonnie's mom to break the link to the Bennett magic for Esther. My grandmother ran in and killed Esther but then Finn killed my grandmother. I snapped, and that's when Klaus told me to turn off my emotions or I would kill everyone."

Tyler asked, "He compelled you to?"

Aleksi laughed, "He can't compel me. I wear vervain in my jewelry."

Tyler said, "I don't understand. Why did you leave? None of them seemed angry with you from your story."

Aleksi looked at the ground as she sadly said, "That was my choice. I did horrendous things and I don't want to face them or the things I've done."


	2. Keeping in Touch

Tyler hadn't really asked anymore questions after that. Aleksi took to every night standing out on the balcony overlooking the city that was her favorite home. She had absolutely adored New Orleans. She loved everything about this city. The sights, the sounds, even the smells. She wanted this to be her home, but it wouldn't be for long. If Klaus was coming, then she would have to go, have to run again. She didn't ever want to go back to Mystic Falls. She had committed far too many atrocities there; she didn't have the strength to face them.

She had to do a few drastic things before she could settle into her place in New Orleans. She went to the store with Hayley to buy hair dye so she could hide her hair color. She had decided on a strawberry blonde color. She asked Hayley to take it back to the apartment because she needed to do something else as well. She walked into the bar that the Deveraux sisters worked in. Aleksi knew they were powerful witches; she had worked with them while she had lived here. Both lit up when they saw her, "Aleksi? Is that really you?"

Aleksi nodded but as she got closer she could see their disapproval of what she was now. The younger one, Sophie, asked, "What happened?"

Aleksi bit her lip, "Klaus happened to me. I turned to try to get away from him. It didn't work and then Katherine made me a hybrid. I despise what I am and I don't want to go back to him, so that's why I came to ask you two for help."

The older one, Jane-Anne, asked, "We will do anything to help you, Aleksi. What do you need?"

Aleksi said, "I need you to hide my presence here. My friends have a Bennett witch as their close friend. She will find me if you two don't hide me."

Sophie put her hand on Aleksi's shoulder, "Consider it done, but if we ever need your help. You will help us right?"

Aleksi nodded vigorously, "Of course I will. You two were my only friends here. Here is my cell number if you need anything." She handed a slip of paper to the two and Sophie put it in her pocket. She smiled, "Take care of yourself, Aleksi."

Aleksi waved as she walked out, "Again, thank you so much."

Aleksi headed back to the apartment and she heard Tyler on the phone. Aleksi leaned close to him to listen and she heard Matt's voice. Matt said, "Everyone is alright. It's been rather quiet here which is kind of eerie."

Aleksi mouthed, "Ask how everyone is."

Tyler shoved Aleksi away playfully, "So Matt, how is Caroline?"

Matt said, "She is still heartbroken about you leaving her alone here. And she misses her best friend. Any word on Aleksi?"

Tyler lied through his teeth, "No dude, she hasn't called me. She will turn up eventually. So how is the brooding bunch at the Boarding house?"

Aleksi leaned close to hear Matt's words, "Well they were doing fine. But then they tried to figure out who created their bloodline and well Kol beat the shit out of Damon. I'm pretty sure it wasn't just a fight and it was a jealous thing. Oh and Aleksi's brother, Gregor, he moved into the Mikaelson mansion with his girlfriend, Ravina. She seems quite nice. She came from Russia to be with him."

Aleksi walked away from Tyler as she tried to work through her confusion. She had revealed to them about their bloodline when Esther had tried to do her spell. How did they not remember again? Aleksi then realized one of the Originals must have compelled them to forget, bastards. Aleksi was about to go back to listening but Tyler had hung up the phone. Aleksi scowled as her thoughts replayed what she had heard. Kol could be a really jealous asshole sometimes.

And her brother, how stupid was he to move in with them? And to take his girlfriend there with him? Was he a moron? The Mikaelson's weren't a happy fun family, there were a twisted and sick collection of people. How could Gregor even think that had been a good idea?

Tyler said, "If you are worried about them, then go back, Aleksi. No one is going to hurt you for going back. You didn't even make anyone mad."

Aleksi shook her head as she walked towards her room, "Be quiet, Tyler. I don't want to go back. I just worry about my friends. Don't be such an ass."

Tyler tried to call out to her but she walked into her room and slammed the door. She sat down on the bed and couldn't help but write a note to send to Kol. Someone had to say something to him to make him behave himself. She wrote it short and sweet:

_Stop harassing my ex, Kol. Just because I was with him doesn't mean you get to beat on him because you are pissed off. No either behave or I will come and make you behave._  
_Aleksi_

She added a bit of flair to it when she kissed the side of the note and then she put it into an envelope. She wrote the Mikaelson mansion address on it and didn't write a return address. She walked out to drop at the post office down the road and then she went back to the apartment. She had dropped it off at the post office so she could have it express mailed there. She was upset with herself for getting into a fight with Tyler so she decided she would apologize to him in the morning. She went back into her room and laid out on her bed as she wondered what would happen when Kol saw the note.

* * *

he next day, Rebekah grabbed the mail as she came in from school. She stared at the strange letter that had Kol's name on it but no return address. She walked into the living room to see the three guys all doing their own thing. Klaus was drawing on his sketch pad, probably more pictures of Caroline. Elijah was reading some random book and Kol was the one who was staring at the television. Rebekah laughed as she threw the piece of mail to Kol, "This came for you."

He stared at it in much the same way Rebekah had before he tore it open. He read over it and his mouth fell. Then it was like an eruption, "One of those damn humans knows where she is. I say we torture them all until we get some answers!"

Rebekah and all the others were confused, "What are you talking about?"

Klaus picked up the note and read it, "Oh. Aleksi knows about you beating on Damon. She is in contact with someone here. And I agree with Kol, we figure out who it is."


	3. Tyler Called Home

The next day, when Aleksi got up the first thing she did was apologize to Tyler about her yelling at him. He put his arm around her, "No harm Aleksi. I think your bark is worse than your bite."

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't know about my bite."

Tyler frowned as she was about to speak and Aleksi knew it wasn't good. Tyler said, "Bonnie called me. She said she needs my help. I have to go back."

Aleksi was in shock, did he expect her to go back too? He said, "You can stay here with Hayley until I get back. She already said she is fine with it. I just wanted to let you know before I left."

Aleksi began to slightly panic, she didn't know what to do without Tyler there. He hugged her as he grabbed his bag and walked out. She took a deep breath as she realized she was on her own now. She decided the first thing to do was to dye her hair like she had intended to. She put the disgusting goo in her hair and the smell was almost suffocating now that she was a vampire/wolf. She sat with it in her hair for the regulated amount of time, then she rinsed it out. She stood in front of the mirror, admiring what she looked like now. She absolutely loved it. She walked out to get a blood bag from the fridge and she sucked it dry.

She decided she would stay in for the day, it was safer since Tyler wasn't here to help her. She just sat out on the balcony, writing in her journal, wondering what Kol was doing after receiving her note.

* * *

Kol had demanded all of Aleksi's friends be at the mansion so he could basically interrogate them. It was later in the afternoon. He looked at the group in front of him. Elena sat next to Stefan and Damon. Matt sat beside Caroline. Bonnie sat by herself. Kol started his angry tirade, "One of you knows where Aleksi is, and I want to know who."

Bonnie shook her head, "Are you stupid? If we knew, we would have dragged her ass back ourselves."

Kol went to lash out against Bonnie but she sent him to his knees with her magic. She said, "I have even used magic to try to find her. She is being blocked by someone very powerful. She doesn't want to be found. And I don't have time for this."

She stormed out of the house. Kol stood up quickly, "I don't care what the witch said. Someone knows something."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Give it up. She left you. Take the hint."

Kol hoisted Damon up by his shirt before anyone could stop him, "Is it you that knows?"

Damon spat out, "If I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you."

Kol threw Damon against the wall and he hit it with a loud thud, "Damn it! Who is it?"

Elena spoke up, "How do you know she is talking to one of us?"

Kol shoved the note in her face, "Because she sent me this."

Elena took it from his hands and stared at it. Kol beating Damon had only occurred a few days ago. Elena had an inkling but she wouldn't tell any of the Originals that. Elena shook her head, "I have no idea how she knew about that. Only us three knew about that. And I don't know where she is. Stefan doesn't either and if Damon did, then he would have dragged her back like Bonnie said." Elena was lying through her teeth and she hoped they wouldn't pick up on it.

Kol just nodded as he walked away. Klaus said, "All of you, get out." He went to follow his brother outside. Caroline ran after Klaus, "What the hell was that? We aren't people you can continuously push around, Klaus."

He sighed and then very politely said, "I don't have time for your issues right now, Caroline. Kol wants Aleksi found. We all know that one of you is lying and knows something, but you will do what you always do and close ranks to protect that person. So go away right now Caroline."

Caroline was a bit hurt that he had talked to her in such a way and she turned to leave, but then Klaus' phone rang. He answered, "Yes?"

Caroline heard a man's voice, "I thought you were coming here?"

Klaus' face told what his words didn't, he was annoyed by this guy, "I will be coming shortly. Are you in a hurry for me to be there? Did you find something for me?"

The man said, "No. I haven't."

There was a silence on the phone and Caroline heard a hint of something in the background. She walked back over to Klaus and leaned very close to him to hear the phone call. He was just shocked she was so close to him.

_You got me spinning like a ballerina_  
_Feeling gangster every time I see you_  
_You're the king and baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster_  
_You got me spinning like a ballerina_  
_You're the bad boy I always dreamed of_  
_You're the kind and baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster_

As she kept listening, it dawned on her that she was right. She snatched the phone from Klaus, "Hello, who is this?"

The man laughed, "My name is Marcel. I am one of Klaus' sired. Who might you be sweetheart?"

Caroline heard Klaus growl but she ignored all of it, "No time for flirting. Where are you at right now?"

Marcel said, "In New Orleans. On Bourbon Street."

Caroline said, "Thank so much. Klaus will have to call you back later," and she clicked the phone off. Klaus asked, "What was that?"

Caroline looked up at him with a very large grin, "I found her."

Klaus asked, "What?" And Kol heard her and sped over, "What are you talking about, Caroline?"

Caroline said, "There was a girl singing in the background. I didn't think it was her at first, but then the words….I knew the words. It is one of Aleksi's favorite songs. She is in New Orleans."

Kol wrapped his arms around Caroline tightly, "Thank you so much, Caroline darling." Klaus growled at his brother, "Hands off her."

Kol released her quickly, "So to New Orleans?"

Klaus thought about it for a moment, "No, we will get her to come back here."

Kol shook his head, "She will never do that."

Klaus said, "Oh she will. Just have patience brother." Then he turned to Caroline, "Thank you love. You have been a tremendous help."

Caroline smiled before she walked back towards the mansion.


	4. Tricked Back

Aleksi had got up in the mid-afternoon the next day and went down to a bar nearby. She was being suffocated by Hayley because she was so intent on keeping her safe. Aleksi didn't necessarily like Hayley so she needed to get away and quickly before she ripped off the werewolf's head.

She was standing in the bar when the unthinkable happened, someone grabbed her arm. She spun quickly, ready for a fight with whoever had the nerve to lay their hands on her. She turned to face a man that had a sickening sweet smile on his face, "Ah, dear girl. I know someone who has been looking for you everywhere."

Aleksi froze, how the hell had this guy known who she was. Tyler had warned her that Klaus had a lackey in New Orleans. She guessed this was him because he seemed to recognize her, but she had no idea who he was. He smiled, "You dyed your hair. Was it to hide from people who may know you?"

Aleksi smiled back at him, "I'm not hiding from anyone. I just needed a change. Why do you think you know who I am?"

Marcel gripped her upper arm tightly, "Nice try, Aleksi."

Aleksi snapped his wrist and went to sprint to the door but others were in her way. Marcel was right behind her, "I have a lot of people at my disposal. I hear Niklaus wants you. Now why is that? What is so special about you?"

Aleksi slammed her fist to his face and ran, it was the only logical thing to do. She was out the door before he ever got a chance to chase her, but then he was at her door to the apartment about ten minutes after she got there. Aleksi was horrified, "How the hell do you know where I live?"

Marcel grinned wickedly, "I saw Tyler and Hayley come back here. I knew they were hiding something. And here you are."

Aleksi chuckled, "Well you can't get in so nice try."

He just stood against the door frame, "I can wait."

Aleksi slammed the door in his face and ran to grab her cell. She punched Tyler's number in quickly and he answered fast, "Hello?"

Aleksi screamed, "Your friend, marcel, found me out Tyler. He won't go away. He says he will keep me until Klaus comes. What the hell do I do?"

Tyler spoke calmly, "Get out and come home, Aleksi. You will be safe here. And...you need to come...something has happened."

Aleksi panicked, "What do you mean?"

He said, "Alaric is dead and technically so is Elena."

Aleksi gasped, she knew what that meant. Elena was a vampire now. Could their lives get any more fucked up? She said, "I'll be there as soon as I can get out. Maybe you should have Caroline sweet talk Klaus into calling off his dog."

Tyler said, "We know she won't do that, but I'll try Aleksi. Now come home, everyone needs you right now."

Aleksi started to pack up all her stuff and Hayley asked, "What are you doing?"

Aleksi sighed, "I have to go back."

Hayley shook her head, "You can't go back. They will make you face everything."

Aleksi was determined, "I have to. Tyler said its ok."

Aleksi grabbed her bag and went for the door. When she opened it, Marcel was no longer there, which meant Klaus had to have called him off. She ran down to the street and once again, stole a vehicle of her choice. This time it was a cherry red Camaro. She took off speeding to Mystic Falls.

It took her a lot less time than usual because she sped down the road, far over the speed limit. And if she got pulled over by a cop, she just compelled them to let her go. She drove into town and saw a wreck on the road. There was a van and some cop cars and they were tossed everywhere. It was a strange thing to just be in the middle of the road.

Aleksi stepped out of the car and sniffed around. She smelled a bunch of humans and Caroline and Rebekah. What the hell was going on here? She parked her car off the side of the road and sped into the woods to follow the scent. She followed it to a farm where she saw Damon get shot, and she hid behind a tree. Something very bad was going on in this town now. She sped behind the building and walked in, killing all the guards. She saw Elena dying and Stefan and Rebekah in pain from vervain in the ventilation. Aleksi held her breath as she ripped open the doors on the cells. She dragged Elena to the pool of blood outside her cell, "Drink it before you die, Elena." Then she went to pull Rebekah out who was very surprised to see her, but their reunion was cut short by Damon. She could hear Damon beating Matt outside so she put Rebekah in Stefan's arms and sped outside.

She kicked Damon hard in the back, knocking him to the ground. Aleksi yelled, "Stop hurting him." He was just so stunned to see her standing there in front of him that he didn't even react to the fact that she had just hit him.

Aleksi pulled Matt from the ground and rushed him to Stefan. Damon just stared in wonder as he saw Aleksi again. She grabbed Rebekah and sped to back to her car. She put Rebekah in and drove to the mansion.

She rushed Rebekah inside so she could wait for the vervain to wear off. She placed her laying down on a couch. Gregor came running to the door from all the commotion, "Aleksi?"

He hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad your back."

Aleksi just smiled at him and Gregor said, "Oh, Aleksi. This is my girlfriend Ravina."

Ravina held her hand out to Aleksi, who shook it, "Very nice to meet you Aleksi."

Rebekah had gotten up not and screeched, "I'm going to fucking kill Nik."

Aleksi raised an eyebrow, "What did he do now?"

Rebekah growled, "He left me there. He saved Caroline and not me. Probably just because she would mistake him for Tyler."

Aleksi spun around fast, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Rebekah said, "Nik was in Tyler's body since yesterday."

Aleksi let out an ear shattering scream before she yelled, "That fucking rat bastard sonofabitch!"

Rebekah backed up a bit, "What?"

Aleksi tried to calm herself but to no avail, "I called Tyler last night, but it apparently wasn't him. He told me to come home."

Rebekah's face held shock, "I say we wreck the house as punishment."

Aleksi nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Gregor shook his head, "He will be pissed..."

Aleksi said, "If you don't want to be a party to it, then leave."

Gregor just shook his head as he walked out of the house with Ravina. He could hear glass shattering and things falling. Klaus was going to be so pissed at them when he got back. Good thing they were family and he wouldn't do anything to them that would actually hurt them.


	5. Chatting With Old Friends

Klaus walked into his house, content to be back in his body. He had threatened the witch with killing Tyler until he put him back in his own body. As soon as he stepped in the door, he noticed that there was broken glass everywhere. He stormed around the house, trying to figure out what was going on but that's when he heard the laughing and voices. Rebekah was laughing whole heartedly, "This is so much fun, why were we never friends before?"

Aleksi chuckled, "Cause you keep trying to kill all my original friends."

Rebekah went silent before whispering, "Yeah sorry bout that."

Aleksi said, "No worries. I can almost bet I have no friends now."

He heard someone run across the floor and then he heard, "I'm your friend now, Aleksi. I won't be mean anymore. I have a feeling you aren't going anywhere now. You are rooted into this family."

Aleksi said, "Yes I am. So where is Kol?"

Klaus took this moment to walk in, "He ran off to search for you. He didn't believe you would ever come back..." He looked around at the state of the room and then bellowed, "What the hell did you two do?"

Rebekah screamed back, "You shouldn't have left me in that van." Aleksi joined the screaming, "You shouldn't have tricked me back home."

He growled at both of them before Rebekah started to throw Elena's blood everywhere. Aleksi cringed and said, "And that's my cue. Bye."

She ran out the door and towards Elena's house. She heard Elena and Stefan upstairs so she walked into the house and was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen when they came down. They both froze as they saw her, "Aleksi? You're back?"

Aleksi nodded, "Yeah, it's a real long story. I got tricked and I am not happy about it."

Elena sped and hugged Aleksi, which really surprised her. She had been nothing but nasty to all of them but she was hugging her. This girl was just too much. Aleksi pushed Elena away, "Why are you hugging me?"

Elena looked at her as if she was crazy, "You're my friend. I'm glad your home. Everyone else will be too."

Aleksi had a skeptical face, "If you say so Elena."

Then there was a blur and Aleksi was pinned to the kitchen island, "Aleksi….how rude of you to not say anything before speeding off after you knocked me to the ground."

Aleksi glared at him, "You deserved it Damon, now get off me."

He chuckled as he let her up, "Why did you come back now?"

Aleksi's face hung low, "First of all, I was tricked into coming back. I'll explain that in a moment, but I need to know what happened with you and Alaric."

Elena took a deep breath and looked like her eyes were about to turn into waterfalls. Aleksi held up her hands, "Never mind. Stefan take Elena upstairs to rest and Damon can tell me."  
Stefan nodded and walked Elena upstairs as Damon sat up on the island with her, "Well first of all, Esther just doesn't stay dead. She came back again and turned Ric into the mighty vampire hunting Original. But she tied his life to Elena's. Ric's job was to kill the Originals. He torched Klaus' body after he staked him. Rebekah killed Elena so that Ric would die. That's the up to date progress."

Aleksi felt a pang in her chest as she thought about Ric dying. Damon saw her pain and put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright. Well eventually it will. So tell me what happened to you? And who told you about Kol beating the shit out of me?"

Aleksi giggled to herself, "I went to New Orleans, Tyler had been staying there with his wolf friend Hayley. I knew that you all would never find me there. Tyler kept in touch with Matt, which is how I found out about Kol. And as for coming back, I didn't know that Klaus was in Tyler's body, so when I called Tyler, it wasn't him. Klaus told me to come back home and told me about the devastations here now."

Damon nodded, "No one hates you here, Aleksi. We all say horrible things when our humanity is off."

Aleksi glared at him in disbelief, "I murdered people, Damon. Groups of people just because I could. Nothing will take that pain away."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You sound all broody like Stefan."

Aleksi reached over and slapped Damon in the face and then jumped from the counter as she walked out. She ended up on Caroline's porch and she knocked. Caroline looked peeved as she came towards the door but then she looked up to see Aleksi and a smile spread across her face. She swung the door open and screeched, "Aleksi! You're back!"

Aleksi smiled back, "Yeah I am. Mind inviting me in?"

Caroline nodded vigorously, "Yes come in right this minute."

Caroline practically yanked her inside as they went towards her room and sat down on the bed. Caroline started immediately, "What have you been doing? Did you see anyone else?"

Aleksi laughed, "I was just sorting out things. And yes I did. I saved Rebekah and the others from the farm first because I stumbled upon it. I took Rebekah home and I saw Gregor there. He disappeared when we started to destroy the mansion though. And I soon disappeared when Rebekah started throwing Klaus' blood bags. It was going to get nasty fast. I also went and saw Elena, which means Stefan and Damon too."

Caroline frowned, "Did you not see Kol? He has been almost frantic to find you."

Aleksi cocked her head to the side, "Since when do you care about Kol? And how do you know his habits?"

Caroline stammered, "I just…he interrogated us the other day."

Aleksi still gave her the same look, "Caroline Forbes, are you lying to me? Have you been around Klaus? Is that how you know?"

Caroline shook her head quickly, "No, he is icky. I would never."

Aleksi laughed at her friend, she knew she was lying. Aleksi said, "I don't believe you Care."

Caroline chewed on her lip in nervousness, "Well he was in Tyler's body, and I didn't know it. And he is such a good kisser."

Aleksi's mouth fell before she burst out laughing, which got her hit with a pillow, "It isn't funny."

Aleksi tried to stop her laughs, "Alright, it's not funny. And to answer your question, no I didn't see Kol. Klaus said he took off to find me because he didn't think I would come back. But that's ok; I got Damon to entertain me."

Caroline bit her lip, which meant she was holding something back. Aleksi looked at her, "Spill it Care."

Caroline sighed, "Damon is on an Elena kick again. They have this complicated love triangle going on."

Aleksi looked defeated after that but faked a smile, "Oh well then. I will just wait until Kol comes back."

Caroline smiled widely at her friend, "Stay here for the night. I bet the mansion won't be pleasant today."

Aleksi nodded, "I agree. I'll stay."

Aleksi was still in her thoughts about what Caroline had said. Damon had forgotten all about her while she had been gone, just like the first time. It proved how fickle and an asshole he was. Maybe next time she would just let Kol beat him to death.


	6. Chat With Klaus

Aleksi got up the next morning and made her way back to the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus approached her as soon as she walked in, "Where the hell have you been all night?"

Aleksi put her hands up in defeat, "Klaus, I'm eighteen. Back off a bit, you aren't my father."

He frowned, "I don't think I like your tone, Aleksi."

Aleksi shrugged, "Too bad for you then. You'll just have to deal with it."

He growled at her, "If you were anyone else, I would have ripped your heart out by now."

Aleksi grinned widely, "But you won't and you can't cause I'm all the family you got left."

He hated how right she was about that, all of his family was pissed at him now and had left. He sighed, "I will be leaving Aleksi. It's time to move on."

Aleksi's smug expression fell, "What do you mean, Klaus? You can't leave, this is my home."

He nodded, "I am, love. Sorry about it. I want you and Gregor to come."

Aleksi glared at him, "No. You force me back here with your trickery and then expect me to leave with you? Hell no Klaus."

He eyed her angrily, "Do stop calling me Klaus. Call me Nik, all of the family does."

Aleksi took a deep breath before she continued, "I'm sorry, Nik." The name felt strange in her mouth but she knew it would make him happier for him not to refer to him as Klaus. "I can't go with you. They need me here."

Klaus chuckled, "Don't you mean Damon Salvatore needs you? Face it, Aleksi, he has moved on to Elena. Well more like back to Elena. He doesn't want you. You are a fool to fall in love, Aleksi. It is a vampire's greatest weakness."

Aleksi knew he was right but his words stung deep down. She remembered Bonnie's words, "Love isn't a weakness. None of the emotions are. They are power, they make you strong." She held her head high as she spoke those words. "Besides you are completely smitten with my best friend anyways so you have no room to talk."

His face was blank, "Caroline has rejected me, time and time again. I have chosen to forget all about her. I don't care at all."

Aleksi grinned at him, "You're a bad liar, Nik. I see right through you. It kills you that she rejects you but only because you like her so much."

Klaus pinned Aleksi to the wall behind her and hissed, "I don't feel anything for her. Do you hear me, Aleksi? Nothing!"

Aleksi saw the hurt in his eyes, "If you say so Nik. But I'm still not going with you. I want to stay here with my friends."

Klaus sighed, "Very well. Stay here then, but I will warn you. Kol will come back here to at least find you. When he does, if you are out cavorting with Damon Salvatore, he will murder him. And I can assure you that it will not be pretty. My baby brother is the least rational of the lot, you would do well to make a decision and stick by it. Don't be like Elena and string them both along. But I think Kol will kill Damon anyway if you don't choose him. He can be quite jealous and impulsive."

He walked away from a very shocked Aleksi. What the hell kind of warning was that? She was so pissed that he would just drop something like that on her and then walk away so she decided payback was in order. She called out to his retreating form, "By the way, Caroline says you are a great kisser."

He spun around so fast it made Aleksi's head spin and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Aleksi turned to walk into the back to find Gregor, "I thought you didn't care about her, Nik. Sure looks like a lie to me. Bye now."

She waked out onto the back patio where Gregor and Ravina sat at a table, "Why do you bait him like that? One of these days, he will just snap at you."

Aleksi shrugged, "I'm a vampire hunter, a very feared one. I'm not afraid of Niklaus Mikaelson. And it's completely fun to bait him. Did you hear the ominous dating drama he told me?"

Gregor nodded, "Yes we both heard it."

Aleksi said, "Then you now he deserved what I said. Besides, we both know he has feelings for Caroline. Anyways, are you going with him?"

Gregor looked up at his sister, "I told him I would do whatever you are doing. Since you decided not to go, then I guess I am staying here. I don't think he will be gone long anyways."

Aleksi asked, "Why do you say that?"

Gregor frowned, "Rebekah betrayed him by destroying what was left of the doppelganger's blood, so she won't go with him. You and I chose to stay here, so he is all alone. He doesn't do alone very well Aleksi."

Aleksi nodded to his reasoning as she sat down beside her brother but turned to face Ravina, "We haven't really met besides quickly earlier. I'm sure Gregor has told you the family history."

Ravina shook her head and Gregor responded, "No because I don't really know all of it."

Aleksi sat back in her chair as she stared at them both, "Well time for a history lesson. About a hundred years ago, our great great grandmother, Anastasia, met the Originals. She was pregnant when she got in an accident and Klaus healed her with his blood. The child was warped from it. She became a vampire from Klaus' blood and watched over the family. Her son became faster, stronger, healed quicker and his mother had told him his life mission was to hunt down Klaus. We became vampire hunters because of it. But since Klaus' hybrid blood runs in us, we have the wolf curse. But when we die, we become hybrids."

Ravina was all into the story now, "Do you mean the duchess Anastasia?"

Aleksi nodded, "The one and only."

Ravina asked, "You said she was a vampire, so where is she?"

Aleksi's eyes instantly hit the ground and Gregor whispered, "She was killed."

Ravina stared at Aleksi, "I'm so sorry."

Aleksi smiled at her, "It's fine. So why did you come here?"

Ravina reached over and clutched Gregor's hand, "I didn't want to be away from Gregor any longer. Even though I am terrified of Klaus and that he might turn me into a hybrid."

Aleksi smirked, "Don't be afraid of Klaus. His bark is worse than his bite. He won't hurt you. And it's so sweet that you came all this way to be with him. I wish I had that kind of love."

Gregor rolled his eyes, "You have it. With a fucking psychopath named Kol Mikaelson."

Aleksi smiled to herself as she thought of her time with Kol and how he always treated her like she was the only one in the world to him. Not like Damon who just bedded everyone to his heart's content. Maybe Kol really was the better choice, if he just didn't want to be so murder happy all the time.


	7. Meeting the Hunter & Gregor's News

Aleksi walked back inside after seeing Klaus off and Ravina was sitting in the kitchen. She glanced up at Aleksi, "I was wondering if I could ask some more questions about the family?"

Aleksi sat down next to her, "Of course you can. What did you want to know?"

Ravina looked afraid to answer so Aleksi took a deep breath before asking, "It's about Ana isn't it?"

Ravina nodded, "I don't want to upset you."

Aleksi shook her head, "You won't. Just ask."

Ravina asked, "Why did Klaus save her?"

Aleksi said, rather plainly, "He loved her."

Ravina scoffed, "Tell me the real reason, Aleksi. We both know Klaus can't love."

Aleksi laughed, "I am telling the truth. He saved her because he loved her, but she made it her family's life mission to destroy him. It kind of hurt his feelings a bit. Especially when she never seeked him out. She just stayed in Russia, away from everything."

Ravina was still skeptical, "Are we even talking about the same man? You sure it wasn't one of the others?"

Aleksi said, "No it was Niklaus. He fell for the pretty young Duchess. It also didn't really last though because he fell for another."

Ravina's eyes grew wide, "You're going to tell me he fell in love again? The big bad hybrid? With who?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I can't tell you that one. He would kill me if I did."

Ravina asked, "So tell me about how you grew up."

Aleksi frowned, "That's not a fun tale. I was raised to be a solider. I had to be the best if I wanted to fulfill the family quest and kill Klaus. I wasn't allowed to have friends. I wasn't allowed to have fun. My childhood sucked."

Ravina was dumbfounded by the answer, "So it was better that Gregor was given away?"

Aleksi didn't say anything as she turned, "I'm going to head out for a bit."

Ravina nodded, "We will still be here until the memorial later."

Aleksi walked upstairs to change before leaving. She put on a black leather miniskirt and a leather vest with her tall black combat boots. She put on a bunch of goth looking makeup before she left the house. She walked her way to the Grill, she knew some of her friends would be there.

She strolled in and all eyes turned to her, but only one interested her. Damon was sitting at the bar and he raised his glass to her and she walked over. Damon grinned as she sat down beside him, "Became a biker bitch now did you?"

Aleksi slapped him playfully, "Oh shush Damon. So how are you?"

He put his arm around her shoulder, "Better now that you are here. I've missed you Aleksi."

She smiled widely at him, almost naive enough to believe his lie, "Is that why you're hung up on Elena again?"

He spat his drink slightly at her words, "I am not. Who told you that?"

Aleksi frowned, "I know what you're thinking. You will tell me Klaus told me that so that I would hate you. But what is Caroline's reasoning for it?"

Damon's mouth fell open but Aleksi just smiled as she leaned over and kissed him swiftly before she got up to walk away. He was still stunned by her quick kiss but he spun around, "Aleksi wait."

She stopped by the door, "What is it Damon?"

He walked over to her as he slowly stroked her cheek, "Aleksi, I don't have feelings for Elena. I still love you."

Aleksi wanted so desperately to believe him but she couldn't. She knew he was hung up on Elena and why wouldn't he be considering she looked exactly like Katherine. Aleksi shook her head sadly, "I don't believe you Damon."

She was about to walk out when her cell rang, "Hey, are you coming to the memorial?"

Aleksi didn't want to, but she knew she should, "Yes Caroline. I will be there. I have to go change first."

Damon smiled at her, "Caroline making sure you come?"

Aleksi nodded, "She is Caroline. Of course she is. I have to go change."

She turned to walk out but he grabbed her hand and spun her around. Before she could stop him, he had pressed his lips to hers and she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She finally pulled back with a frown, "I have to go."

She ran out the door and was back at the mansion in seconds. She couldn't let Damon back in, it wouldn't end well. She still had feelings for him, but he didn't feel the same way she did, no matter what he told her. She went upstairs to her room to change to a simple blue sundress. It practically killed her to wear it because she was used to being dark. She walked downstairs to see Gregor and Ravina ready to go and she said, "We ready to do this?"

They both nodded as Gregor drove them to the church. Aleksi walked to find Caroline while Gregor took his seat near the Salvatore's. Aleksi saw Caroline sitting on the far said with Tyler, "Hey Care."

She got up to hug Aleksi and Tyler said, "Hey Aleksi. I'm sorry about what happened."

Aleksi waved her hand, "It's fine. No big deal. It made me face things. Just to let you know, I'm going to go sit by my brother."

They both nodded, "Whisper if you need anything."

The memorial went on fine until blood hit the air. Elena was at the podium and as a newbie vampire, she couldn't control herself. Damon whispered, "Don't turn around. It's a trap."

All of them sat perfectly still as they inhaled the blood smell. Stefan jumped up to help Elena down so she didn't attack anyone and expose herself. Tyler stood up to say a few words and Aleksi heard the gun cock and she jumped up to walk to the front. She stood beside Tyler and he whispered, "What are you doing? He already knows what I am."

Aleksi whispered back, "Exposing who I am."

Tyler looked worried but Aleksi spoke into the microphone, "Hello everybody. Most of you don't know me too well. My family moved here about a year and a half ago. My name is Aleksi Romanov. I feel that this horrible tragedy is just a terrible accident. Everyone that is part of the families has my deepest condolences."

She heard the gun go off and she fell to Tyler's side to help him, "Oh my God, I can't believe he shot you still."

Tyler groaned, "I told you he knows what I am."

Aleksi pulled the bullets out, "And I just outed myself to him."

Caroline was right beside her, "What do you mean?"

Aleksi wiped the blood off her hands, "Everyone knows my name. I'm a famous hunter."

Gregor stood with a hand on Ravina, looking extremely worried. Aleksi saw it, "Go home Gregor and don't come back out. It's safer there for you. And don't open that door for anyone."

He nodded as he walked out with Ravina. Aleksi stood by Tyler and Caroline. Carol insisted on calling an ambulance because everyone had seen Tyler shot. They all knew he would be fine though because he was a hybrid.

Aleksi didn't accompany them to the hospital, instead she went to the Grill to get a drink. Matt and Jeremy were there having a drink in the bar and Aleksi walked up, "Can I get one too?"

Matt hugged Aleksi, "It's good to have you back."

Aleksi grinned, "Not sure yet if I'm glad to be back. But hey I get to be around my friends again. It's good to see both of you. Sorry about Alaric. I'll certainly miss him."

Jeremy managed a slight smile to her before they all did their shot. Matt said he needed to get home and so did Jeremy but as they left Jeremy commented on this stranger's tattoo. Aleksi didn't see anything but the stranger stopped her, "Aleksi, is it?"

She turned around and heard the boys stop, "Aleksi, you coming?"

Aleksi smiled, "Go ahead without me. I'll be along shortly."

They nodded and walked out. The stranger held his hand out to her, "Connor Jordan."

Aleksi shook her head, "I don't shake hands. Been cursed by one too many witches that way." It was a complete lie because she could smell the vervain that laced his gloves.

The man grinned, "Well it is nice to finally meet you, Aleksi Romanov."

She realized this must be the hunter if he knew her whole name, "So Mr. Jordan, are you here to get rid of the problem? Because I can assure you that I can take care of it and don't need your help."

He smirked, "You've lived here how long and they are all still alive."

Aleksi smiled evilly, "I stalk my prey first. Now if you will excuse me, my friends are waiting. And do please get the hell out of my town. These are my kills."

Connor just nodded and she went to walk away, but he said, "One more thing."

She stopped, "What?"

He growled, "I think you're lying." He grabbed her bare arm and she screeched in pain as the vervain touched her skin. She yanked away from him with a scowl. He smirked, "So they made you one of them?"

Aleksi growled, "No I was born like this."

He pulled out his gun and went to fire as she sped from the building. As she got outside, she realized a few bullets hit her. She couldn't reach them though so she tried to run to the mansion for Gregor's help. She practically fell in the front door, "Gregor, help."

He came running to help her and he started to pull the bullets out of her back. She screamed in pain as he did and he asked, "Who did this?"

She spoke in a whisper, "That fucking hunter."

Gregor looked at Ravina who was shaking on the stairs, "Aleksi, we are going to have to leave."

Aleksi's wounds were healing and she stood up, "Why would you leave?"

Gregor sighed, "I want Ravina to be safe."

Aleksi scoffed, "She can take care of herself. Besides this is a vampire hunter. He doesn't care about wolves."

Gregor said, "I still have to. For her safety."

Aleksi was confused. He had stayed to be with his sister, even defying Klaus but here he was wanting to run. She asked, "What am I missing?"

Gregor looked at Ravina, then back to his sister, "Ravina is pregnant."

Aleksi's mouth fell open as she tried to process what he had just said. Her brother was having a kid. How the hell was that even possible?


	8. All of the Unexpected

Aleksi was still stunned by Gregor's words the next day as she went towards Caroline's house. She was supposed to go with her to get Tyler from the hospital so he could finally come home. She knocked on the door and Caroline was her usual cheery self, "How are you today?"

Aleksi laughed, "Well someone is awfully happy today. I'm fine Care."

She sighed and made a face, "Come on Aleksi. My boyfriend gets to come home today, even though there wasn't anything wrong with him. Why can't I be happy?"

Aleksi put her hands up in defense, "I have no qualms with you being happy. Go on about it."

Caroline laughed at her as they both got into the car, "So are things really ok?"

Aleksi glanced at the ground, "Well I did get shot by that hunter. After he found out I'm Aleksi Romanov and I am a bloodsucking monster."

Caroline gasped, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I will deal with it. Gregor pulled the bullets out. I'm fine, Care, I promise."

Caroline didn't believe her but didn't ask anything else. They walked into the hospital together to get Tyler, who was glad to see them both. He grinned, "Aleksi, I never did thank you for trying to save me from being shot again."

Aleksi laughed it off, "It's nothing Tyler. We are friends, and of course the same species now. We got to watch out for our own."

Tyler looked at her like she was insane, but then she let out a boisterous laugh, "I'm just screwing with you Tyler. But no problem with me helping. Now let's get you home so you can be normal again."

Caroline walked with him while Aleksi grabbed his bag of clothes. Aleksi let Tyler sit in the front with Caroline as they drove to the Lockwood mansion. Aleksi was at the door before them and she swung it open, "Carol, we brought your darling baby boy home."

Carol came around the corner with a smile on her face, "Well he won't be in danger anymore."

Aleksi noticed the men standing there and they were all hybrids. Tyler and Caroline were right behind her and Tyler beat her to the question first, "What the hell are they doing here mom?"

Carol made a saddened face but she didn't answer, instead someone else did, "I brought them. To protect you, Tyler. I can't have my hybrid dying off now can I? They are your body guards."

Aleksi stared straight at Klaus, "Since when do you care about Tyler?"

Klaus grinned evilly at Aleksi, "He has his uses."

Aleksi flexed her claws at him and he just chuckled, "Let's just leave them be, and go home Aleksi."

Aleksi scoffed, "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

He grabbed her arm roughly, "I don't have time for your attitude. We will be going now."

He dragged her out and she yelled back, "Don't forget about the party Caroline. I will be there!"

Caroline yelled back, "See you there!"

Klaus shoved Aleksi into the car, telling his driver to take her back to the house, "Stay in the house, Aleksi. It is safer for you there."

She scowled at him as the driver drove away. He dropped her off at the mansion and she stormed inside, very pissed off. Who the hell was he to boss her around like that? Fucking Klaus. She saw her family at the dining room table and she sat down, "I need a favor from you two."

Gregor raised an eyebrow, "What do you want Aleksi?"

Aleksi said, "Don't tell the Originals about Ravina's pregnancy. Actually, don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know. Let it be a family secret."

Ravina asked, "But won't they find out?"

Aleksi sighed, "No they won't. You are a wolf and they can't compel you. You just have to be able to lie. Gregor, they can compel you so I want you to wear this." She took off a corded bracelet on her wrist and put it on his wrist. He asked, "What is that?"

Aleksi said, "Its vervain. It will keep them from compelling you. But please, I'm telling you not to tell them. At least not yet."

They both nodded to agree and she stood up, "Well thank you both. Be sure to stay safe and stay in the house; don't want my new niece or nephew hurt. I have a party to attend."

Gregor shook his head, "Just like a kid."

Aleksi called out, "I am a kid Gregor."

She was upstairs trying to figure out what she wanted to wear and she finally decided. She pulled out a short, tight, black cocktail dress with her combat boots. She walked back downstairs to leave and Gregor yelled, "Be careful, Aleksi."

Aleksi laughed, "I'm always careful. Bye brother."

She heard him mutter, 'Careful my ass."

She yelled, "I heard that!"

She heard him chuckle and she walked out. She walked down the road to where Rebekah now had a house and she walked inside. Rebekah came running up to her, "Aleksi, I'm glad you came."

Aleksi scoffed, "Come on, Rebekah. Parties have my name written all over them now. Now where is the good stuff?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Aleksi, "Top shelf in the kitchen."

Aleksi nodded, "Thanks, I'll be right back."

As Aleksi came back from the kitchen, she saw Caroline enter the party. She wandered over to her, "Why are you here alone? Where the hell is Tyler?"

Caroline put her hands up, "He just told me he couldn't leave the house. I had to go by myself."

Aleksi's temper rose, "Hold this. I'll get his ass here." She handed Caroline her bottle of vodka. "Be right back."

Aleksi sped from the house to the Lockwood mansion. She didn't even bother knocking as she stepped inside. She screamed, "Tyler, get your ass over here!"

Tyler stepped around the corner, with a female and Klaus behind him, "I told Caroline I can't go."

Aleksi's eyes focused on the female and she recognized her, "Seriously? Hayley is here? Are you hiding that from Caroline? Do you know how bad that looks?"

Tyler was about to say something but Klaus did, "Yes, it looks like he did the unthinkable with Hayley when he was off. Poor Caroline."

Aleksi growled, "Stay out of it, Klaus. Tyler would never cheat on Caroline."

Klaus laughed, "Oh yes, I forgot, that's where you ran off to. Their little love nest in New Orleans."

Aleksi froze, "How the hell do you know that?"

Klaus grinned, "Caroline told me."

Aleksi couldn't describe the pain that went through her at hearing that. Her own friend had sold her out, had told where she was. She sped out of the house and back to the party to find Caroline. She ran up to her, "How could you do that to me?"

Caroline was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Aleksi screeched, "You told him where I was! I thought we were friends Caroline, why would you do that?"

Caroline shook her head, "That isn't how it happened. I heard your voice on the phone. Klaus was talking to some guy from New Orleans and I heard you in the background. I didn't mean to give that away to Klaus, but I was just so happy to have found you. We all missed you here, Aleksi. We didn't want you to be gone. Why did you even leave?"

Aleksi pulled Caroline away from the people, "I left because I slaughtered people and I can't deal with it. It was once my job to protect people, and I ruined that. I left because I fell in love with two men and I can't choose. So it was just easier to run away, Caroline. Are you happy now?"

She walked away from her friend and away from the party. She didn't want to be there at all anymore. She didn't want to see any of their faces, especially not the prospect of seeing Damon. She hated herself for trying to start a fight with Caroline, but it was just this place. It brought out all the worst qualities in her. She found herself wondering where Kol was because he always seemed to make her laugh with his flirtatious comments. She missed them dearly now that they weren't around. Maybe he had given up on her since she kept denying her feelings for him. With his behavior towards Damon though, it was obvious he was jealous, so maybe he still cared for her. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts, and for once, she couldn't block them out.


	9. Jeremy's Involvement

Aleksi was alone the next day in the house, still lounging in her giant bed when her cell rang. She squiggled over to answer it with a groggy, "Hello?"

Rebekah was on the other end, "Aleksi, I need your help with something."

Aleksi groaned, "What do you need, Bekah?"

Rebekah whined, "I want Matt to forgive me."

Aleksi scoffed, but she hadn't meant to, "You tried to kill them Bekah, he isn't just going to forgive and forget."

Rebekah pleaded, "Aleksi, please, just come help me."

Aleksi growled, "Fine. Let me get dressed. Come get me from the mansion."

Rebekah sounded perky and happy again, "Be there in twenty minutes."

Aleksi groaned as she pushed herself up from the bed to get dressed. She threw her tank top and shorts off to replace them with jeans and a gray t-shirt. She pulled a brush through her hair fast and then threw on some flip flops. This was the most underdressed she had ever been. She walked down the stairs practically dragging ass and Klaus came out of a side room, but she didn't see inside, "What do you have in there?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry yourself with it, Aleksi. Where are you off to?"

Aleksi hissed at him, "Bite me, _Nik_." She put emphasis on his name as she spoke. If he wasn't going to tell her what he was doing, then she wasn't sharing what she was doing. She heard a honk outside and she ran out to get in the car. Rebekah had bought herself a sleek black Mustang. She smiled at she slid in the car, "Nice ride, Bex."

Rebekah scowled, "Do not call me that. Damon did it once. And yes I know it's a great car."

Rebekah sped down the road and stopped outside some place called the Mystic Grill. They walked in together and Matt spoke to Aleksi first, "Hey Aleksi. How are you doing?"

Aleksi smiled at him, "I'm good, Matt. Bekah here wants to talk to you."

Aleksi saw him roll his eyes slightly, "What do you want Rebekah?"

Rebekah sighed, "I wanted to say how sorry I am, for running you off the road. And hurting you and killing Elena."

Matt scoffed as he went to walk away but she kept on, "I bought you a new truck, it has insurance and everything. It's to show how sorry I am."

Matt shook his head, "Buying me a truck isn't going to make me forgive you. You are just a horrible person, Rebekah."

Rebekah looked like she was about to cry so Aleksi was ready to step in, but Klaus broke the conversation, "You're trying too hard baby sister."

Rebekah scowled as him as she turned to leave and Aleksi scoffed, "You are such an asshole, _Nik_." She always spoke his name with disgust.

Matt came back and grabbed the keys from the counter, "I'm taking the truck though."

Aleksi grabbed Rebekah's arm to lead her out. Rebekah dropped Aleksi back off at the mansion and Aleksi was so angry with everything that she stomped over to the door Klaus had come out of earlier. There was a man manacled to a rack which actually sort of scared Aleksi. It was that hunter Connor, "What are you doing in here?"

He growled, "Your man did this. He wants to know about my tattoo. And my history."

Aleksi felt bad for him, almost to the point where she would uncuff him and let him go, but then she remembered that he had shot her, "He isn't my man. He is more my creator."

Connor shook his head, "You were the best, Aleksi. And you turned your back on it all. For what?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I didn't turn my back, I was killed. And I turned."

He was about to say something else but then the door opened and Aleksi turned around slowly, knowing that if Klaus came through the door then he would be pissed at her. He did, along with Stefan and Jeremy. Aleksi stormed towards Klaus, "You let Jeremy go now!"

Klaus chuckled, "You ordering me around, that's funny. Jeremy is here to help us with something. Jeremy, get to drawing the tattoo."

Aleksi questioned him, "What the hell is this all about, _Nik_?"

Klaus said, "I need to know if this is the same tattoo as I once saw."

Aleksi asked, "What is the tattoo about?"

Klaus said, "We won't discuss that just yet. Rebekah needs to come and help tell the story."

He pointed to the table in the dining room, "Go sit down love. Stefan will bring Rebekah along shortly." Aleksi walked over to the chair and sat down, waiting for whatever this conversation they would be having. Shortly after, Rebekah came in with Stefan and she walked over to sit beside Aleksi. Klaus motioned for Stefan to sit down and he started the conversation. Something about the Brotherhood of the Five. They were a group of five hunters, bound by a witch to hunt down vampires. They were the ones who had the special daggers that would neutralize an Original. Rebekah had fallen in love with one of them in the 12th century. He had betrayed her and stabbed her with the dagger and all of her siblings as well. Klaus was unaffected though and slaughtered them all. The tattoo on their arms would lead to a cure for vampirism.

Aleksi gasped; there was a cure for what they were. How the hell was that even possible? Klaus saw her face and said, "It won't work on you, Aleksi, so don't even think about it."

Aleksi scowled, "Why wouldn't it work on me?"

Klaus said, "You triggered your wolf gene. You would go back to being a werewolf."

Aleksi realized he was right and she jumped up to walk out. Her mind swirled with all the things she had just heard. She was upstairs in her room, laying on the bed with her journals and she heard the front door close. She knew they had left somewhere, but Aleksi didn't care so much at the moment. Her mind was focused on one thing: the cure for vampirism. Could he really be true? Could they really be fixed?

She grabbed her cell and dialed Rebekah's number but there was no answer. Bekah usually always answered her phone so it was peculiar that she didn't. She left a voicemail anyway, "Bekah, its Aleksi. Don't tell your brother anything about that whole cure thing."

Aleksi had a sinking feeling as she hung up her phone. Where the hell had Rebekah gone? And what did this cure mean for all of them?


	10. Stuck in the Middle

Aleksi was woke up the next morning by a phone call and she hoped it was Bekah, but it wasn't. Stefan's voice was on the other end, "Aleksi, I need your help."

Aleksi groaned, "It better be freaking important for you to wake me up. What is it, Stefan?"

He took a deep breath before speaking, 'The hunter got out last night. He is out in the town. Klaus wants him back alive. I can't tell the others about this or he will have my head."

Aleksi growled to herself as she climbed from the bed, "I'll be out in a moment. Do you even know where the hell he is?"

Stefan said, "No I don't."

Aleksi sighed as she said, "I'll be at your house when I'm dressed."

He said, "Okay," before he hung up. She set the phone down and she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Ravina in tears. Aleksi was starting to panic now, "What's wrong, Ravina?"

Ravina sobbed, "I can't do this. He will find out about my pregnancy. He seems to just know something is off about Gregor and I."

Aleksi shook her head and tried to calm her future sister-in-law, "He doesn't suspect a thing, Ravina. I assure you, he has twenty other things on his mind right now. You being pregnant is the furthest from his mind. Don't worry so much."

Ravina nodded to her and started to calm down and Aleksi asked, "Will you be alright?"

Ravina sniffled, "I think so."

Aleksi said, "Go find Gregor. I have to go find a hunter."

Ravina said, "Be careful," as she walked out the door. Aleksi hurried to throw on some clothes and was going down the stairs when her cell rang again. She answered fast, "Yes?"

Stefan said, "He is at the Grill. He has Jeremy, Matt and April hostage."

Aleksi gasped, "I'll be there in a second."

Stefan said, "Meet us at Alaric's loft."

Aleksi slammed her phone shut as she took off out of the mansion to Alaric's place. She got there in record time and entered to see Stefan, Damon and Elena. Aleksi asked, "So what's the plan?"

Damon scoffed, "We go in and kill him of course." Elena seconded that idea but Stefan glanced at Aleksi and they shared a look, "We need to go about this more stealthily."

Damon growled, "No we don't. The Aleksi I knew wouldn't want to either."

Aleksi's anger came out, "Well the Aleksi you knew is dead."

He looked like he was about to attack her and she was just waiting for it so she could put him in his place. But Stefan stabbed a syringe full of vervain into him and he fell to the ground. Elena stood dumbfounded that Stefan had done that, but Stefan turned to Aleksi, "Let's go get them out safely. You stay here with Damon, Elena."

Aleksi followed Stefan out of the apartment and down to the tunnels that led to the Grill from underground. They heard tapping and Stefan lifted Aleksi to break the bricks. They climbed up into the back room of the Grill and told Matt and April to get the heck out. Stefan and Aleksi snuck around into the front and the hunter started to shoot at them. They dove behind a pillar by the bar and Connor said, "Aleksi, are you really over there helping a vampire?"

She said, "I am. This is my town and my friends and I'll be damned if I let you hurt them."

Connor chuckled as he reloaded his gun, "I'll kill all the vampires in this town, Aleksi. Including you."

While he argued with them, Elena came speeding into the room and he told her he would shoot her. She fought with the hunter while Stefan grabbed Jeremy off the pressure plate and it blew. He had tucked them behind a table to hide from the blast and when Elena was on the ground, distracted and hurt, he snuck Connor out. Aleksi followed Stefan down into the tunnels to try to get Connor out, but Damon was there. Aleksi stood in front of Stefan and Connor, "Get out of the way, Damon."

He shook his head, "Can't do that, Aleksi. He has to die."

Aleksi's grin slowly slid across her face, "You can try, Damon."

He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall, knocking her out. She woke up a few minutes later and she saw Damon had his hand in Stefan's chest, making him tell what he was doing. Aleksi screamed, "Get off of him Damon." She threw him to the ground and he jumped back up, "I knew you two were up to something. I know what it is now."

Aleksi shook her head, "You don't know anything, Damon. By the way, me and you are completely done now."

He almost looked sad by her words but he shook his head and then they heard the yell of Connor and they all took off. Aleksi stood staring in horror at Connor's dead body. Klaus was going to be pissed that the hunter had died. Elena started to snap at the fact that she had killed someone and Aleksi felt sorry for her.

Elena went home with the Salvatore's and Aleksi went to check on the humans that were standing out front. Jeremy was sitting there, almost forlorn. She sat next to him, "What's wrong, Jeremy?"

He shook his head, "Don't. We aren't friends. You don't care about us."

Aleksi felt pain at his words, "I do care. I was a hunter, Jeremy. My job was to protect people from all this. I still haven't lost that cause."

She watched him stare at his hand in almost horror and she asked, "The tattoo appeared didn't it?"

He looked over at her, "How?"

She said, "Eventually will stop surprising you with the things I know. It's a gift. You need to tell them that you have that tattoo now. It's important."

Jeremy nodded to her and she smiled as she walked away, "See you later, Jeremy."

She needed Caroline right now but she hadn't talk to her since the fiasco at the party, but she decided she would take a chance and dialed her number. Caroline answered quickly, "Aleksi?"

She answered timidly, "Yeah."

Caroline sounded happy, "I'm glad I heard from you. I need you. Bonnie is busy with witch stuff and well Elena isn't doing good right now."

Aleksi chuckled, "I'll be over in a second, Care."

Aleksi sped to Caroline's house and Caroline yanked her inside, "Did you know Tyler has a girl living in his house?"

Aleksi cringed, "Yeah, I did. Its Hayley. She lived with him in New Orleans when I was there."

Caroline's mouth fell, "How could you not tell me?"

Aleksi shrugged, "He needed to tell you. It's not my place Care. I told him he had to tell you otherwise your relationship wouldn't end well."

Caroline sighed, "Well he told me about how she helped him break the sire bond. That's true right?"

Aleksi nodded, "Yes. She did. I wouldn't have gone near him if it hadn't been broken."

Caroline smiled at her friend, "Stay over tonight. I need a friend here."

Aleksi couldn't deny her best friend what she wanted so she agreed to stay. She got a nasty call in the middle of the night from Klaus, "How dare you let her kill that hunter! We needed him. I allowed Stefan to tell you so you could help him make sure the hunter didn't die. But you let Elena kill him!"

Aleksi scowled and screamed back, "He is better off dead. He was a liability to us all. Why couldn't he die?"

Klaus growled, "That's my business. Since you have proven yourself worthless, you just need to stay out of it. I am going to get your friend tomorrow. "

Aleksi screeched, "What the hell do you mean you are going to get her?"

Klaus chucked at her, "Elena will be suffering some very severe hallucinations right about now. It happens when you kill a hunter; it's called the Hunter's Curse."

Aleksi gasped at that, "You didn't tell us that."

He laughed, "Yeah because it's my business. And I will keep her safe from the curse."

Aleksi was about to say something but he stopped her, "Bye now Aleksi. I expect you home soon."

Aleksi growled out, "Bite me Niklaus." He chuckled at her words before he hung up. Caroline stood behind her, apparently having heard the whole conversation, "Will Elena be alright?"

Aleksi tried to smile, "Of course she will be. Nothing ever happens to her. "

She hugged Caroline and tried to reassure her, "She will be perfectly fine. I will take care of her."

Even as she said the words to Caroline, she didn't believe them herself. She just hoped that Elena would be alright after this. And secretly she hoped that Klaus would take care of her.


	11. Miss Mystic Pageant

Elena had been taken by Klaus and kept in a downstairs room. He said he would keep her there until she was safe from herself. The others just couldn't leave her there though; they just had to break her out. Aleksi sat up in her room and ignored it all; she didn't want to be a part of it.

A few days later, the Miss Mystic Pageant was happening and Aleksi had promised to help Caroline set it all up and accompany her. So she was standing near Caroline as she looked over her clipboard and Aleksi unpacked a van of stuff. She saw Klaus walk up to Caroline and she listened in.

He grinned as he smugly walked up to her, "Now, how did I know I'd find you at the helm of this ship?"

She meanly said, "Go away. I'm busy." Aleksi laughed to herself, good girl Caroline, resist those charms.

He just grinned at her as he said, "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow."

Caroline actually glanced at him, "How bout a quarter to never." Aleksi giggled slightly to herself at Care's words. She was being just plain cruel to him and it was hilarious.

Aleksi saw him move a bit closer to her, and almost whisper, "I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids." Aleksi about chocked on her tongue, and they both glanced over at her. She just chuckled nervously, "Sorry, allergies to these damn flowers."

They both turned back to what they were doing and Aleksi started to think about what he had just said. Caroline had promised him a date for the death of that hybrid at the house, was she seriously going to do that?

He eyed her, "So?"

She scowled, "Yes, a date. Like to a movie where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us." Wow Care was sure being mean, it wasn't usually like her. It was probably the whole Stefan thing. Aleksi was somewhat stuck in that same position because she still loved Damon, but he was always making eyes with Elena.

She focused back on their conversation, "Well surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone."

Caroline just stared at him for a moment and he continued, "And I assume you're not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend."

Aleksi could see him giving Caroline the puppy eyes, which was so freaking hilarious to see on the big bad hybrid. Care was still mean though, "Of course I'm not hosting alone. Aleksi is helping me."

Aleksi watched the scowl form on his face at that one, and she decided to be a bit cruel t her friend. She strolled over to the pair, "Oh Caroline, by the way. I found a date to escort me to the pageant."

Aleksi saw the grin slowly slide across Klaus' face at her words. Caroline, on the other hand, had a pretty intense glare on her face, aimed at Aleksi. But then she turned gracefully and said, "Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here. 2 PM. Black tie optional. And I already have a dress so don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage, you understand?"

The grin on his face was unmistakable as he nodded in submission to Caroline, "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline."

Caroline turned on her, "What the hell was that, Aleksi? Who is your date?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I don't have one. I just wanted to watch you twitch. I mean the poor guy was practically begging to take you out, someone had to help him."

Caroline smacked her, "You're a horrible friend, Aleksi."

Aleksi put her hands up in defense, "Hey, no violence against the best friend."

Caroline growled, "Go away before I find some wolfsbane." Aleksi ran away with a laugh, "That's not very nice, Care."

Caroline yelled, "Neither are you, Lex."

Aleksi cringed, "Did you just call me Lex?"

Caroline nodded, "It's your new nickname. If you don't like it, then it's payback for the Klaus thing."

Aleksi shook her head as she went home to the mansion. As she walked inside, she saw Gregor in the kitchen draining a blood bag, "Mind throwing me one of those?"

He threw one over to her and she drank it quickly, "There is this Pageant thing tomorrow. I have to go, so it would be nice if you and Ravina could come."

Gregor asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Aleksi?"

Aleksi nodded, "Yes, you are both part of this town now. So you should come. I'm sure Stefan and Damon will be there."

Gregor sighed, "Fine Aleksi. We will go. I bet Ravina would love to get out of the house."

Aleksi smiled widely, "Thanks Gregor. 2PM, be at the Lockwood mansion."

Gregor nodded and Aleksi ran towards the stairs but was stopped by Klaus once she got to the top, "We need to have a chat, Aleksi. Or should I call you Lex?"

Aleksi growled, "Call me Lex at your own risk. What do you want, Nik?"

He grinned, "Who is taking you to the Pageant?"

Aleksi gulped, she hadn't expected him to ask her that, "Damon is."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "You mean he is taking time out of his pining for Elena schedule to take you out?"

Aleksi twitched in anger slightly, "Mind your own business, Klaus."

She pushed past him but he spun her back around to him, "Just admit it, you aren't going with anyone."

Aleksi broke and her voice lost all emotion, "Fine. I'm not going with anyone. I said it so Caroline couldn't back out of going out with you."

Klaus looked taken aback by her statement, "And why would you do that, dear Aleksi?"

Aleksi looked up at him with a laugh, "That's my secret." And she yanked away from him to go to her room, leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

The next day, Aleksi got up and fixed her appearance. She had light makeup on and medium length light green dress. She walked out of her room and Gregor and Ravina were downstairs waiting for her so they could all drive over. As soon as they arrived, Aleksi went to find Caroline. Caroline was running around correcting all the problems in the outer setting of the pageant. Aleksi stopped her, "Care, take a deep breath. Everything is ok."

She shook her head as she continued on correcting, "Hey, why am I bussing your tables?" She kept on, "I said no empty glasses." And more, "Will you guys pick up the tempo? This is a pageant, not a funeral."

Aleksi was about to step in and try to calm her again, but she saw Klaus walk up to Caroline, "And how am I doing?"

Caroline stopped running around like a chicken and sighed, "You're perfect. Which is just so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you."

Aleksi grinned at her plan, Caroline would never admit it, but she liked Klaus, even if just a tiny bit. Klaus pointed Caroline's attention at Tyler walking up with Hayley though. Aleksi sighed, those two weren't doing anything, at least she didn't think they were. Klaus said, "They didn't waste any time, did they?"

Aleksi knew Klaus was trying to upset Caroline and she saw Caroline frown slightly before she masked it. She knew that seeing Tyler with Hayley really was hurting her, "Let's just get today over with." With just those simple words, Aleksi knew how much pain her friend was in watching them.

Aleksi watched Tyler and Hayley walk around through the people and make small conversation. She also saw Elena standing all by herself and Damon was off threatening the professor guy. Caroline walked up on the stage to do the introductions since she was the previous Miss Mystic. Aleksi saw Damon watching Elena and her anger started to grow, but then suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and another in her hand. She turned to see her brother and his girlfriend right next to her, "Don't think about it, Aleksi."

Caroline finished her introductions and as the contestants did their dance, she made her way over to Elena and Aleksi followed her. Caroline asked, "Hey, what's with the last minute escort change? Where is Jeremy?"

Elena punched numbers in her phone, "I'm calling him right now." Damon came over to check on things, and Elena said, "He's not picking up."

Damon added his sarcastic comment, "Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine."

Elena shook her head, "Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me."

Caroline gasped at that and Aleksi shook her head, this wasn't good at all. Half of the people he knew were vampires. Damon said, "Relax, I'm sure he's fine."

Elena wasn't so sure, "I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

Damon kept on with his aloof behavior, "If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let if go. I'll go look for him."

Elena just nodded and Damon wandered off. Caroline said, "Okay, you go home. I'm going to start asking around here." Aleksi nodded, seconding Caroline's idea.

Elena didn't like it though, "Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods."

Aleksi scoffed, "Are we talking about the same Damon? The guy has an affinity for never being right, Elena. We should go look for your brother."

Caroline nodded, "Aleksi is right. Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?"

Elena scowled, "I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?"

Aleksi made a face; this was going to get real nasty real fast. Caroline yelled, "Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so called 'feelings' for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it."

Aleksi stepped back next to Klaus and whispered, "This is going to get bad."

Caroline continued on, "And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf."

Aleksi closed her eyes as she heard that come out of Caroline's mouth; this was going to turn into a damn fight. Klaus stepped in, "Easy love, you're making a scene."

Aleksi nodded, "Yeah Caroline, just leave it be. If Elena wants to listen to Damon when her brother could be hurt somewhere, that's her fault."

Elena glared at Aleksi, "You're just pissed cause he likes me better. And Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier."

The air around them went silent after Elena's words and then Aleksi's control snapped as she jumped towards Elena. Klaus caught her from behind and Gregor stood in front of her, "Aleksi, deep breath. Calm down."

Klaus shoved Aleksi's head down so no one could see her yellow eyes, "Calm down, Aleksi."

Aleksi shoved away from him as she went towards the far part of the lake behind the house. She heard Caroline say, "How did I become the bad guy?"

Klaus chuckled at her, "Let's get you a drink. And I'll tell you all about being the bad guy."

Aleksi listened to everyone around her, mostly Caroline and Klaus. She did see the way that Tyler glared at the pair though, which made her feel slightly bad for him. Hayley seemed to be enjoying herself way too much, which irked Aleksi a bit. She knew that Hayley was here to help the hybrids break their sire bonds, but she never once approached her or Gregor about it. She also wondered why a werewolf would care so much about the sire bond, it just didn't make sense.


	12. Girls Night

After the pageant, Aleksi went with Caroline to her house. Caroline had practically begged for her to come, so she did. She had no idea that Stefan was there and they were going to have a talk. Stefan poured a shot for both her and Caroline and Aleksi threw hers back quickly. Stefan was venting about Elena, but Aleksi wasn't really paying attention to his words. True, they were sort of in the same boat, but she just kind of wanted to rip Elena's head off right now, right along with Damon's. Caroline got quiet all of a sudden, which was unlike her and Aleksi perked up to listen. Caroline said, "Oh. My. God."

Both Stefan and Aleksi wanted for her to finish, "I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena. He said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about."

Neither of them really followed so Stefan asked, "What are you talking about?"

Caroline was standing now, "Think about it. Every time Elena has had a problem, Damon has been the magic solution." She kept on, "Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon. And she listens."

Aleksi's mind processed it and it clicked but Stefan was still confused. Caroline continued, "When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?"

Stefan started to get it, "Damon did."

Caroline asked, "And when she tried to drink from animals?"

Stefan said, "She couldn't keep it down."

Caroline asked, "And the blood bags?"

Stefan nodded, "Same thing."

Caroline went on with her rampage, "Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't. Damon likes the red dress, Elena likes the red dress."

Stefan nodded, "Damon says kill Connor and she kills Connor."

Aleksi jumped up, "You're saying that Elena is sired to Damon? Fucking seriously?"

Caroline nodded, "Damon's blood made her a vampire. It's rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times?"

Stefan spoke it aloud, "Elena is sired to Damon."

Aleksi growled slightly, "This is just great." Caroline agreed, "This is a disaster."

Stefan was the steady voice of reason though, "Look, we don't know anything for sure."

Caroline scoffed, "Yes we do. Elena is sired to him. Which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy just like Klaus and his hybrids!"

Aleksi shook her head; she couldn't even begin to handle this one. The guy she loved had a woman sired to him that was in love with him, and he loved her. This was just one giant circle of crap. Aleksi control of her emotions began to snap and Stefan grabbed her hand, "Aleksi, calm down. We will figure this out."

Aleksi shook her head, "Neither of you should touch me when I'm upset. I could hurt you."

Caroline looked sad by that comment, "We are your friends, Aleksi. You wouldn't hurt us."

Aleksi borrowed some of Caroline's clothes so they could go to school the morning after. They had stayed up most of the night talking about what they had figured out. They walked into school together were digging in their lockers when Elena walked up. Elena looked straight at Aleksi, "I'm sorry about what I said."

Aleksi just nodded as the other started a conversation with Elena. One statement caught her attention thought, "Do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk."

Bonnie agreed to it, "I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try."

Caroline said in a mocking tone, "Oh, creepy professor guy is just Shane now."

Bonnie looked offended, "He's not creepy."

Caroline looked to Aleksi who nodded in agreement with Caroline, "The guy is creepy."

Elena said, "Don't listen to them. So girl's night? We can raid the Salvatore wine cellar." She turned to Aleksi, "Your brother's girlfriend is only a year older than us right?"

Aleksi nodded, "Yeah."

Elena smiled, "Bring her too. I'm sure she needs to get away from all the testosterone in that house."

Aleksi actually laughed as she nodded. Elena smiled at them all, "I'll see you all tonight." She walked away from them and they went to class. Aleksi couldn't help but wonder why Elena had invited her, it's not like they were that close anymore because of the whole Damon thing.

School wasn't particularly interesting that day and Aleksi just wanted to get out. Her mind raced with all the problems right now. Damon was in love with Elena, Elena loved him right back and had shunned Stefan because of it. Murderous thoughts ran through her head, she could just snap Elena's neck and be done with it. She might anger Klaus then though because he wanted Elena to be human again, so he could make more hybrids. Damon would certainly be pissed if she killed his precious Elena, but as long as she didn't anger Klaus by it, Damon wouldn't be able to touch her after she did. She shook her head to clear the nasty thoughts; this was her friend she was talking about. The last bell rang and Aleksi practically ran out the door, yelling out to Caroline, "Call me when you're ready so you can come pick us up."

Caroline didn't even get a chance to respond before Aleksi was gone. Aleksi went straight to the mansion and slammed the door behind her as she slid down the door. Anger clouded all of her conscious thought and she tried to push it back, but her eyes turned golden and her nails elongated. The next second, Klaus was right there, "Aleksi, listen to me. Calm down."

She glared up at him as she showed her teeth, "Aleksi, you deserve better love. Damon is just an asshole; he deserves that train wreck that is a Petrova. They always do this, they never pick."

She latched her arms around his neck as she squeezed him tightly and he hugged her back, "Will you be alright?"

Aleksi pulled back, "I have to go over to the Salvatore's for a girl's night. I don't know how alright I'll be."

Klaus shook his head, "Maybe you shouldn't go. Or you need to tell someone before you go over there, so they can keep an eye on you."

Aleksi sighed, "Caroline wouldn't let me hurt Elena. And Ravina is coming with me."

He nodded before he walked away and Aleksi went upstairs to talk to Ravina about coming. Ravina didn't have any qualms about it and she packed herself a small bag. Aleksi's cell rang and she answered, knowing it was Caroline, "We're ready."

Caroline said, "I'll be over in a minute."

As Aleksi and Ravina walked over to Caroline's car, Klaus followed them out, "Now I want you to make sure she is safe. And don't have too much fun."

Aleksi shoved him, "Get out of here you freak."

He laughed at her, "You need to tell her though," and then he walked away.

Caroline looked confused, "Tell me what?"

Aleksi struggled with it, "The whole Elena/Damon thing is getting to me. He wants me to inform you because I am very likely to rip her head off."

Caroline looked like she was in shock, "Should we even be going?"

Aleksi nodded, "It's fine. I can control it."

Caroline looked skeptical, "If Klaus is telling you to warn me, can you really?"

Aleksi frowned, "I can do it. Ravina will be there to help me too if I get out of hand."

Caroline shook her head as she pulled up outside the Salvatore house. They all walked inside and Elena smiled, "You must be Ravina."

Ravina nodded and shook Elena's hand, "I'm Elena Gilbert. This is Bonnie Bennett, and I'm sure you already know Caroline."

Ravina smiled at them all, "Ravina Ivakov."

Elena handed them all a bottle of champagne and Ravina shook her head, "I don't drink."

Elena just smiled and said, "Do you want anything else?"

Ravina shook her head, "I'll just get some water."

They all started to drink and Elena drank from her blood bag, informing them all that Damon had assisted her in drinking from the bag now. Caroline scowled, "So where is my least favorite Salvatore?"

Elena read off a text, "Out with Stefan for the night, don't wait up. Brother bonding."

Aleksi scoffed slightly, "Brother bonding my ass."

Caroline hit Aleksi slightly and Aleksi took a deep breath, "Sorry." Caroline asked, "So you guys check-in text now? What else do you do?"

Elena growled, "I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life. Would you mind laying off the hate?"

Aleksi flexed her hands that had become claws and Ravina grabbed her hand to calm her. Bonnie said, "Okay, new girl's night rule, no boy talk. Plus why talk when we have this?"

They all saw Bonnie hold up a bag of some kind of herb. Caroline yelled, "Is that stoner tea?"

Bonnie seemed offended by Caroline's words, "Its spirit tea. It opens up your chi or whatever. Come on, it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits."

Caroline wasn't convinced but Aleksi and Ravina stared at each other for a moment after those words. Witches had to use the spirits to do magic; it wasn't a good thing if she wasn't using them anymore. Bonnie looked at Caroline, "Don't judge."

Caroline put her hands up in defense, "Okay, fine! I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening. Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice."

Elena grinned, "I'll drink to that." They all clanked their bottles together and then drank. After they stopped talking so much, they began to actually have fun. They would use their vampire powers to do random things as they danced wildly to music. And get really really drunk. It was fun, Aleksi had to admit that.

Somehow they had ended up upstairs in Damon's bathroom. It had taken all of Aleksi's control to even be able to walk into the room, but she had done it with Ravina's help. Elena sat in Damon's bathtub as the others sat on the outside. They were all laughing as Bonnie played a video of Elena running around at vamp speed. Elena laughed, "I look like Superman. Watch this." She paused the video, "This year's Christmas car." They all erupted into laughter at the thought of it, "Being a vampire is so weird. Oh my god, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?"

Caroline didn't even think as she spoke, "I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of inequity."

Aleksi laughed slightly but Elena and Bonnie didn't look happy at all. Caroline said, "Okay, I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now."

Elena's voice held meanness, "No, don't stop in my account. Rip away. I mean, it's only Damon right?"

Caroline said, "Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut."

Aleksi tried to stop, "Care…"

Bonnie said, "Come on."

Elena scowled, "So what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?"

Aleksi closed her eyes tightly; this was going to turn into a damn cat fight. Caroline growled back, "I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was."

Elena said, "He's always been there for me when I needed him."

Caroline scoffed, "Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him."

Elena didn't even skip a beat, "Well maybe I did."

Caroline and Bonnie were both so far in shock that they didn't notice Aleksi. Ravina grabbed Aleksi's hand tightly, "Aleksi…"

Aleksi's eyes instantly turned gold as her teeth and claws elongated. Ravina grabbed Aleksi up from the ground and pulled her out of the room. Aleksi was livid and she couldn't stop it. Aleksi heard the trio stomp into the living room where she was standing, "Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty but I don't hate him. I cant. He's….I think I'm falling in love with him."

Aleksi wanted to pounce on Elena, but Ravina still held her back, trying to soothe and calm her. Caroline finally yelled, "Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. Your sired to him."

Bonnie asked, "What?" Caroline just looked plain guilty that she had blurted that out, but those words sort of helped Aleksi calm down. It wasn't necessarily Elena's fault.

Even as Caroline tried to explain it civilly to Elena though, she just got pissed off. She finally yelled, "You all need to leave."

As Elena opened the door, Kim and Adrian stood there. They kidnapped Caroline and left. Aleksi growled out, "Ravina, go home to Gregor and stay inside. I have to go help save my friend."

Aleksi dialed Tyler's number, "Tyler, two of your damn hybrids just kidnapped Caroline. Meet at the Salvatore house so we can go look for her."

Tyler was there in seconds and they were ready to go searching and Elena followed after them. Aleksi stopped her, "What the hell are you doing?"

Elena said, "Helping find Caroline."

Aleksi got in Elena's face, "And why the hell would you want to help her? You just spent the last like twenty minutes yelling at us because we said things you don't like. I think you should stay here."

Elena's eyes changed at her words, "I'm coming. You can't stop me."

Aleksi grinned, "You're an idiot if you think I can't stop you. I'm stronger than you Elena."

Tyler yelled, "Just let her come, we need all the help we can get."

Aleksi shook her head as they all ran out into the woods. They made their way to the abandoned barn in the woods where they followed the scents to. They heard Caroline's screams from inside and they rushed in.

Tyler yelled, "Stop! Stop it, Kim. Caroline's with us alright? We're all on the same team."

Kim scoffed, "She's on your team, not mine."

Kim continued to torture Caroline and the others hybrids grabbed Tyler, Elena, and Aleksi. She fought against their hold but they had her tightly. Tyler screamed, "Stop it! Stop!"

One of the other hybrids said, "Ease up, Kim. Klaus won't like this."

Kim said, "That's a very good point. Do you think he'll like this?"

Kim picked up a stake and pointed it at Caroline's chest. Tyler screamed, "Kim! Don't do it. I swear to god!"

Aleksi let her anger take over her body as she broke her captor's wrist and grabbed Kim by the throat, "Let my friend go, you hybrid bitch."

Tyler broke away too and tried to defuse Aleksi, "Drop her, and let me handle this."

Aleksi growled but she threw Kim to the ground. Tyler shoved his hand into her chest and wrapped his hand around her heart, "Stay back! I'll rip her heart out right now!"

All of the hybrids stared at Tyler and Aleksi stood beside him, "You hybrids, Klaus gave you the world and you betray him." She shook her head as she walked over to break the chains holding Caroline. Tyler had asserted his dominance and Caroline was safe, Aleksi felt satisfied with that. She went home with Caroline, and Stefan was already on the porch waiting. They walked into the house together and Caroline and Stefan talked about the sire bond thing. Aleksi couldn't deal with that conversation though so she left the room to go take a very long shower.

She looked down at the daylight ring she had dangling on a chain on her neck. It was the one Damon had given her, but she didn't want it anymore. She didn't want anything from Damon again. She took it off and placed it on a shelf in the medicine cabinet. She didn't even want to see it anymore; she had only kept it because Damon had given it to her.


	13. A Not So Winter Wonderland

Aleksi sat upstairs in her room at the mansion listening to the conversation downstairs. Stefan had come to speak to Klaus about something. Aleksi laughed as she heard Stefan make fun of his painting and Klaus didn't seem amused by it. Klaus told one of the hybrids to take the painting to the Grill for the charity thing today. She had completely forgot about that, she had to go with Caroline to that thing. She cringed as she got up to find a dress in her closet. She pulled out a short silver dress with a small chain belt around her midsection. It was the perfect dress.

She focused back on the two men downstairs. Stefan had started to tell Klaus about Elena and Damon. Aleksi shoved their voices out at hearing that. She didn't want to hear anything about them two together. As she got herself ready for the Wonderland thing, she listened in again. They were talking about the sword that Klaus had flown all the way to Italy to get. He told Stefan how it was the way to decipher the mark on the Hunter. They just kept talking until Stefan got bored and left.

Aleksi strolled down the staircase and Klaus looked up at her, "I assume Caroline wrangled you into going?"

Aleksi nodded, "Of course she did. You are going?"

He nodded as he presented his arm to her and she took it as she walked out to the car with him. He drove them over to the town square and she stepped out of the car, "I'm going to go find Care."

He smiled, "Go ahead."

She walked off to find Caroline, who was standing with Tyler. She heard her screech, "You're going to do what?"

Aleksi ran over to them quickly, "What's going on?"

Tyler said, "Hayley found a witch strong enough to do the body jump spell. You know, the Klaus specialty."

Caroline was frantic, "So you're going to put him in someone else's body and then what?"

Tyler said, "We encase the body in concrete and then bury it."

Caroline asked, "Why not just desiccate him like Bonnie did?"

Tyler scoffed, "Because to do that spell, you have to stop a human heart. I was a little short of volunteers."

Caroline asked, "Well who was dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus sublet?"

Tyler didn't say a word and they both knew what that meant.

Both Aleksi and Caroline screamed, "Are you nuts?"

Tyler said, "Okay, don't freak out."

Caroline was gone over the edge, "Freak out? Freak out? I'm about to hemorrhage! You volunteered?"

Aleksi shook her head, "That's a really stupid idea, Tyler. Don't do it."

Tyler said, "It's not forever. Just long enough for the hybrids to be able to completely disappear."

Aleksi scoffed, "It isn't your place to help them. Let them be on their own. You piss Klaus off enough."

Caroline was almost hysterical, "Well I can think of better ways for us to spend out senior year than you buried in concrete, Tyler."

Tyler tried to comfort Caroline, but it didn't work. Aleksi hugged her friend tightly, "We will get through this, Care."

Tyler tried to make her understand, "This started with me. This has to end with me too. I need you to support me on this."

Caroline was almost in tears but she gently nodded her head while in Aleksi's arms. Tyler walked away and Aleksi pulled Caroline towards the Grill. They stood inside and Caroline seemed to stare at the snowflake painting. Aleksi knew it was Klaus' and the fact that Caroline was admiring it was hilarious to her.

Caroline was still hurt by the whole Tyler thing that she lashed out at Klaus, "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?"

Klaus chuckled slightly, "Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him."

Klaus tried to step closer to her but every step he took, she stepped away. Caroline smiled slightly, "Nice snowflake, by the way."

He frowned, "Is my work really that literal?"

Caroline actually smiled that time, "I'm serious. There's something….lonely about it."

Klaus grinned, "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?"

Caroline tried to walk away with Aleksi but Klaus followed them. Aleksi smirked to herself at the thought of Klaus being a love sick puppy. Caroline sighed, "Cant. Too many adult prying eyes." She turned around to face him and he stepped closer to her, "Don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting."

He grinned, "Well then it's a good thing that the high school part is nearly over."

Aleksi knew what he was doing, he was trying to show her how pleasant he could be, that he could be a good person. And Aleksi knew that Caroline was falling for it. Caroline said, "If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne."

He asked with a grin, "Is that our thing?"

Caroline scoffed at him, "We don't have a 'thing'."

He just grinned as he said, "Allow me."

Once he walked away for a second to get her some champagne, "You are falling for his charms, Care."

Caroline shook her head, "I am not. He is Klaus, it will never happen."

Aleksi just nodded so Caroline wouldn't get mad, but she knew the truth. Caroline was falling for the big bad hybrid.

Caroline and Aleksi excused themselves so Caroline could go talk to Stefan outside. They were discussing the sword that was hidden somewhere in the house. She wasn't listening until she heard her name, "Aleksi."

Aleksi turned her attention to them, "Yes?"

Stefan asked, "Do you have any idea where the sword is?"

Aleksi shook her head no, "If it's something you would want from him, then he doesn't tell me about it. I guess he doesn't trust me."

Caroline swore, "What are we going to do now?"

Stefan exhaled sharply, "Klaus is the only shot we have at finding the cure. We need him. Tyler has to call if off."

Tyler appeared behind them, clearly pissed off, "Well that's not going to happen. How could you tell him Care? It was supposed to stay a secret and you go and blab it to other vampires."

Stefan said, "Look all I'm asking for it a little bit of time, okay?"

Tyler asked, "How long? I can't risk their lives for you. One already died because of you." Tyler glared at Caroline and then at Aleksi, "I don't owe you anything. I have to take him out."

Stefan sped in front of him, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Caroline's voice was scared, "Stefan." Stefan wasn't paying attention so she tried again, "Stefan."

The other hybrids had them surrounded, "Sorry man but you don't have a choice in this."

Aleksi scowled at him, "Tyler don't do this. It won't be good for you to pick a side, you'll lose everything if you do."

Tyler glared at Aleksi, "You don't know what it feels like Aleksi. You could do everything in the world to him and he would never harm you. You are his family and you aren't even sired to him. You have no idea how we feel."

Tyler's harsh words sealed the cold feeling in Aleksi. She wasn't going to let him do this. He caroled them towards the Lockwood cellar and told the other hybrids to keep them inside so they couldn't interfere. Caroline was infuriated by him, "Tyler!"

Tyler ignored his friends, "Keep them down here until we're ready to bring Klaus in. Use the chains if you have to."

Stefan tried to plead with him, "Come on, Tyler. This is bigger than you. It's about more than revenge for us."

Tyler nodded, "I know what it's about for you, Stefan. It's about the cure. You know what happens to a hybrid when he's cured of being a vampire? We go back to being werewolves, turning on every full moon. We could give a rat's ass about the cure."

Aleksi scowled, "Selfish bastards."

Tyler yelled, "Us? What about you? What are you getting out of this, Aleksi?"

Aleksi shook her head, "Nothing. I just get to help a friend become human again. I like being this way, I'm completely invincible."

The female Kim stabbed a stake into her chest, "Not invincible."

Aleksi grinned as she yanked the stake out, "But I am. If any harm comes to me, then you have Klaus to answer to."

Kim scowled but didn't do anything else to her and Tyler ignored them as he walked out. After a phone call from Damon, the hybrids let the three pass. Caroline went to find Tyler to tell him their plan to help him, by putting Klaus in Rebekah's body. And Aleksi followed Stefan to talk to Klaus. She finally found out that they had daggered Rebekah on the night they had talked about the cure and the Five.

As they approached him, Hayley was walking away. Aleksi watched her with wonder, she was definitely up to something. Klaus grinned at the two, "She doesn't like me much. Where have you been all day Stefan? And Aleksi, where has Caroline gotten to?"

Stefan said, "I've been around." Aleksi said, "Caroline is off with Tyler somewhere."

She watched him inwardly twitch at those words, "I'm not interested in vagary, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Caroline's been lovely, which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction, now do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you?"

Stefan just blurted out, "I broke into your safe to look for the sword." Aleksi couldn't believe he had just blurted it out like that.

Klaus asked, "Why?"

Stefan said matter of factly, "Because I don't trust you."

Klaus frowned, "I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?"

Aleksi laughed at his words, "You just simply can't be trusted."

Klaus growled, "Go away, Aleksi dear. Stefan and I need to have a private chat."

She scowled at him as she walked toward the Grill where Caroline was supposed to be. As she walked in, she heard April screaming from the bathroom. Aleksi sped to the back and saw Caroline on the ground, who the hell had done that? Caroline soon got up though and twisted her neck around. Aleksi asked, "What happened?"

Caroline's anger was seen in her eyes, "That werewolf bitch has lost her mind. She snapped my neck."

Caroline stared at April and compelled her to forget and they walked out together as Caroline called Stefan, "Stefan, it's me. That little werewolf slut has lost her mind. Go to the Lockwood Cellar and make sure that Rebekah's body is still there. I'm going to find Tyler. Hayley is trying to screw this up."

Matt came running up to them as they walked out in the open, "There you are. Stefan's been looking for you. Adrian's leading Klaus to the cellar."

Caroline scowled, "How come the only time April Young isn't following you around like a lost puppy is when I'm laying dead with a broken neck?"

Aleksi added her snide comment, "Just luck I guess."

Caroline glared at her and Matt said, "April saw you?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, but it's okay. I compelled her."

Matt shook his head, "She can't be compelled. Jeremy gave her his vervain bracelet. She can't be compelled."

They were so very screwed this time. Could anything get worse? Aleksi ran outside and she saw Tyler run away from Hayley with a horrified expression. Something was severely wrong. She ran after him and they collided in the woods as they came upon the remains and pieces of all the dead hybrids. Aleksi felt like she was going to be sick, he had slaughtered all of his hybrids. The plan had gone so desperately wrong, what had happened? Aleksi looked at Tyler, "What the hell happened?"

Tyler was on the verge of tears, "Hayley lied. She said they were needed for the sacrifice. He killed them all and she set it all up."

Aleksi was in shock, Hayley really wasn't a good person, so she had been right. Aleksi stared at Tyler, "Get the hell out of here."

Tyler shook his head, "I can't leave everyone. I can't leave Care."

Aleksi grabbed him roughly, "He will murder you, Tyler. You need to run, get far away."

He hugged her before he took off into the woods. She ran back towards the town square and she saw Klaus walking towards Carol Lockwood, who reeked of booze. Aleksi ran over, "Don't do it, Klaus."

He growled, "Get the hell away from me, Aleksi. You were probably in on it too."

Aleksi grabbed his arm, "You are my family. I would never dream of hurting you, no matter how much we disagree."

Klaus shoved her off him and still walked over to Carol. He grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved it into the water of the fountain. Aleksi tried to pull him off of her but he grew his nails and backhanded her across the face. He hit her so hard, she blacked out for a few minutes. When she came to, Carol was dead in the water and Klaus was gone. She could feel the dried blood on her face from where he had cut her. She was slightly afraid to go home, but she needed to check on her brother and Ravina. She couldn't let Klaus take his anger out on them because of those other morons.


	14. Saving Lives & Training the Hunter

Aleksi ran back towards the mansion, not even bothering to clean her face as she burst in the door. Klaus was already there and grabbed her by the throat, "Do tell me why I shouldn't kill you, Aleksi?"

Aleksi choked, "Because I'm all you have left for family. And Kol would be pissed."

Klaus laughed, "Not good enough reasons," as he tightened his grip on her neck.

Then a surprising voice was heard from behind them, "Let her go Klaus."

Klaus threw Aleksi against the wall with a thud and turned to Gregor, "You are really going to stand up to me?"

Gregor nodded, "Yes I am, because we both know Aleksi would never let you get hurt."

Klaus debated it for a minute and then growled, "Fine. But if this happens again, I'll kill you both."

He stormed away and Gregor ran to help Aleksi up. She stood up, whispered, "Thank you," and ran to her room.

The next day, after school, they had a memorial for Carol and Aleksi sat beside Tyler and Caroline. After the people have left, Aleksi approached Elena, "Where is Jeremy at?"

Elena scowled, "Why would I tell you?"

Aleksi glared at the stupid girl, "I am the best vampire hunter this world has ever seen, so I am the best person to help him."

Elena still wouldn't tell her so Aleksi walked away, dialing Damon's number. He answered quickly, "What is it Aleksi?"

Aleksi asked, "Where is Jeremy?"

Damon said, "At the Gilbert lake house, why?"

Aleksi said, "I'll be there shortly."

Damon didn't get a chance to say anything before she took off. She appeared next to them while they were outside training. Aleksi shoved Matt out of the way, "Let me do this."

Jeremy shook his head, "I don't feel comfortable with this."

Aleksi scowled, "I'm the best vampire hunter. And I happen to be a hybrid so it's not like you can hurt me. Just let me help you. I can teach you the best out of everyone."

Jeremy nodded as she stood in front of him. She threw him a stake and said, "Come at me. Try to kill me."

He moved forward to stab her and she knocked his feet out from under him, "Too sloppy. Try again."

Jeremy stood up and tried to maneuver to the side to stab her but she slammed her arm into his chest and knocked him to the ground again, "Are you even trying, Jer?"

He was panting and out of breath, "You really are the best aren't you?"

Aleksi was about to answer when Klaus' voice rang out, "Yes she is. She is the best at what she does. World renowned."

Aleksi scowled at him, "What do you want?"

Klaus put his hands up in surrender, "Just came to check on the hunter. See how he is progressing, but since you are here, I suspect he shall be ready soon."

Aleksi scoffed and was about to talk when she saw Jeremy trying to sneak up on her but she ducked and grabbed his leg, pulling it out from under him. He landed flat on his back, "You are too good. I'll never be able to beat you."

Aleksi smirked, "Well when you can beat me, then you know all other vampires are toast."

Klaus grinned, "You keep up the good work, Aleksi dear."

Aleksi just smiled fakely, "Go away, Nik. I have work to do."

He strolled back towards his vehicle and left. Damon said, "Alright, both of you need to do some laps."

Jeremy groaned, "But I'm hungry."

Damon said, "Do some laps and then you can eat."

The boys went to run their lap around the lake and once they were gone a bit, Damon turned to Aleksi, "What are you doing here?"

Aleksi said, "Exactly what I said, helping Jeremy. I can make him a better hunter than all of you."

Damon walked dangerously close to her and he looked down at her appearance, "You're always so dark now. And you don't wear your daylight ring anymore."

Aleksi laughed, "I was always dark and I don't need the damn ring so why wear it."

He touched her cheek, "Because I gave it to you."

Aleksi growled, "If you don't remove your hand, I will break it off."

Damon scowled, "Why are you such a bitch now?"

Aleksi screamed, "Because you chose Elena over me. Pssh it's no contest, I'm better in every way. It's just like Nik said, everyone loves the damn Petrova's."

Damon frowned, "Since when is it Nik?"

Aleksi smiled, "He's family so I call him like the family does."

Damon stormed away from her, obviously pissed off at her words. All of a sudden, Aleksi's cell rang, "Hello?"

Caroline's frantic voice was on the other end, "Aleksi, where the heck are you? Rebekah had us all in the library and she compelled us to stay there. And she made Elena confess her feelings right in front of Stefan and then she compelled Tyler to turn. He will attack us if he does, we need your help."

Aleksi gasped, '"I'm not close to the school. I will get Gregor there. Call me back after everything is settled."

Aleksi hung up from her call with Caroline and then dialed Gregor's number, "Gregor, I have to talk fast. My friends are in trouble at the school. I need you to get there now and help them. I'm too far away to help. Rebekah compelled Tyler to turn and attack the vampires. Go help please!"

He said, "Im going now," and he hung up.

The boy were back now but Aleksi was distracted. She told them to eat while she waited for Caroline to call back. It was night time now and the others walked into the house and Aleksi stood in the doorway. Jeremy mentally slapped himself, "Come in Aleksi."

Aleksi smiled as she stepped inside the house. But she walked straight through and sat out on the deck. She heard a commotion and ran back inside to see Jeremy stab a blonde vampire. Aleksi growled, "Where the hell did she come from?"

Jeremy and Matt both shook their head. Aleksi's cell broke the silence, and she answered if frantically, "Is everything alright?"

Caroline said, "Yes, it's all good. Gregor helped immensely. And I have to warn you about something."

Aleksi was slightly worried, "What's wrong?"

Caroline paused for a bit, "Kol is back."

Aleksi dropped her cell phone and Caroline yelled through the phone, "Aleksi? Aleksi? Are you alright?"

Aleksi picked it up and spoke with no emotion, "I'm fine. Thanks for telling me."

Caroline said goodbye but she was reluctant to do so because Aleksi sounded so distant. Aleksi stood in the middle of the lake house, almost in a comatose state. Jeremy waved his hand in front of her, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi finally looked at him, "Im fine. I'll be outside on the porch."

They watched her go and she stood outside as her thoughts ran rampant. What the hell would she even say when she faced Kol again?


	15. Pt 1: A Happy Reunion or Ominous Ending?

Aleksi was still standing out on the porch when she heard Damon talking to someone on his cell. He walked over to Jeremy and said, "Klaus wants us to meet him at this bar on the outskirts of town."

Aleksi walked back inside, "Let's go."

Damon scowled, "No one said you are going, Aleksi."

She looked at Jeremy and he said, "I want her to come with us." Damon glared at Jeremy but didn't say a word. They all got into the car and went towards this bar.

As they walked in, Aleksi was practically suffocated with all the blood in the air, what the hell had he done? She saw the bodies laying everywhere, "Please tell me you didn't turn a bar full of people to vampires."

Klaus just smirked as he sipped his drink, "Fine I won't tell you."

Aleksi sighed, "Really? This is your solution. He isn't ready yet."

Klaus said, "Tough luck, we need to finish that tattoo so we can get this cure."

Aleksi shook her head and Klaus said, "When they feed, then they will all be vampires. Kill them hunter."

Jeremy said, "No, these were people."

Klaus laughed, "We all were. You need to kill so here they all are."

Jeremy shook his head no again and Klaus lost his temper, "Fine, I will make them attack your friend Matt then."

Matt screamed, "What?"

Klaus just shrugged, "Kill them or I will make you kill them."

Damon said, "Go get the weapons, Jer."

Jeremy and Matt walked outside and Klaus called out, "If I hear an engine, I'll tell them to kill all of you."

Once they were outside, Aleksi scowled, "Really? This is your solution?"

Klaus nodded, "He needs to do this. I suggest if he isn't ready, then you go help him."

Aleksi shook her head as she ran outside and looked at the two waiting, "Run. You need to run. He will send them after Matt either way. Now go. I'll be right behind you."

They took off running and Klaus and Damon walked out a few minutes later, "You told them to run didn't you?"

Aleksi just smirked at them and Klaus said, "Attack the human with the hunter."

All of the vampires took off running into the woods and Aleksi sped after them. She caught one feeding on Matt and she flung him off. Jeremy came running to help Matt and Aleksi held the vampire in place for Jeremy to kill. He staked him and then Damon appeared, "You have to kill all of them."

Jeremy shook his head, "There are way too many. We have to run."

Damon growled, "The lake house isn't far from here. Run. Aleksi make sure they get there."

Aleksi nodded as she ran after them. Matt ran into Elena in the woods and she asked, "What's going on?"

Aleksi screeched, "Klaus turned a bar of vampires for Jeremy to kill and now they are after us. Run!"

Aleksi pushed all of them towards the lake house and slammed the door closed. She fell against the door once they were safe inside. Elena stared out the window, "They are out there waiting."

Aleksi stood up to look, "It's fine. Once morning comes, they will have to hide or they will die."

Damon came in and Elena jumped into his arms and they went upstairs to sleep. Matt said, "Go get some sleep Aleksi."

Aleksi frowned as she looked at Matt with her golden eyes, "I can't go up there."

He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand as he turned the TV on loud and talked to her through the night.

She woke up with her head resting against Matt's shoulder and she heard Damon, "Awe how cute. Aleksi and a human."

Aleksi just glared up at him and showed her hybrid teeth. He put his hands up in defense, "Sorry."

He shoved Jeremy to wake him up, "We need to go check on those vamps."

Jeremy groaned as he got up and Aleksi jumped up from her spot on the couch, "Let's do this."

Jeremy asked, "What about Elena and Matt?"

Damon said, "They will stay here. Now let's go."

The three of them walked out and made their way to the bar in Damon's car. She stepped out and realized how quiet it was, which was not a good sign. They walked into the bar and the smell of dead hit Aleksi's nose and Damon noticed, "Yeah, that doesn't smell nice." There were blood stains all over the walls and the floor.

They followed the smell to the back of the bar and they saw the body of all the dead vampires. Who the heck had killed them? Then a voice entered the room, "I confess…..I did it."

Aleksi couldn't turn around so she stood facing the dead vampires, trying to figure out what to do. She heard Jeremy ask, "Kol?"

Kol sounded happy, "Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We three need to have a little chat."

Kol asked, "Care for a drink?"

Damon growled, "He's underage and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it."

She then heard his voice address her, "What about you darling? Who are you anyways?"

Damon turned to see that Aleksi hadn't turned around to face him, so he knew something was wrong. He could taunt Kol with her or he could help her. He decided to be nice for once, "She is no one. Just my recent lay. Don't mind her."

Kol laughed, "Oh have you finally let Aleksi go?"

Damon chuckled, "No, this is just my girl on the side that Aleksi doesn't know about."

Kol growled very loudly and she heard him move towards Damon, but Jeremy said, "Enough. Ignore her. Tell us why you killed them."

Kol scoffed, "You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones for that matter."

Damon scowled, "Why? What's it to you either way?"

Kol growled, "Because you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous."

Damon grinned, "Oh…you must be talking about Silas."

Kol growled, "What do you know of him?"

Damon shrugged, "Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem."

Kol asked, "Isn't it?"

Damon shook his head. Kol laughed at Damon's stupidity, "A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?"

Damon said, "We're not going to back off the cure cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot."

She heard Kol shove Damon, "Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"

Aleksi saw Jeremy raise his bow from the corner of her eye, "I'm not calling anything off, mate."

Kol huffed and then said, "Well I could kill you. But then I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse. And I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms."

Kol sped towards Jeremy but Damon shoved Kol into the wall. Damon screamed, "Run Jeremy!"

She heard him run out and Damon said, "That means you too darling."

Aleksi tried to speed out of the room but Kol caught her arm the second she was next to him. She froze as she stared into his eyes and he gasped, "Aleksi?"

She frowned, "Hi Kol."

He said, "One second darling." He turned to Damon and grabbed him by the throat and shoved a pipe through his stomach. He touched his blood and put it to his mouth, "Yep, no vervain. Now you sit there until I'm finished talking to Aleksi."

Damon sat perfectly still as Kol compelled him and then his attention turned back to Aleksi, "Where have you been?"

Aleksi shrugged, "Away. I need to just get away. I'm sorry."

Kol scowled, "I looked everywhere for you."

Aleksi laughed, "You didn't believe Nik could bring me back? Well he did, in a way."

Kol cocked an eyebrow, "Since when is he Nik to you? Has he given up his pursuit of Miss Forbes and moved on to you?"

Aleksi scoffed, "No, Kol. I just call him like the rest of his family does. He is my family."

Kol nodded, "Now why are you here with Damon? Are you and he still a thing cause I might just have to kill him if that's true."

Aleksi shook her head sadly, "No we aren't. He wants Elena. I was forgotten the second I left town."

Kol stroked her cheek, "I didn't forget you Aleksi. And you are far better than the Petrova doppelganger. If he doesn't see that then he is a complete moron and it's my gain."

Aleksi glanced up at him and he grabbed her head and pulled her forward to his lips. She should have felt a bit self-conscious making out with Kol right in front of Damon, but she didn't care. He added pressure to their kiss and her arms went around his neck and he pushed her backwards against the wall. She knew they had better things to do right now, but she couldn't seem to care. He hoisted her up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, which seemed to knock her out of her lust filled state. "Kol, we can't do this right now."

He pulled back from her and put her feet on the ground, "You're right. We can do this later."

He then turned his attention back to Damon and she dreaded whatever he was about to do to Damon.


	16. Pt 2: A Happy Reunion or Ominous Ending?

Aleksi stood beside Kol as he went to torturing Damon again. She couldn't take it so as soon as his back was turned, she ran. She couldn't find the courage inside her to face him right now. She went straight to the lake house and Jeremy asked, "Where is Damon?"

Aleksi shook her head vigorously, "At the bar. I couldn't stay there." Tears started to fall down her face, "I couldn't face Kol. He saw it was me."

Elena panicked, "He could kill him! Why would you leave him to Kol? The guy is fucking nuts! Mostly because of you."

Aleksi turned with a growl as she showed her teeth to Elena and her eyes glowed gold, "Be careful how you speak to me, one bite and you're dead."

Jeremy put a hand on Aleksi's shoulder, "Don't fight. We need to figure out what to do about Damon."

Aleksi calmed down but was still in a frantic state. Elena said, "We will have to go to Klaus. He will be the only one to rein Kol in."

Aleksi nodded, "Yeah, you all go talk to Klaus about calling Kol off."

Jeremy asked, "You aren't coming?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I can't be anywhere that he will go. I just cannot face him."

Elena was about to protest but Jeremy stopped her, "Okay, you can stay here, but if we need you, will you come?"

Aleksi thought about it for a moment before she nodded, "Yes, I will."

Jeremy nodded as the three left. She plopped down on the couch and took a deep breath. Why was she acting like such an idiot? Why was she so flustered by Kol's appearance again? She was so deep in thought that when her cell rang, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She finally answered it, "Hello?"

The person on the other end surprised her, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi was worried now, "Jane-Anne, why are you calling me? What's wrong?"

Jane-Anne paused for a moment, "Are you back in your hometown? Or at least where you were before you came to New Orleans?"

Aleksi said, "Yes I am. Why?"

Jane-Anne's voice sounded sad, "Something terrible is about to happen Aleksi."

Aleksi's panic rose, "What do you mean Jane-Anne? Did you see something?"

Jane-Anne was crying now, "Yes I did. Are you in love with two men?"

Aleksi didn't like where this was going, "Yes I am."

Jane-Anne continued, "And right now one is going to do something bad because the other told him to, right?"

Aleksi said, "I have no idea about that."

Jane-Anne said, "One has black hair and the other brown."

Aleksi frowned, she was right, "Yes, Jane-Anne. What is going to happen?"

Jane-Anne was silent for a while before she said, "You have to kill one of them. One of the ones you love has to die."

Aleksi's heart broke at those words. How the hell could she ever pick one of them to kill? There had to be another way to solve this. She asked, "Is that all you saw?"

Jane-Anne said, "Yes. If you don't kill one, lots of people will die. I am sorry to lay this on you Aleksi, but you needed to know. It will happen soon. You must make a decision."

Aleksi took a deep breath, "Thank you, Jane-Anne. I need to go sort this out now."

Jane-Anne said, "Good luck," as she hung up.

Aleksi dropped the phone from her hand as she started to bawl uncontrollably. She couldn't stop herself, how was she going to do this? She didn't usually go around killing people. First she had to figure out what had happened. Then she could go from there and make a decision. She had to calm herself first before she could call Stefan to ask about information on what had happened with Damon.

* * *

Kol walked into the mansion, his whole mission was to figure out where the hell Aleksi had run off to. He just wanted to find her right now, but Rebekah blocked him in the kitchen. She asked, "Going somewhere? I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased."

Kol just smiled at his sister, "I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid, and I didn't." He tried to maneuver around her but she moved with him.

Rebekah said, "Oh well that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it."

Kol finally just pushed Rebekah but she put the dagger against his back and he froze. His own sister was planning on daggering him, would the betrayal never end? He asked, "You would really dagger me?"

Rebekah nodded, "If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over."

Kol chuckled with anger, "And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them. Look at what this family has become. I mean Elijah won't even show his face because he's so disgusted by our bickering. The cure has ruined us and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is."

Rebekah scoffed, "This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure."

Kol spun with vampire speed and pointed the white oak stake at his sister's chest. Rebekah screeched, "Kol!"

He growled, "I won't let you raise Silas. Besides, I just came to find Aleksi."

Klaus ran in and broke the two up, "Enough of the foolishness. Put it down Kol."

Kol growled at Klaus, "Fine. Now tell me what I came to this godforsaken house to find out. Where is Aleksi?"

Gregor and Ravina came down the stairs at hearing all of the commotion, "Aleksi hasn't been here for a few days."

Kol turned to Gregor, "Why hasn't she been here?"

Gregor shrugged, "She didn't tell me. She was just gone. It could have something to do with Klaus trying to kill her."

Kol spun to face his brother, "You did what?"

Klaus shrugged, "She may have been part of a plan to murder me, she deserved it."

Kol flew at Klaus and slammed him to the wall but Klaus shoved him off. That didn't stop Kol from trying again though. Ravina screamed, "Stop it! Aleksi is fine. She is probably just with Caroline, the two are practically inseparable."

Kol nodded as he sped out of the house to Caroline's. He knocked on Caroline's door and she cautiously approached it and opened it, "Yes?"

He just smirked, "Is Aleksi here? Or have you see her?"

Caroline shook her head, "No she isn't here. And I haven't seen her since the memorial at school yesterday."

Kol gripped his head as if he had a headache, "Thank you anyway Caroline."

Caroline saw the defeated look on his face and she said, "She's scared to face you."

He spun around, "Why would she be scared?"

Caroline said, "She is in love with you. She ran from everything. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Her whole world was flipped the second she found out what she was and it's been a constant downhill for her."

Kol nodded as he whole heartedly smiled at Caroline, "Thank you Caroline. If she comes here, let me know."

Caroline smiled slightly at him, "Sure." Caroline shut the door and sighed, Aleksi was going to be pissed with her when she found out that she had just told Kol all that. But it was payback for the Klaus thing.


	17. Fighting For Love

It was late in the night when Aleksi composed herself to call Stefan. He answered after a few rings, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi couldn't contain her emotions as she asked the dreaded question, "What did Kol do to Damon?"

Stefan slowly climbed out of Rebekah's bed, "Hold on a second."

He walked out into the hallway after he threw on his pants, "Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. So we would stop looking for the cure."

Aleksi sobbed, "She was right, she was fucking right."

Stefan asked, "Aleksi, what are you talking about? Who was right?"

She mumbled almost incoherently, "One of them has to die, I can't do that."

Stefan was so worried about her that he forgot he was in a house full of vampires, "Aleksi! Aleksi! Tell me what's wrong."

She said, "I can't am sorry," and the line went dead. He sighed as he turned to go back to bed but Kol was there, "Who were you just on the phone with?"

Stefan said, "You already know so why ask?"

Kol grinned, "Where is she?"

Stefan shrugged, "I have no idea. She was babbling incoherent stuff."

Kol stomped away as Stefan went back to bed.

* * *

Aleksi curled up into a ball on the couch of the lake house as she cried. She couldn't kill one of them, she just couldn't. How could she get around this? She slowly fell asleep and tried to not focus on the pain of what tomorrow could possibly bring.

She woke up the next day and decided she had to do something. She decided the best place to start was the Salvatore house. She knocked on the door but no one answered, so she walked inside. She yelled, "Damon? Stefan? Anyone here?"

She was surprised by the voice that answered her, "Aleksi. Come down to the basement."

Aleksi walked down to the panic room for vampires and she saw Klaus standing by the door. Aleksi laughed, "You are the guard for today? Are you two bonding over your villainy?"

Damon fake laughed, "Shut it Aleksi. Where the hell have you been hiding?"

Aleksi shrugged, playing it off, "I've been around."

Klaus said, "I was told you were hysterical last night."

Aleksi's head jerked to stare at him, "And who told you that?"

Klaus grinned, knowing it was true, "Kol who heard Stefan screaming your name in the middle of the night."

Aleksi squinted her eyes, "Why was Stefan in your house at night?"

Klaus was about to answer but Aleksi put up her hand, "Never mind. I already know. You boys and your ability to share is absolutely disgusting."

Both men laughed at her but she ignored them, "Where is everyone else?"

Damon said, "Stefan is trying to get the dagger from Rebekah. And I assume Elena and Jeremy are trying to hold Kol at bay."

Aleksi flinched at those words, "Where is Rebekah? And Elena?"

Klaus said, "Stefan is distracting Rebekah at the school. Elena is at her house."

Aleksi didn't say another word before she sped off, leaving two bewildered guys. She was at the school in seconds,"Rebekah! Where are you?"

Rebekah called out to her, "Aleksi? We are in the hall down a ways."

Aleksi sped towards the sound of her voice. She finally found them and Rebekah asked, "What are you doing here?"

Aleksi was almost hysterical again, "I need that dagger."

Rebekah scowled, "You came to take it from me too?"

Aleksi shook her head, "You don't understand. I need it to save someone, not to hurt anybody. Please just trust me, Bekah."

Rebekah stared at the terrified expression on Aleksi's face and she pulled it out of her sock and handed it to her, "Don't make me regret this, Lex."

Aleksi scowled, "Stupid Caroline for ever making that name up." Aleksi hugged Rebekah quickly before she was gone. It was already dark now and she sped to the Gilbert house to stop the travesty that was about to happen.

She had the dagger tucked into her jeans as she approached the house. She heard him yell in pain and she didn't even think as she sped into the house to stop it. Good thing she had already been invited in. She saw Jeremy about to stake him in the kitchen and she sped between the stake and him.

She screamed in pain as the stake went into her shoulder blade instead of his chest. Both Jeremy and Elena gasped as they saw her save him. Elena screamed, "What are you doing? He has to die! Otherwise, Damon will kill Jeremy."

Aleksi shoved Kol towards the hall that led to the front door, with the stake still in her back. She cringed in pain as Kol pulled it out for her. She screamed as the wood came out of her skin and bone. There was a sound at the door and Kol turned to see Klaus standing there, obviously with murder in mind against the Gilberts. That distracted him long enough for what Aleksi needed to do. She pulled the dagger from her waistband and when he turned back to face her, she plunged it into his chest. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry Kol."

The last thing she saw was the horrified look on his face as he turned gray. Klaus screamed from the doorway, "Did you just dagger him?"

Before Aleksi could answer, Bonnie appeared and sent him to his knees. Elena said, "He will kill us even though we didn't get to kill Kol."

Klaus growled, "Damn right I will. You planned on killing my brother."

Bonnie said, "Invite him in."

Elena looked at her like she was insane but she did it and he ran after them in the living room. Bonnie trapped him in the living room and Aleksi pulled Kol's body towards the invisible field and pushed him in with Klaus. Bonnie said, "That will hold him a few days. Let's go."

Jeremy stared at Aleksi, "Are you coming?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I can't. I'm not part of the little group anymore. I chose a side, Jer. It's not a side that you all like. Tell Damon to take you hunting so you can finish the mark."

She watched them all walk out of the house and she was left alone with Klaus. She sat on the outside of the barrier, just staring at Kol's body. Klaus shook his head at Aleksi, "I can't believe you daggered him."

Aleksi screamed, "I had to. They were going to kill him!"

Klaus nodded, "They were, but how did you know that?"

Aleksi looked at the ground, "I have witch friends."

Klaus nodded, "I am glad you saved him."

Aleksi felt the tears start to form, "I couldn't let him die. Can we undagger him now?"

Klaus shook his head, "No, sorry Aleksi, but until we find the cure and it gets taken, Kol has to stay daggered so he can't fight us on this."

Aleksi took a deep breath, she didn't want Kol to stay daggered but she knew that Klaus was right. She just hoped when he was undaggered that he would forgive her for what she had done.


	18. Guilt Will Drive You Mad

Aleksi sat on the floor of the Gilbert house, just staring at Kol's body. Guilt racked her senses as she cried at the sight of his lifeless gray body. She was almost positive that he would be pissed at her. She didn't know if she could live with that. Klaus watched her with sharp eyes, "Aleksi, calm yourself."

Aleksi sobbed as she turned her tear stained eyes up at Klaus. She screamed, "I daggered the man I love! He will never forgive me!"

Klaus said, "Aleksi come here."

Aleksi moved a bit closer to him and he pulled her towards him with a piece of furniture. She screamed, "What are you doing?! I'm stuck in here now!"

Klaus pulled her against him, stroking her hair, "Aleksi, it will be fine. Kol will forgive you."

Aleksi shook her head vigorously, "He won't! He will never forgive me!"

Klaus laughed, "You forget I control my family. I will make him forgive you love. You did it to protect him and keep him safe because you love him."

Aleksi wrapped her hands around his chest, "thank you."

Aleksi was content and happy there, but then they heard a laugh, "Awe how cute. Have you finally fallen to his charms?"

Aleksi scowled at Tyler, "Why are you acting like that?"

Tyler shook his head, "You chose them over us."

Aleksi frowned, "I love Kol, Tyler. You don't chose who you love."

Tyler just shook his head at her, "You could have picked better."

Aleksi looked up at her best friend, "You just going to let him talk to me like that?"

Caroline frowned at Aleksi, "I'm sorry, Lex. I know you love him."

Aleksi was still tucked into Klaus' arms as Tyler and him starting a shouting match with each other. Aleksi pulled away from Klaus and she tripped, falling next to Kol's body. She screamed as she backed away from him. Her screams fell on deaf ears because Tyler and Klaus were still fighting with each other, then Klaus did the most atrocious thing ever. He stabbed Caroline with a lamp post, and yanked her inside the barrier with him and latched into her neck. Aleksi screamed as she saw it, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Klaus dropped Caroline to the ground and smiled with her blood still on his mouth, "Tyler needed to be taught a lesson."

Aleksi jumped up to run to her friend, "Care, are you alright?"

She looked up at Aleksi with sad eyes and motioned Aleksi down to her. Aleksi leaned down to listen to her, she whispered, "Told you he doesn't feel anything for me."

Aleksi started to yell, "You fix her right now!"

Klaus shook his head, "No, Tyler needs to learn."

Aleksi screeched, "Klaus! Do it now!"

He cringed at her calling him Klaus again, "Aleksi, you have to understand..."

She screamed, "No I don't. Fix her! She is my best friend."

Klaus just sat on the couch, not looking at Aleksi. Aleksi turned to Tyler, "Take her upstairs."

Tyler scooped her up and took her upstairs as her health steadily declined. Aleksi got in Klaus' face, "Why the hell would you do that? The one woman who could possibly love you, and you try to kill her? Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

He was so angry at her harsh words that he spit out something nasty, "And how is what I did any different from what you did to Kol?"

Aleksi made a slight squeak as her mouth slammed shut and she walked over to the couch to sit down, not looking at Klaus. Her cell suddenly rang and she answered it with sluggish depressed movements, "Yes?"

It was Damon, "Aleksi, are you fucking stupid? Why would you save him? Do you know how hard it was to find Jeremy some other vampires?"

Aleksi took a deep breath, trying to push back her anger, "Did you get it done though?"

Damon said, "Yeah we did. We are off to go find the cure now. You have fun with your twisted love."

Aleksi growled, "Shut up Damon. You're just pissed it isn't you! If you hadn't have been hung up on Elena, maybe we could have stayed together. So just shut the fuck up and go to hell."

She hung up quickly and she could see Klaus smirking at her, "Don't say a damn word, Nik."

Klaus laughed but stopped when Tyler walked back downstairs with Caroline in his arms. Aleksi jumped up from the couch, "What are you doing?"

Tyler said, "She is dying. He has to fix her. If he doesn't want to fix her, then I will let him watch her die."

Aleksi looked pained as she watched Tyler set her down on the floor and then he walked out of the house, leaving them alone. Klaus walked over to pick her up from the ground and set her on the couch. Caroline huffed, "If you don't heal me, I'll die."

Klaus tried to be indifferent, "Then Tyler will have learned his lesson."

Caroline whispered, "You won't let me die."

Klaus asked, "And why is that?"

Caroline said, "I know you're in love with me."

Klaus shook his head, "You're delusional love. I don't love anyone."

Aleksi watched the pair and she knew both were lying. Klaus was entirely in love with Caroline and Caroline was falling for the person that Klaus was on the inside. Caroline started to cough and Klaus jumped up to go to her side, clearly worried about her. Caroline then got really quiet and Aleksi worried that he had waited too long. He seemed panicked, "Caroline? Caroline?"

She took a wheezed and ragged breath and he let out a sigh of relief. He climbed onto the couch behind her and pulled her into his lap as he handed her his bleeding wrist. Aleksi smirked at the pair, they were quite a strange coupling, but she thought they were good together. She looked over at Kol's body and she wondered if they would have that great a love.


	19. The 'Off' Switch

Aleksi glanced up as she watched Caroline walk back into the Gilbert house on the phone, "Tell me you're not serious."

She heard Elena on the other end, "I wish I weren't. When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were gone too. Shane needs Bonnie to cast a spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the cure and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses."

Caroline asked, "Well where is Damon in all this?"

Elena said, "We had an argument. I though he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of a struggle."

Caroline was confused, "Meaning what?"

Elena said, "Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him."

Caroline asked, "Do you think Shane took him?"

Elena said, "No, I mean he's not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise. He must have someone, or at least a few some ones helping him."

Caroline sighed, "I'm so sorry. I wish I was there to help."

Elena said, "Well maybe there is something you can do from home."

Caroline smiled, "Anything. Tell me."

Elena said, "So Shane's looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, but we just can't translate the map."

Caroline followed, "Unless you get the Hunter's Sword from Klaus."

Elena said, "Exactly."

Aleksi heard various voices in the background, "He'll never give up the sword." "Yeah, but if anyone's going to get him to give it up, its Caroline."

Aleksi glanced over at Klaus, watching and listening to Caroline with interest. She went back to listening, "Well maybe he doesn't have to give it up. I mean Klaus is stuck in Elena's house by Bonnie's spell. He can't go anywhere. There is only so many place you can hide a three foot piece of metal."

Aleksi saw Klaus frown slightly but Caroline smirked, "I'll find it, don't worry. Just email me photos of Jeremy's tattoo. I'll find the sword and I'll call you back."

Elena said, "Thank you Caroline."

Klaus smirked at Caroline as she got up to leave, "Need my help with anything love?"

Caroline smirked back, but it was pure sarcasm, "Nope."

Aleksi sat beside Klaus on the couch as they waited for the pair to return, and then Aleksi's cell rang. She answered it after seeing it was Gregor, "Hello?"

He said, "Aleksi, where have you been? And where is Klaus? We haven't seen either of you recently."

Aleksi sighed, "I am actually trapped by a witch spell right now. Nik is with me. Jeremy and Elena tried to kill Kol, so I stopped them."

Gregor sounded frantic now, "You did what? And you're stuck where?"

Aleksi laughed, "I stopped them from killing Kol, but I did dagger him. And we are stuck in the Gilbert living room. Don't worry about me, as soon as the spell wears off, Nik and I will be home."

Gregor exhaled with relief, "Oh thank god, I just worried something horrible had happened."

Aleksi giggled, "Is that all, Greg?"

He said, "Yes Lex. I'll see you when you get back."

Aleksi hung up just in time to watch Caroline and Tyler walk in with that sword. Apparently Nik wasn't very good at hiding things. Klaus started his tirade again though, "Well if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?"

Tyler scowled, "I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure. By the way, we found this in your attic." Aleksi watched the smug grin slide across Tyler's face but Nik just him down, "And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?"

Tyler grinned, "You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this." He showed them the device built into the handle and Aleksi turned to Klaus, "Did you know that was there?"

Klaus just shrugged to her and she rolled her eyes at him. He turned back to Tyler, "And what do you think 'this' is?"

Caroline was the one to answer, which was a surprise, "It's called a cryptex." Tyler looked at Caroline in wonder, "I've seen the Da Vinci Code. You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side. And with the magic of the internet, Elena sent over these." She showed the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, "So now all we have to do is cryptex away. If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you."

Klaus grinned widely at her suggestion, "Well might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer?"

Aleksi glared at Klaus and shoved him, "Don't be an ass, Nik."

Tyler asked, "What's Aramaic?"

Caroline frowned, "it's a dead language. It hasn't been used since like biblical times."

Klaus just kept that smirk on his face, "Qetsiyah's native tongue I'm guessing. You know even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate. Perhaps weeks." Then he said some gibberish in a different language.

Aleksi shoved him again, "Stop being that way Nik and help them. I know that what you just said is in Aramaic."

He just smiled at her and Caroline asked, "What did that mean?" He kept smiling, "If only you spoke Aramaic."

Klaus stopped being an ass long enough to help them translate the sword while Aleksi just sat on the couch. She really didn't care for the whole cure thing, but it was important to her friends. Caroline said, "Okay, this is it. We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. Passage inside…requires young senator…and a pretty flower. Okay none of this makes sense!"

Aleksi could hear the frustration in Caroline's voice, but she couldn't help but laugh at Caroline's translation of the sword. Caroline scowled at Aleksi, "It isn't funny. Make him help."

Aleksi just looked at Klaus and he said, "Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom."

Tyler eyed Klaus suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

Klaus said, "I don't need to tell you my reasons. Caroline, bring my sword over here." She slowly walked over to him with the sword and showed him the images on the handle.

He said, "Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. There's something else."

He said it in Aramaic and Aleksi eyed him, "What does that mean Nik?"

He just smiled and Caroline, "What does it say?"

No matter how much they asked, he wouldn't reveal it, so they gave up. Caroline dialed Rebekah's number, "Hello?"

Caroline said, "Hey, it's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now."

Rebekah sounded cheery, "Got it, thanks."

Klaus added, "Actually, it was me."

Rebekah asked, "Nik, you helped?"

Klaus smiled, "You sound so surprised, little sister."

Rebekah scoffed, "Shouldn't I be? I mean you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?"

Klaus said, "Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness."

Aleksi scoffed, "You're full of it Nik."

Rebekah shook her, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me a hundred times…"

He cut her off, "No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live and die as you wish."

Aleksi yelled, "You know he is full of shit right Bekah?"

Rebekah said, "I figured."

Klaus growled at Aleksi but went back to talking to his sister, "There is one more thing, Rebekah. There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it. It's the only way you'll…."

Tyler frantically pushed the end call button to stop him from talking. Tyler walked out on the front porch with Caroline, clearly pissed off. Aleksi turned to Klaus, "Why didn't you tell them that?"

Klaus said, "Why should I? If Rebekah wants it, then let her have it, not one of them."

Aleksi sighed, "Nik, you are so hopeless."

They were stopped by Caroline walking back in, "You can't kill Tyler."

Klaus just smiled, "Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to."

Caroline sighed, "I'm not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here."

Klaus asked, "So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me…"

Caroline growled, "First you still have a family, second we all want that cure."

Klaus ignored the first part, "Do we? Do you want it?"

Caroline tried to cover it, "It doesn't matter. There is only one, so it's not like I'm going to get it anyway."

Klaus was persistent, "But if you could…you wouldn't, would you? You prefer who you are not to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." He got as close to her as he could through the barrier, "We're the same, Caroline."

Aleksi saw the look on their faces, Caroline was totally and completely falling for Klaus' charms, which was strange to see. Caroline tried to plead with him, "Then show me. You know how much I love Tyler. You can see how scared I am to lose him. If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion. Show him the mercy that I would show you."

Aleksi saw Klaus falter in his big bad attitude, "Mercy…for Tyler. Very well. Tell him to leave town immediately. And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him."

Caroline was excited, "Of course," but Klaus didn't shut his mouth. He said, "Tell him that this is the mercy that I extend for your sake….that I will give him a heard start before I kill him."

Caroline's happiness quickly faded as those words left his mouth. Aleksi glared at him, "Are you stupid, Nik? I thought you liked that girl?"

He growled and spun on Aleksi, "I do, that's why that puppy needs to get far away from her."

Aleksi shook her head, "It doesn't work that way. You have to give her the things she wants most, show her that she is the most important thing to you. Forgiving Tyler would have been that thing. I know you are in love with her, but you will never win her by being an asshole. And she will never forgive you if you kill Tyler."

Klaus walked towards the barrier trying to see if he could see Caroline still on the porch, and then he noticed they could leave. Aleksi jumped up, "Can we leave the living room now?"

Klaus nodded and Aleksi said, "But it hasn't been that long…"

Klaus frowned, "I think something happened to Bonnie."

Aleksi's face held worry as she looked back at Kol's body, "What are we going to do with him?"

Klaus said, "I'll get him in a moment, let me talk to Caroline."

She watched him walk out the door and she heard the pair talking. She didn't want to eavesdrop on this conversation but she caught his last words, "I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness, pity…because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."

She saw him walk back in and pick up Kol's body. He motioned for Aleksi to follow him and she did. She smiled at Caroline as she saw her on the porch before she took off with Klaus.

She followed him back to the mansion and watched him put Kol into his original casket. She had been sitting there for hours, she just couldn't leave him. She pushed back the tears so that no one would see them again, especially when Gregor walked up. He asked, "Are you alright, Aleksi?"

Aleksi nodded but her eyes couldn't hold back the tears, "I'm not alright. I freaking daggered him, Greg. He will hate me when he wakes."

Gregor wrapped his arms around his sister, "No he won't. He will understand."

Aleksi shook her head, "You give him far too much credit. All he will see is that I wouldn't kill Damon Salvatore instead of daggering him. He gets horribly jealous."

Gregor sighed, "It'll be alright. Let's get you out of this room. You don't need to be next to his body right now. How about you go check on your friends? Klaus said that they have come back now."

Aleksi didn't particularly like the idea of facing the people who had tried to kill the guy she loved, but she knew she had to. She said, "I'll be back later, Greg."

He nodded, "I'll still be here taking care of Ravina, Lex. Try not to focus on Kol right now."

Aleksi sped from the house and back to Elena's house. When she walked in, she saw Caroline cleaning things and Elena was nowhere to be seen, but Aleksi could smell her. Stefan was upstairs with her. Damon was in the kitchen with Caroline though and she walked in to see them. Caroline froze, "Aleksi, you came back."

Aleksi smiled, "I had to check on my friends."

Damon eyed her, "I heard you stopped them from killing Kol."

Aleksi took a deep breath to calm herself, "I couldn't let him die. But it stopped you so everything is fine."

Damon grabbed her arm roughly, "No, everything is not fine. You shouldn't have gotten involved."

Aleksi threw Damon away from her, "You should have left Kol alone. He really hates you."

Damon's eyes turned red and he lunged at Aleksi, but Caroline stepped in-between, "Stop it. Aleksi loves Kol, so she saved him. It doesn't matter because it still stopped you from killing Jeremy. You should be thanking her. And the only reason you aren't is because you are jealous, but you won't admit that."

Both Aleksi and Damon stood with their mouths wide open after she said that. Caroline was actually on her side this time, which was very surprising. Aleksi asked, "So what happened on the island?"

Damon pushed a hand through his shaggy black hair, "Katherine was there, she killed Jeremy and took the cure."

Aleksi froze, her little hunter was dead? She asked, "Why the hell was Katherine Pierce there?"

Damon shrugged, "Probably the same reason she always is…to find something to keep Klaus from killing her. She is probably going to trade the cure for her freedom."

Aleksi scowled, "I will kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do."

Caroline smirked, "Our sentiments exactly."

Elena and Stefan came back down the stairs and she just suddenly snapped. She stared to cry and just wouldn't stop. Aleksi reached down to pull her back up, "Elena, deep breaths, it will be ok."

Elena shoved her away, "No it won't. I don't have anyone anymore. I'm all alone."

Aleksi grabbed her arms, "You have us, and we aren't going anywhere. I know what it feels like to lose everyone. I lost my family too."

Elena screamed, "You still have a brother. And parents."

Aleksi yelled back, "Parents that hate me for what I am. They want nothing to do with us. Is it better that they chose not to want me? Your family didn't want to leave you, mine chose it."

Elena still wouldn't stop so Damon pushed Aleksi back and stared into Elena's eyes, 'Turn it off. Just turn it off, Elena."

Stefan and Aleksi shook their head vigorously, "No don't. That's a bad idea."

Damon shushed them and said it again, "Just turn it off."

Elena's face went completely blank as she stood up, void of all emotion. Aleksi shook her head, "That was a very bad idea, Damon. Do you remember what I did when I turned it off?"

Damon said, "She'll be fine. I can make her turn it back on later with the sire bond."

Aleksi shook her head as she said, "This won't end well."

Damon waved her off, "Don't you got evil plotting to do with your villain friends?"

Aleksi scowled at Damon, gave Stefan and Caroline a worried look, and then she ran from the house.


	20. The Giant Mess in Mystic Falls

Aleksi heard Damon talking to Klaus in the living room, but she couldn't be bothered with that right now. Caroline had forced her to wear this ridiculous cheerleading outfit and be a cheerleader. She hated the idea, but Caroline had pleaded and Aleksi had caved. Besides, they needed all the help they could to control Elena, who was now a little gung ho about everything. She walked past Hayley in the hallway and she laughed at her, Aleksi glared, "Something you want to say?"

Hayley shook her head with a fake smile as she continued to walk. Aleksi really hated that damn werewolf, but she had to play nice because Klaus had invited her into the house. All because she had been stupid enough to make a deal with Katherine Pierce, which was like signing a death warrant after she was done with you.

She knocked on her brother's door and peeked inside, "I have to go to this cheerleading thing. I will be back later. Just thought I'd let you know. If you need anything, just call."

He smiled at her, "Alright, Lex. I'll see you later."

Aleksi still hated that the nickname Lex had stuck, but she had to admit, it was staring to grow on her now. All of her friends called her by it, unless they were pissed at her, then it was Aleksi in a mean commanding voice.

She proceeded down the stairs and she saw the pair still talking. She breezed past them, "Got to go to a cheerleading match. Caroline wrestled me into it. I'll be back later."

Klaus smiled at her as she walked out the door, but Damon's mouth was just gaping. She had a bit of pep in her step after that at realizing that she had rendered Damon Salvatore speechless. She walked out to the car where Caroline was waiting for her. She slid in and they were off to the school. Aleksi frowned, "I can't believe you are making me do this. I look ridiculous."

Caroline scoffed, "You look wonderful. Very hot."

Aleksi shook her head, "You're full of it, Care. Let's just get this over with."

The first person to approach them is Elena, but Aleksi really didn't want to talk to her so she ignored their conversation. When Caroline left to say she was going to stretch, Aleksi followed her. Caroline shook her head as she stretched, "Elena is so different now. Even worse than when she just became a vampire."

Aleksi stretched beside her, "I said that making her turn off her humanity was a bad idea. It makes you just crazy."

Caroline sighed, "Where did she even go?"

Aleksi glanced around the gym, "I have no idea."

Caroline and Aleksi didn't have time to go look for her because they were on soon, but Elena came bopping back into the gym to where they were. Caroline asked, "Hey, where were you? We're going on any minute."

Elena just said, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Caroline squinted her eyes, "What with the ribbon? That's not even our colors."

Aleksi pointedly looked in the direction of the girl with the scarf around her neck, "I think Miss Elena had a bite to eat…"

Caroline stared at the girl that had the scarf now and was missing her blue ribbon and she ran after Elena, "Are you out of your mind?"

Elena spun around and growled, "What is your problem?"

Caroline growled back, "Feeding on the competition? Hello…did you not hear what Damon told you?"

Elena laughed, "I did, but who cares. I'll do whatever I want."

Aleksi glanced at Caroline with worry, since her humanity was off, so was the sire bond and her ability to take commands from Damon. This was just great. Stefan saw the issues they were having and walked over, "Everything alright?"

Elena said, "Yeah as soon as the queen backs off, everything will be fine."

Elena slowly walked away from them and Aleksi turned to Caroline and Stefan, "We are so screwed. She is ruthless without her emotions, like Katherine."

Caroline looked to Stefan, "Remember how Damon sired her to behave? Well it didn't really work."

Stefan cursed as he walked after Elena, who was stretching a bit away, "Hey, we need to talk."

Elena just said, "So talk. You can help me stretch." She then proceeded to swing her leg up onto Stefan's shoulder, showing her underwear. Aleksi and Caroline's mouths both fell open, wow that was just pathetic.

Stefan tried to ignore her leg, "Okay, did you feed on that cheerleader?"

Elena shrugged, "Maybe."

Stefan frowned, "I see. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the hospital's missing blood supply, would you?"

Elena finally put her leg on the ground, "Trust me, I'm sick of blood bags. I'd prefer something a little warmer."

Stefan tried to reason with her, "Look, Elena, I know what you're going through. I was having the time of my life when I first turned too. I didn't start ripping people's off until 1912. The next thing I know, I was killing an entire village."

Elena looked unamused, "Am I supposed to be scared of becoming you?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah you are, because I know how deep down you can fall, and I know how difficult it is to climb back out. Come on. You're better than this."

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe this is the better version of me."

She walked away from Stefan as they called their team up to perform. Caroline put her hands up, "No way. You are not cheering."

Elena laughed, "Let's see you try and stop me."

Aleksi mumbled, "Oh shit, this is going to get bad."

Caroline nodded as they followed Elena towards the mats. As they started their cheer, Aleksi was helping lift Caroline and throw her up, but Elena decided to be an evil bitch and she quite literally just stepped out of the way and let Caroline fall to the ground. If she hadn't have been a vampire, it would have really hurt her to fall like that. Aleksi ran to Caroline's side, "Are you alright? I saw her just move, she has gone nuts."

Caroline nodded as they both looked up to glare at Elena, who just smiled sweetly at them. Aleksi helped Caroline get to her feet as Stefan went after Elena. Caroline scowled, "I can't believe her. She is one of my friends and she just dropped me on my ass."

Aleksi cringed, this was a horrible mess. What the hell were they going to do about Elena now? They were very adamant about just getting as far away from Elena as possible right now before one of them ripped her little head off. And Caroline really wanted to do it. Caroline dropped her off at the mansion and drove home. Aleksi walked up to the house and ran upstairs to see her brother. She was walking down the hallway to his door when she heard moans from Klaus' room, what the hell was he doing in there?

Aleksi shook her head to clear it and walked to her brother's room. She knocked first just to be careful, "Lex?"

Aleksi said, "Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

He said, "Yeah come on."

Ravina was laying in bed and she looked sick as all get out, "Are you alright Rav?"

Ravina smiled at her the best she could, "Yep, just a bit sick cause of the baby and all. It's perfectly normal."

Aleksi plopped down on the bed next to her future sister, "So how are things?"

Ravina asked, "Horrible. Have you heard the noises down the hall?"

Aleksi nodded sheepishly, "Who the hell is he screwing?"

Ravina and Gregor both made a face which had Aleksi a bit worried. Gregor said, "Hayley…."

Aleksi jumped up with a screech, "Hayley? That werewolf bitch? Seriously?"

Gregor nodded and Aleksi flew from the room and sat in the chair in the hallway. Gregor peeked out his door and whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Aleksi said, "Confronting his ass, duh! He says he is in love with my best friend but he is screwing that mutt?"

Gregor shook his head as he went back in his room. She waited until they came out. Hayley came out first and she froze, staring into Aleksi's dark blue eyes. Aleksi just told her to be silent by placing her finger to her mouth and she waved her along. She looked confused but she continued to walk until she was out of the house. A few minutes after that, Klaus emerged from his room with just pants on. He was shocked when he saw Aleksi sitting there waiting for him, "To what do I owe this intrusion?"

Aleksi sat up, "I come home from a cheerleading match with the girl you are pining for and you are shacking up with Hayley? Really?"

Klaus shrugged, "I was drunk and it was fun."

Aleksi scowled, "It won't be fun if I tell Caroline. To imagine in her mind, she would have lost two men of hers to Hayley. It could break her."

Klaus growled, "Don't you dare tell her, Aleksi."

Aleksi just stood up, shaking her head as she walked to her room. Klaus hollered after her, "You won't tell her will you?" He sounded terrified, but Aleksi didn't care, she wanted to see him twitch for his association with the wolf. Aleksi just shrugged and kept walking.

Once inside her room, she walked over to her closet to change but was halted by her cell going off. She picked it up and check the message. It was from Caroline:** Aleksi, Elena decided to throw a party. Come to the Salvatore house. It's really urgent. Stefan needs our help.**

Aleksi groaned, now she needed party clothes. She texted Caroline back real quick:** Be there a.s.a.p.** She then went back to her closet and she grabbed a black leather mini-skirt and a sequined shiny silver bandana like shirt. Her whole back was left open, except for the strings that held the shirt on. She then grabbed her black leather studded heels. She left her hair down, but she put on a layer of her black makeup: eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick.

She grabbed her phone and headed for the door, but when she opened it, she saw Klaus. He was still dressed the same as before, without a damn shirt. She glared at him, "What do you want?"

He looked at her outfit, "Where are you planning on going?"

Aleksi sighed, "Stefan and Caroline need me."

Klaus shook his head, "Nice try, but you wouldn't go see them dressed like that. I think you're going to a party."

Aleksi put her hands up, "Okay, fine, you got me. Elena decided to throw a party in the Salvatore house and Stefan and Caroline still need me there."

He moved out of her doorway to let her pass and she sped towards the front door, but in seconds he was there in front of her blocking the door. She growled, "What do you want?"

Klaus asked, "You aren't going to tell her are you? She can't know."

Aleksi shook her head, "Just leave me alone. It was your stupid mistake."

Klaus growled at her, "Swear to me that you won't tell her."

Aleksi growled, "No. You need to forget about it."

He stood his ground, refusing to let her leave until she swore. Aleksi huffed, "Fine, I won't tell her anything. Happy? Can I go now?"

He moved and let her leave then. She sped towards the Salvatore house and then she made a grand entrance through the front door, all eyes turned towards her. She laughed as she watched it happen, but it apparently just pissed Elena off. Elena scowled, "Don't pay attention to her. She is just a nobody."

Aleksi glared up at Elena and was about to pounce on her like prey, but then Stefan grabbed her arm, "Come dance with us, Lex."

Aleksi let him pull her towards the center of the crowd where Caroline was at. Aleksi started to dance to the music but she couldn't help but ask, "Shouldn't we be trying to stop this, not adding to it?"

Stefan nodded, "But she won't listen right now, so we just go with it."

Aleksi laughed as she dance around in the crowd with Caroline and Stefan having a good time. Her mind drifted to Kol and how much fun it would be if he was there with her. Her expression sank rapidly and Caroline stopped dancing, "What's wrong?"

Aleksi shook her head, not wanting to answer her. Elena walked over to them at that moment and said, "Look who finally joined the party."

Stefan just gave her his charming smile, "Yeah. Why? Are you jealous or something?"

Elena shook her head, "No. That would imply emotions and we've already established those are useless."

Caroline tried to get through to her, "Come on, Elena. Just dance with us."

Elena shook her head, "No. You guys look good together. By all means, Care, just take him out for a spin. He could use it."

The trio stared at each other with worry but they all looked up see Sheriff Forbes come in. Elena was in her face at the moment and then she threatened her. Caroline jumped into action immediately; she didn't want her mother to get hurt.

Aleksi ran after Elena when she disappeared from the house.

She was wandering in the woods when she heard a fight with Caroline and Elena's voices. Aleksi ran to where they were and saw them throwing each other around. Caroline screamed, "Oh, just stop! God. This isn't you, and you know it! You hurt my mom, Elena. How far are you going to take this?"

Aleksi decided not to get into the fight yet so she just watched. Elena nastily said back, "Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting you mom? Don't you get it? I don't care. I mean maybe you should try to turn it all off. Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you. And added bonus: you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus."

Caroline growled, "Shut up."

Elena showed her attitude in her stance, "Make me."

The fight continued and Elena laughed, "You fight like a girl."

Elena then got pissed, broke a branch and shoved it into her stomach. Aleksi took that opportunity to jump it. She stood in front of Caroline and said, "Stop it, Elena."

Elena laughed as she paced in front of Aleksi, "Awe poor Aleksi. Don't want to fight your friend, well guess what we weren't friends. I tolerated you because everyone else liked you. I just think you're a bitch."

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "Your just pissed off that I slept with Damon first."

Elena laughed, "Damon? Do you really want to talk about him? Cause he has always been in love with me, and never with you. You were just a filler until he got me. So you should have just killed him instead of daggering your little boyfriend cause that will probably be the only guy that will ever love you."

Aleksi growled as she grabbed Elena's arm and threw her into a tree, "Anything else to say?"

Elena got back to her feet with a growl, "Nope, just going to tear out the heart you have."

Elena went to strike Aleksi but Stefan and Damon stopped her. She squirmed and tried to get away from Damon who had a hold of her.

Damon ran Elena back to the house to keep her locked up and Stefan and Aleksi helped Caroline walk back to the house. They placed her down on the couch and Aleksi noticed all the kids were gone, she wondered what Damon had said to clear them all out that fast.

Caroline was on the phone again, calling Tyler, even though he never answered. Aleksi felt bad for her, but she didn't know how to make her feel better.

After the call, she got a text. Caroline frowned and Aleksi asked, "What is it?"

Caroline said, "Matt just told me to meet him at Tyler's house."

Aleksi frowned, that wasn't a good sign. Stefan asked, "Are you alright, Care?"

Caroline said, "You mean besides the fact that my best friend tried to kill me?"

Stefan tried to rationalize it, "Look, it's not her. You have to remember that. With her emotions off, she's the worst version of herself."

Caroline asked, "So how do we get her back? Or what if we can't? Why would she choose to turn her emotions back on? She's an orphan. She just lost her brother. Her life sucks, Stefan. Why would she want to come back to us?"

Stefan sighed, "Even when I was at my worst, Elena didn't give up on me. So we can't give up on her."

Stefan held out his hand, "Deal?"

Caroline tentatively took it and shook and then he turned to Aleksi. She scoffed, "I won't be trying to help her. She can rot for all I care right now."

Caroline stood up, "I need to go check and see what Matt needs. Would you come with me please Lex?"

Aleksi nodded, "Sure Care."

They walked out to her car and drove to Lockwood mansion in relative silence. They both walked up to the house expecting to just walk in but they are stopped in the doorway. Aleksi looked at Caroline, "What?" Caroline shrugged to mean that she didn't know either. Caroline called out for Matt, "Matt?"

He came around a corner, "Care…."

Caroline asked, "Why can't I get inside?"

Matt looked at something in his hand and then said, "Come in, both of you."

They both stepped inside and Caroline asked, "What's going on?"

Matt wouldn't meet Caroline's eyes, "Tyler sent me this package in the mail. This is for you."

Aleksi watched her friend read the note and slowly start to cry. Aleksi asked, "What is it?"

Caroline started to sob, "He's not coming back."

Matt comforted Caroline while Aleksi drifted off in her thoughts. Tyler had been her first real friend in this town. He had let her come hide out with him. And now he was gone. It felt like part of her was missing.

She glanced over at her sobbing friend, and what was she going to do with Caroline? The poor girl was absolutely distraught and it didn't look like a few comforting hugs would help her feel better.


	21. Being of Help

Aleksi wasn't quite sure how she got to her present position but she was lounged out across the Salvatore's couch. Caroline slept next to her with her head laying on the couch slightly. Aleksi stretched to wake herself up and Caroline slowly stirred.

Aleksi pushed herself up to a sitting position and glanced around the room. The house was completely trashed from the party so Aleksi stood up to start cleaning up the house and pretty soon Caroline was up helping her. Aleksi asked, "How did we end up back here?"

Caroline shrugged, "I remember Tyler's note and that's about it."

Aleksi sighed, "We need to learn not to drink so much."

Caroline laughed as she sipped from an old beer cup, "Yeah, like tomorrow."

Aleksi chuckled as she mimicked Caroline's actions, but then Klaus walked in and ruined their fun. Klaus laughed, "Desperate times I take it?

Caroline just kept cleaning, "What are you doing here?"

Aleksi muttered, "Being a pest."

Caroline laughed quietly and Klaus glared at both girls before answering her question, "Not judging you for starters. Although if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary?"

Aleksi grabbed another cup and handed it to Caroline and then took one of her own as they toasted and then threw the alcohol back. Klaus chuckled, "Well then. You showed me."

Caroline scowled, "Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or are there still some hopes and dreams you want to crush around her?"

Klaus grinned, "Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?"

Caroline frowned, "I know where he's not…with me. And he gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good."

Klaus said, "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away."

Caroline said, "Oh I can and I do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my spiraling so go away."

Stefan walked into the room and said, "Actually, I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls."

Klaus said, "So some blood went missing from a few hospitals. What about Elena? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception?"

Stefan shook his head, "It's not Elena."

Klaus said, "Well let's say for a moment that it was Silas. I'm struggling to see how this affects me."

Stefan said, "Look, Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the Other Side."

Klaus laughed, "How Shakespearian."

Stefan said, "But if he destroys the Other Side altogether, he can take the cure, die and pass on, but in destroying it ever dead supernatural being will return to our side."

Caroline said, "That means all the people you have needlessly killed. Care yet?"

Klaus smirked, "My interest is peaked. How do we stop him?"

Stefan said, "Bonnie said Silas needs to complete three massacres to do this spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next, he had you kill your hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre, so if he's here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him."

Aleksi piped up, "See this is why you morons should have listened to Kol. He tried to warn you about this."

No one looked happy about what she had said, but she had to say it, because it was true.

The four of them drove over to Professor Shane's office, looking for anything about Silas. They were scrambling around the office digging in all of his files, trying to find anything to help.

Caroline asked, "What are we even looking for?"

Stefan said, "Well If Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move."

Aleksi shook her head, "This is all fucked, you know that right?"

All of them turned to look at Aleksi and she asked, "What? It's true. This is all your faults. If you just would have listened to Kol, then this wouldn't have happened at all. He warned you. Or better yet if Rebekah hadn't killed Elena, then this wouldn't even be an issue. Or if Damon hadn't made Elena turn off her humanity."

Klaus put his hand on Aleksi's shoulder, "Not now, love. Don't start a fight."

Aleksi shook her head, "I'm not," and then she walked out of the office.

She stood outside the office, waiting until they were done. She didn't want to cause any more problems. When they figured out what they needed to, they went off to the woods to the two possible locations of the third part of the Expression Triangle. Aleksi went with Stefan while Klaus and Caroline went to the other.

Aleksi and Stefan happened to be the lucky ones to find the witches. Bonnie was in the middle and they were chanting over her. Aleksi screamed, "Stop! Don't!"

Stefan seconded her, "Stop! It's not what you think."

The witch in the center hissed, "This is no place for a vampire."

Stefan shouted, "She's working for Silas."

The witch looked scared for a second, "Silas?"

Aleksi nodded, "He has brainwashed her to kill all of you."

The witch then pulled out a dagger and Aleksi screamed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

The witch said, "If Silas has her, she's lost. We can't save her."

Stefan tried to step into the circle but the witch gave him pain. He cringed as he fell to his knees. The witch said, "I have the power of twelve witches. You don't stand a chance!"

Aleksi sped into the circle to pull Stefan out and then Klaus and Caroline joined them. Stefan choked out, "They are linked. Bonnie is going to kill them."

Klaus smugly said, "Not if the witches kill her first." Klaus pinned Stefan to the tree so he couldn't help Bonnie.

Caroline said, "We have to help her!"

Klaus asked, "And how do you intend to do that? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets exactly what he wanted."

The witch chanted, "Spirits, take her soul. Free her from darkness." She then held the dagger over a writhing Bonnie and Caroline ran into the circle and shoved the dagger into the witch's chest.

Both Klaus and Aleksi, "Caroline! NO!"

They watched all of the witches in the circle slowly fall over dead; Caroline had helped complete the damn Expression Triangle.

Caroline shook Bonnie to wake her, but when she opened her eyes, they were a milky white color and she grinned, "The triangle is complete."

Stefan helped Bonnie up and made sure she got home, but Aleksi went back to the mansion. She couldn't help herself as she walked down the barricaded room where Klaus had once hidden Elena; it's where he now had Kol's body. She opened the coffin as she started to cry, "I'm so sorry Kol. We should have listened to you. I never should have daggered you. I should have just killed Damon."

She heard a voice behind her, "But then you would have felt guilty about that later."

She spun around to face her brother, "I can't be this way anymore. I hate what I am. Don't get me wrong, I love the power, but I'm a monster."

Gregor wrapped his arms around her, "You aren't a monster. And we weren't given much choice in this matter. It would happen to us anyone at some point. We were born with this curse."

Aleksi nodded to him, she knew he was right, but she didn't like that. She closed Kol's coffin and asked, "Are you afraid of what your child will be?"

He shook his head, "No, because my baby will have all of us to look after it. We will teach it control."

Aleksi smiled at him, "So how is Ravina doing?"

He said, "She is ok. I think she is done with this whole baby thing though, she doesn't like being sick."

Aleksi laughed but then her face turned solemn, "Things are about to get really bad, Gregor."

He asked, "What do you mean?"

Aleksi said, "Silas is here. Bonnie completed the Expression Triangle. She will be able to knock down the wall between us and the Other Side."

Gregor asked, "What does that mean for us?"

Aleksi frowned, "Every supernatural being will be back on this Earth."

Gregor's mouth fell, "Please tell me you're joking."

Aleksi said, "I wish I could."

Their conversation was broke by Caroline's voice, "Hello? Aleksi? Are you here?"

Aleksi looked at her brother, "I have to go see what she needs."

He nodded in understanding as she left the room to see Caroline at the front door. Aleksi asked, "What's wrong?"

Caroline started to cry, "I realized I just killed twelve people and it breaks my heart. But all Klaus did was throw my previous words in my face."

Aleksi asked, "What did you say?"

Caroline said, "I told him he was a terrible person. So instead of comforting me, he told me I should find someone less horrible to relate to."

Aleksi cringed, stupid Nik. He was a real moron sometimes. That would have been his opportune moment to comfort Caroline and get on her good side, but instead he shoved his foot in his mouth. Aleksi put an arm around her, "Come on, we will go up to my room in case he comes home."

Caroline nodded as she followed Aleksi upstairs. Caroline sat down on Aleksi's bed and just sobbed about what she had done. Aleksi was right beside her to comfort her, "It's alright, Care. Let it all out. You did it with purpose though, so don't feel too bad."

Caroline looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Aleksi said, "You did that to save your friend. That's a noble reason. I just slaughtered people, for no reason."

Caroline said, "But you had your humanity off."

Aleksi said, "It's not an excuse. But anyways just be able to cope with it by the fact that you saved your friend. They would have killed Bonnie."

Caroline's tears started to stop and then they heard a door slam downstairs, "Is that Klaus?"

Aleksi nodded, "Most likely."

Caroline stood up, "I have to go."

Aleksi asked, "Will you be alright?"

Caroline nodded as she ran from the room and out of the house. Aleksi laid down on her bed, thinking she would get some rest but as soon as her eyes closed, her cell rang. She let out a loud sigh as she rolled over to check it. Stefan was calling her. She picked it up, "Can't a girl get even a tiny bit of rest?"

Stefan laughed, "No you can't. We need your help."

Aleksi growled, "With what? I would like some sleep."

Stefan said, "You can sleep in the car. Get over to my house."

Aleksi growled as she pushed herself out of bed, "I'll be there in a minute."

He said, "Thank you."

Aleksi growled, "Don't thank me yet."

Aleksi hung up but then her mind drifted to what he said, we need help. Who the hell was with him? And why would they need her help? She shook her head as she walked over to the closet. She threw on a pair of jeans and a sapphire corset top. She grabbed her black flip flops, shoved her phone and wallet into her pocket and ran for the Salvatore house.


	22. Another Original Back

Aleksi sat in Stefan's car, still pissed at him. She now knew who the we was, it was Damon. She didn't want to be stuck in a car with him and she certainly didn't want to help him get Elena back. The two walked towards Damon's car that the girls had abandoned and Stefan looked back to Aleksi, "Are you going to get out?"

Aleksi yelled, "No. I will not be stuck in a car with him."

Stefan sighed, "We need your help on this one, Aleksi. Elena is out of control. And she has a lead on Katherine."

That peaked Aleksi's interest, "Katherine? Hmm fine, I shall get out."

Aleksi stepped out of the car and walked over to Damon's, leaning against the side, "So why is your car in the middle of a random road?"

Damon growled, "Because Elena and Rebekah tricked me, took my only lead and then left my car when it ran out of gas."

Aleksi laughed slightly, "So where are we headed now?"

Stefan said, "Willoughby. Creamed corn capital of Pennsylvania. That's where they are."

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "Oh goody, a little small town. Why couldn't they go someplace more fun?"

Damon shook his head at Aleksi. They all piled into the car and began the long drive. Aleksi was dreading it, but then a phone call saved her. It was from Klaus though, which was strange. She answered it, "Nik? What's wrong?"

He was almost whimpering, "I met Silas. He stabbed me with the white oak stake and broke it off. I think some of it is still in my back. I need your help, Aleksi."

Aleksi didn't know what to do, "I'm not home, Nik. The Salvatore's needed me to help them get Katherine. I can call Caroline for you."

He growled, "I already called her…a lot. She won't answer me."

Aleksi said, "Let me call her. I can convince her."

He growled out, "Fine."

Aleksi hung up quickly and dialed Caroline's number. She answered quickly, "Care?"

Caroline said, "Yes? What's wrong?"

Aleksi took a deep breath, "I need you to do me a huge favor."

Caroline asked, "What is it?"

Aleksi said, "Nik needs your help. I can't help him because I'm helping Stefan and Damon right now. I'm not even in the state."

Caroline growled, "Seriously? You want me to help him?"

Aleksi begged, "Please Care, he is in pain. You can mock him and maybe persuade him to let Tyler come back. Use it to your advantage."

Caroline laughed, "Good idea. You owe me though."

Aleksi nodded, "Yeah yeah, just hurry up."

Caroline said, "I'm going now. Bye."

Aleksi said, "Bye."

Both of the Salvatore's were staring at her with curiosity from the front seat, but Aleksi shook her head, "Don't ask."

It was shortly after when they pulled up into the town and boy was it tiny and quant. Aleksi shook her head, "Katherine is supposed to be here? In this town? I thought she liked big and flashy."

Stefan said, "She does, that's the point. She is hiding."

They walked towards a diner and when they walked in, their eyes locked on the table where one of the doppelgangers sat and Rebekah.

Stefan mocked them, "Ladies, playing nice?"

Rebekah released her death grip on Katherine's arm. Katherine scoffed, "There goes the neighborhood."

Aleksi laughed, "The neighborhood was gone the second you stepped into it."

Katherine glared at Aleksi, "How nice to see you again, Aleksi. How are you faring as a hybrid?"

Aleksi leaned across the table to get closer to her and growled, "Nicely. Want to see my teeth?"

Katherine jumped backwards away from her and Aleksi laughed, "Stupid Katherine. You made me even more of a danger to you now."

Katherine scowled, "I'm not scared of you."

Aleksi scoffed, "Of course you are, all smart people are….oh wait…that's right. Never mind."

Damon full out busted out laughing but Stefan said, "Stop it you two."

Stefan asked, "Where is Elena?"

Rebekah said, "So let me get this straight, I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box right? I don't think so."

Damon glanced at Katherine, "What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?"

Katherine grinned, "I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead. She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him…an Original brother, impeccable taste."

Rebekah was disgusted, "Elijah."

Aleksi asked, "Elijah is here?"

Stefan said, "Well you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you."

Katherine laughed, "Oh when I say friend, I mean 'friend'."

All of them were completely disgusted and horrified. Aleksi made a face, "How low have you fallen Elijah? Ew."

Rebekah agreed, "I second that statement."

Katherine said, "I'm still sitting right here, you know."

Aleksi scoffed, "And? I still stand behind my statement…Ew."

Katherine growled and looked like she wanted to pounce on Aleksi but Rebekah dug her nails into Katherine's arm, "Don't even think about it."

Katherine continued to glare though as she spoke, "It probably took him about ten seconds to realize that she wasn't me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest."

Aleksi laughed at her statement, "Are you stupid? Elijah adores Elena. And he wouldn't kill her….she looks just like you."

Katherine's eyes hit the floor at Aleksi's statement, probably because she knew she was right. Stefan asked, "All right. Where are they?" Katherine just stayed silent so Stefan spoke to Rebekah, "You do realize if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?"

Rebekah sighed, "Fine. They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park."

Stefan stood up, "I'll go talk to Elijah."

Rebekah nodded, "You go deal with Elijah. Katherine will take us to the cure."

Katherine said, "Uh no she won't. The cure is my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus."

Damon asked, "You're going to broker a deal with Klaus?"

Stefan shook his head, "No. She is going to get Elijah to broker a deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Some things never change, Katherine."

Aleksi shook her head and Katherine scowled, "Something you have to say hunter?"

Aleksi said, "You would just use him like that? He loved you Katherine."

Katherine was still trying to be mean, "What do you know about it? Mind your business Aleksi. Now move so I can take you to the cure."

Stefan dialed a number and Elijah answered, "Katerina?"

Stefan laughed, "Hello Elijah."

He growled, "Where is Katherine?"

Stefan answered back, "Where is Elena?"

Elijah said, "Safe. How long she remains so depends upon you."

Stefan laughed, "Well I guess the same goes for Katherine."

Elijah chuckled, "Oh, Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you."

Stefan said, "Oh you mean the four of us. Cause for one, we have your little sister who decided to join Team Good Guys for the time being. And Aleksi."

Aleksi could hear Elijah's growl on the other end of the phone, "Put Rebekah on the phone."

Stefan said, "Well she's not here right now. I left her with Damon and Katherine."

Elijah said, "Tell me where they are. Wait, is Aleksi there with you?"

Stefan said, "Yes she is."

Elijah said, "Put her on."

Stefan handed the phone to Aleksi, "He wants to speak to you."

Aleksi took the phone, "Yes Elijah?"

He said, "Listen to me very carefully Aleksi. I know you hate Katherine, but do not let her get killed and do not kill her."

Aleksi laughed, "You are an idiot. She is using you. Will you men ever learn? Katherine Pierce is a plague on this earth. All she ever does is use men. You're just another one caught up in her seduction."

He said, "You don't know what you are talking about Aleksi."

Aleksi said, "I think I do. But whatever, you have my word that no harm will come to Katherine."

He said, "Thank you."

Aleksi rolled her eyes as she said, "Don't thank me," and then she hung up. Stefan asked, "Where are they?"

Aleksi shrugged, "He wouldn't tell me. He just didn't want his precious Katherine hurt."

Stefan just shook his head as they went towards Katherine's house. He found Rebekah passed out on the couch and Damon on the ground, trying to get up. Stefan growled, "Did you even try to stop her?"

Damon growled, "You forgot the part where I was bobbing for boxes in vervain water."

Stefan sighed, "All you had to do was stall her, Damon."

Aleksi screamed, "Shut up! Both of you! I'm so tired of your damn bickering!"

Aleksi stormed outside and was sitting on the porch waiting for Rebekah to get up. They finally all walked outside, and Damon said, "She still has the cure. The one Rebekah took was fake. Rebekah is still a vampire. We need to just get home."

Aleksi looked at Rebekah, "I'm going back with you."

Rebekah nodded as they walked into the town and Rebekah perched her butt on top of a car, waiting for Elijah. Rebekah asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Aleksi sighed, "I'd rather you didn't, but you will ask anyway so what is it?"

Rebekah asked, "Do you love my brother?"

Aleksi growled, "Why would you ask that?"

Rebekah shrugged, "Just wanted to know. All of my brothers say how stupid it is to fall victim to love, but I think it's stupid not to love."

Aleksi took a deep breath as she jumped up on the car next to Rebekah, "Bekah, love is a wonderful thing. But with love comes heartbreak, something that can turn even the sweetest person into a cruel villain. Yes, I love Kol. I didn't want to dagger him, but I didn't know what else to do."

Elijah chose that moment to approach them, "What did you do, Aleksi?"

Aleksi panicked, "I..I…"

Rebekah put a hand on her shoulder, "She daggered Kol. He was being an ass trying to stop us and kill the hunter. She just daggered him, he is fine though."

Elijah eyed Aleksi, "He won't forgive you for that."

Aleksi nodded, "I know, but he is alive because I did it. The Gilbert's were going to stake him."

Elijah shook his head and Rebekah said, "Enough about that. You and Katherine? I thought you were the smart brother."

Elijah scoffed, "You don't have a smart brother. It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you."

Rebekah nodded, "Why don't you just give me the cure so I can't judge you silently elsewhere?"

He asked, "And what could you possibly want with the cure?"

Aleksi laughed, "She wants to be human. It's ridiculous but she wants it."

He looked to Rebekah and she nodded, "How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah."

Rebekah said, "You're probably right. But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it end, it ends. We've had twenty lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?"

Aleksi butted in, "You're family, it doesn't matter how much time goes by, it's never enough."

Rebekah asked, "How would you know?"

Aleksi sighed, "Because I had that chance at being with my family forever and it was ruined. Even the time I had with Ana, it wasn't enough. It hurts to be without that person, that's what you are giving them another eternity of once you die as a human."

Rebekah looked at Elijah, "You are my brother and I will always love you, but I want this."

Elijah was about to say something else but the Rebekah's phone rang. She pulled it out and answered, "What do you want, Nik?"

Aleksi perked up at knowing that he sounded better now and not like he was dying. He said, "I want an update on our search for the elusive cure."

Rebekah laughed, "Things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications." She handed the phone to Elijah.

He answered it, "Complication speaking."

Aleksi burst out laughing at him and she heard Klaus say, "Big brother, at last you join the fray. And I heard Aleksi in the background too, she is with you?"

Elijah said, "Somebody had to take charge. And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls. And Aleksi has decided to come back with us."

Klaus said, "I'm sure you have a long list of demands for the cure too."

He laughed, "No that long."

Klaus said, "Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family."

Aleksi scoffed, "Are we going to fight it out? Cause that usually what this family does."

Elijah handed the phone to Aleksi, "He wants to speak to you."

Aleksi said, "Yes, Nik?"

He said, "Aleksi, I um just wanted to say thanks for calling Caroline for me."

Aleksi asked, "Are you really thanking me? And please tell me you were the charming version of yourself and not the asshole one."

He laughed, "I'm always charming love."

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "Sure you are Nik. I can't convince the girl to like you if you're an ass to her."

Aleksi caught what she had just told him and she could hear him chuckling on the other end of the phone. He was about to say something but she quickly, "Sorry, got to go. Bye Nik."

She hung up quickly and handed the phone back to Rebekah in the front seat. Rebekah glanced back at her, "So you are trying to get Caroline to like Nik?"

Aleksi sighed, "I didn't mean to say that out loud. And I don't have to do much, she already likes him, she just won't admit it."

Rebekah laughed, "We are a bunch of hopeless fools."

Aleksi laughed with her, "I second that thought. We are utterly hopeless."


	23. Senior Prom

The next day, the three Originals sat at the table discussing who would get the cure. Aleksi could see that Elijah took great pleasure in holding it over his siblings' heads that he had it and he alone could give to them. Aleksi stood in the doorway listening to them bicker. Klaus wanted the cure so Silas would leave him alone, and Rebekah wanted it so she could be human again. Both ideas were completely ridiculous but it was their wishes, their problems.

She cleared her throat loudly and all eyes turned to her, "I'm going out to dress shop with Caroline."

Klaus said, "Here is my credit care. Buy whatever you want."

Aleksi snatched the card and ran out to the car waiting outside with Caroline and Bonnie in it. Caroline smiled, "I'm glad you decided to come with us."

Aleksi smiled back, "I'm glad too. The Originals are getting a bit cuckoo for me."

Caroline laughed as they stopped outside the dress shop. Caroline asked, "Are you going to get one too?"

Aleksi held up Klaus' credit card, "Courtesy of Nik."

Caroline laughed as she handed Aleksi a blue dress, "Try that on."

Aleksi stared at it, "No. I'm good. I'll just wear one of my old ones."

Caroline frowned, "Come on, Aleksi. At least try it on."

Aleksi snatched it, "Fine." She headed into a dressing room, as Caroline went in one and so did Bonnie. Bonnie said something about have strange dreams. Caroline asked, "What kind of dreams?"

Bonnie said, "Usually I am at his grace and all of a sudden he appears to me."

Aleksi asked through the wall, "You mean Jeremy?"

Bonnie said, "Yeah."

Caroline said, "Well you never got to say goodbye Bon. You're grieving, that's normal."

Bonnie scoffed, "When I woke up, the couch was on fire."

Aleksi walked out of the dressing room, "Really? You set the couch on fire?"

Bonnie came out in her dress and was nodding, "Yeah it was bad."

Caroline strolled out of the dressing room and said, "You both look amazing."

Aleksi scoffed, "Do not. Anyways what else happened?"

Bonnie said, "I don't know if it's because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right. Without his help, I'll lose control of my magic."

Caroline said, "No, it's because you need a night off from mourning. And I'm going to make sure that you have it."

Bonnie smiled at her, "You look super-hot by the way."

Caroline said, "You think?"

Bonnie nodded, "Matt and I are going to have the sexiest date there."

Caroline laughed, "You know what, I love friend-prom. And it's exactly what prom should be…friends and memories."

Aleksi sighed, "I can't believe you all are making me go."

Caroline frowned at her, "If you don't go, you will regret it."

Aleksi just nodded, "Sure I would."

They all turned when the door jingled and Elena and Rebekah stepped inside. Aleksi frowned; this wasn't going to be good at all. Elena smiled fakely at them, "Hey Bonnie, heard you got your mind wiped, that sucks. Pretty dress, Caroline. And yours too Aleksi, I guess."

Caroline kept Aleksi from snapping at Elena, "I know. You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends…before you tried to kill me."

Elena laughed, "I thought it looked familiar."

Caroline pointed to her dress and Aleksi's to the store clerk, "Can you press these two for me? We will pick them up later. Bonnie?"

They went back inside the dressing room to change out of their dresses and they handed them to the store clerk. They all walked out and Caroline dropped Bonnie off at her house with her dress. Caroline drove towards the Mikaelson mansion and dropped Aleksi off, "I'll pick up the dresses and be over here to get you after."

Aleksi nodded, "I need a long nap before we go."

Aleksi walked into the house and Klaus and Elijah stared at her, and Elijah opened his mouth but she put her hand up, "I haven't slept. Please don't ask me for anything, I need sleep before I'm forced to this wretched prom."

She then walked upstairs and passed out. She was out cold for hours when she heard the pounding on the front door, "Aleksi!"

Aleksi jumped out of her bed and sped to the front door to reveal Caroline, "Care, what's wrong?"

Caroline scowled, "Do you know what that bitch did to our dresses?"

Aleksi shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Caroline said, "Elena stole my dress and she shredded yours."

Aleksi's mouth fell open, "You have to be kidding me, seriously? Are we that juvenile?"

Caroline said, "Yeah and now we have no dresses. I'm thinking of asking Klaus."

Aleksi motioned toward the living room and followed behind her. She called out for him, "Klaus?"

He stared at the fire and didn't reply so she said, "Hello? Did you not hear me?"

Klaus scowled, "Of course I heard you Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company."

Caroline said, "Well I'm sorry that you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis on my hands. Elena stole my prom dress and she ripped up Aleksi's."

Klaus turned to face them with a smirk on his face and Caroline continued, "I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did. And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember. Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled!"

Klaus couldn't help it and he stared laughing. Caroline huffed and put her hands on her hips, "It is not funny."

He said, "No, I know, I know."

Caroline huffed again with a slight smile, "Then stop laughing! Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it is to me."

Klaus said, "Well surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities?"

Caroline scowled, "Oh, but I don't want just another dress. I want to look hot! Like Princess Grace of Monaco hot. So….could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber? And Aleksi too?"

Klaus nodded and then walked out of the room. Aleksi decided to say something, "You know, you say you hate him because he is evil, but when you need something, he always gets it for you."

Caroline frowned, clearly disappointed with herself, "I know. And he's not that evil. He is actually really sweet."

Aleksi smiled winningly, "Be sure to thank him for this Caroline."

She nodded, "I will."

He came back into the room with a long cream colored gown and a box. He handed the cream colored gown to Caroline, "Here love, I hope this is good enough for you."

Caroline held it up and smiled widely, "Yes! Thank you so much!" She flung her arms around his neck and then she realized what she did and she pulled back. She bit her lip, "Anyways, thanks. I'm going to go put it on."

Klaus then walked towards Aleksi, but his face was solemn and sad. He said, "I found this for you Aleksi. But I don't know if I should give it to you."

Aleksi asked, "Why not?"

Klaus took a deep breath and handed her the box. She set it down on the table as she opened it and was met with a note that had her name scribbled across it in elegant writing. She looked up at Klaus and he said, "It is going to break your heart to open that, but it's yours."

Aleksi reached down to take the note and she opened it slowly:

_My darling Aleksi,_

_You have run off, hiding because of the pain you caused. It is bleak and dreary without you here darling. I long so much for you to come back so I can just glance at your face again. I bought this for you in the hope that you would be back in time for your Prom. All of the things inside this box are yours now. I picked it all out to match your dress._

_With Love, _

_Kol Mikaelson_

Aleksi dropped the note and she was about to fall but Klaus caught her. Caroline came back in her dress and asked, "What happened?"

Klaus said, "I found the perfect dress for her. Unfortunately, someone had already bought it and everything to go with it for her."

Caroline walked over to Aleksi, who was now sitting on the couch crying, "Lex, sweetie, it's alright."

Aleksi jumped up, "I want to undagger him."

Klaus shook his head no, "We can't yet. He won't let any of us have that cure if he is awake."

Aleksi screamed, "I don't care! I want to wake him!"

Caroline pulled her towards the box, "Just put the dress on. Let's go have a good night with our friends and we will discuss this tomorrow."

Aleksi pulled all the jewelry off the dress and pulled it out. She held the dress up and she sighed as she walked to the bathroom to put it on, utterly defeated. She came back in a few minutes later with it on and her hair pinned up. Caroline smiled at her, "You look beautiful."

Aleksi tried to smile but she couldn't. She put the heels on and all the jewelry and she said, "Let's go then. Get this over with."

Caroline looked at Klaus before they walked out of the living room. Ravina and Gregor were standing by the door though, "Can't go without a picture."

Aleksi rolled her eyes as she stood next to Caroline and Ravina snapped a picture. Aleksi sighed as they left after that. They walked in together and Elena came right up to them, "So how do I look?"

Caroline scowled, "Are you kidding me? You look like a back stabbing bit.."

Stefan came over to them, making Caroline halt her words. She smiled fakely, "The dress is beautiful. It brings out your eyes."

Elena smiled, "Thanks, I thought I'd do it a favor."

Caroline clenched her fist and was about to speak out again but Stefan stopped her, "Caroline, why don't you come dance with me?"

Aleksi walked over to the wall and sat down in a chair, she didn't want to be around them. She just kept looking down at the dress she was wearing and wanting Kol to be here with her. She heard a voice in front of her, "Care to dance?"

She raised her eyes to meet Damon's and she took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor, "Why are you doing this?"

He asked, "Doing what?"

She said, "Being nice to me. We aren't friends anymore."

Damon smiled, "We are. I still care for you."

Aleksi scoffed, "Don't lie to me, Damon. You love your precious little Elena."

Damon said, "And you love the psychopath Kol. I'm being nice Aleksi. You look like someone just killed your dog."

Aleksi laughed, "As if I ever had a dog."

Damon said, "But you do, you, your brother, his girlfriend."

Aleksi slapped him, "That is not funny Damon."

He laughed, "I thought it was."

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you by the way."

He asked, "For what?"

She smiled as she leaned against him, "For dancing with me."

He smiled at her, "My pleasure."

After they danced, Aleksi walked outside and stared at the screens that displayed photos. She even saw pictures of herself on there, with all her friends. It was heart breaking to look at.

She heard someone come up behind her and she spun to see who it was, it was Caroline. She said, "This prom sucks. I'm going to set up the after party. Come help me."

Aleksi nodded as they got in her car and got the groceries into the Lockwood mansion. She had just set them down on the counter when she heard a noise and she turned. They both saw Tyler standing there and Aleksi smiled as she walked out on the porch to give them some privacy.

She was still sitting on the porch when Tyler walked out and she saw Klaus walking up. Uh oh. This was bad. Klaus asked, "Was it worth it? To see her smile, to make her dream night come true? Was It Worth It?"

Klaus was in Tyler's face but Tyler didn't respond. Klaus said, "In the shared interest of giving Caroline the night of her dreams. I am going to allow you five seconds before I rip your heart out of her chest…5…4...3…"

She watched Tyler sped off and she said, "Was that really necessary?"

Klaus smirked, "No but it was fun. Don't tell Caroline."

Aleksi said, "It might make her like you more."

He shook his head, "Don't tell her Aleksi."

Aleksi said, "Fine."

He left and Aleksi sat on the porch still until people started to arrive, then she went back inside. She only stayed a short while because she just wanted to go home. When she walked back into the mansion, she saw Klaus sitting in the living room looking poorly, "What's wrong?"

He held up the note that had his name written on it and she took it from him and read over it. She froze as she read it. First Katherine had wrote it. Second she said Jane-Anne was plotting against Klaus. Jane-Anne would never do such a thing. She said, "This note is a lie. You know that right?"

He sighed, "No I don't know that. How do you?"

Aleksi didn't want to mention how she knew the witch in question, "Because Katherine wrote it. And besides, no witch would go up against you."

Klaus said, "Regardless, I have to go check this out."

Aleksi said, "I'll go with you to help."

He eyed her curiously, "If you wish."

Aleksi nodded, at least if she went with him then she would know that Jane-Anne was safe. She just needed to protect her friends from Klaus. Since Katherine had made this libelous allegation of Jane-Anne working against him.


	24. Following the Cryptic Warning

**Just a warning, this is a very long chapter. It explains some more of Aleksi's past. I just wanted to take a moment to thank all the people who have favorited my story and who are on the alert list. I would love some more reviews as well. Anyways...on to the story...**

* * *

Aleksi had insisted that she go with Klaus to New Orleans, much to the dismay of everyone else. Caroline didn't want her to leave cause she wanted her friend close by. Aleksi had assured her that they wouldn't be here long and she would come back to graduate with them all. Aleksi had grabbed a bag and piled into the car with Klaus. She texted Caroline the whole way to the city:** I don't really want to go with him.**

Caroline: **Then why did you go?**

Aleksi:** There are things about me that I haven't told. I have to go with him to protect a friend of mine.**

Caroline: **I want a full report when you are back.**

Aleksi: **Of course, Care. I gotta stop texting now. Nik is staring at me funny.**

Caroline:** K. Bye Lex. Text me later.**

Klaus raised an eyebrow as Aleksi stared constantly at her phone, "Who are you texting over there?"

Aleksi said, "Caroline. She misses me already,"

Klaus went silent at hearing Caroline's name; the guy had it bad for her. Aleksi just grinned at his silence, "I'm going to sleep. You ok driving by yourself?"

He nodded and Aleksi slipped into a blissful sleep.

He shook her awake when they arrived in town and Aleksi stared out at the town that she had been in recently. She really did love it here. Klaus got out and approached a woman that was sitting at a table. She was a witch, but not just one pretending, she really was. Klaus sat at her table and started up a conversation with her. The woman refused to tell him anything or to help him so he was getting angry, until she said she doesn't break Marcel's rules. He asked her where he could find Marcel and that's where they were headed now.

Klaus and Aleksi strolled into the bar and saw a man on stage singing karaoke on the stage. Klaus whispered, "That's Marcel."

Aleksi scowled, "I remember. He was the one who cornered me in Tyler's place, but wait you already knew that."

Klaus just grinned at her, "Haven't you forgiven me for that yet love?"

Aleksi scoffed, "Hell no I haven't."

They watched Marcel jump down from the stage as he was finished and he then noticed Klaus and he turned, "Klaus. And I see you brought the woman you were looking for."

Klaus nodded, "Marcel."

Marcel grinned, "Must have been a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa."

Klaus grinned back at him, "Has it been that long?"

They approached each other and Aleksi was slightly afraid they were about to get confrontational. Marcel said, "The way I recall it, he ran you out of town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

Klaus said, "And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust."

Aleksi saw all of the others in the bar jump up to assist Marcel if it came down to it but Aleksi glared at them all menacingly. A bunch of vampires she could without a doubt take.

Marcel said, "Well if I'd have known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads up…"

Klaus growled, "What Marcel? What would you have done?"

Marcel said, "I'd have thrown you a damn parade."

This seemed to break their tension as they both broke into grins and embraced each other. Aleksi was glad to have everything calmed down now. Marcel smiled, "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink."

Aleksi sat down at the table beside Nik and waited for Marcel to bring drinks over to them. Marcel seemed to be eying Aleksi and Klaus asked, "There a reason why you keep eying her?"

Marcel shook his head, "I meant no disrespect but she is quite pleasant. I remember thinking that when you wanted her found. Why did you want her found anyway?"

Klaus just grinned, "That's my business."

Marcel pretended that Klaus' words hadn't just irritated him to his core, "It is good to see you."

Klaus laughed, "It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing."

Marcel chuckled, "Something has to draw in the out of towners, otherwise we would all go hungry."

Klaus kept eyeing the men around them, Marcel's men. He said, "I see your friends are day walkers."

Marcel smirked, "Yeah yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle though, the family."

Aleksi murmured, "It wasn't a secret of yours to share."

Marcel glanced at her, "Did you say something?"

She just smirked at him but didn't say a word and Klaus asked, "Tell me how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

Marcel smiled, "I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger."

Aleksi spoke again, "In your dreams boy."

Marcel glared at her this time, "What did you say this time that you didn't want everyone to hear? Klaus, you must keep your pet in line."

Aleksi showed him her hybrid teeth with a growl and Klaus growled, "Enough!"

Aleksi stopped instantly, "Sorry Nik."

Marcel laughed, "Oooh, you got her trained good."

Aleksi's eyes glinted yellow as she stared at him but she didn't say a word.

Klaus said, "Well I came here looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me."

Marcel glanced over at one of his men and Aleksi began to panic, she didn't like the look they shared with each other. Marcel said, "You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably should come with me then. It's showtime."

Aleksi and Klaus followed behind them onto the crowded street. Aleksi watched all around her as vampires were everywhere. She had once cleaned up this town pretty well but now it was ruined once again. Marcel glanced at Klaus, "Oh, so how is your family?"

Aleksi cringed at the mention of the family but Klaus said, "Those who live hate me more than ever."

Aleksi glanced at him, "You know that isn't true, Nik."

He laughed at her, "Okay Aleksi, you and Gregor seem to be the only ones who don't completely hate me."

Marcel glanced at them with curiosity but Klaus waved it off, "It's a really long story."

There was a circle of vampires gathered around and the three of them walked into the center. Marcel whistled and a vampire brought Jane-Anne into the center. Aleksi stared at her friend with fear, why was she here and what was he going to do to her? Jane-Anne made instant eye contact with her and she gave her a solemn look, it was meant to signify that she had accepted her fate.

Marcel said, "Jane-Anne Deveraux. Give it up for Jane-Anne ! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced by me. How do you plead?" He glanced over at Klaus with an amused expression, "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties. Hold that thought." He looked back at Jane-Anne, "Seriously, Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

Aleksi was livid, he was just toying with her. Aleksi wanted to rip his throat out right now. Jane-Anne said, "I didn't do anything." She glanced at Aleksi again and Aleksi knew whatever magic she had done, she didn't want Marcel to know.

The crowd laughed at her words and Marcel continued a tirade again, "Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So why don't we just cut to the chase huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey I am after all a merciful man."

Aleksi glanced around at all of them, maybe she could take them all and get Jane-Anne away, she just needed an opening. Jane-Anne growled, "Rot in hell monster."

Everyone gasped at her harsh words but Aleksi smiled at her. Marcel said, "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance…"

Marcel started to walk away and Aleksi thought that was her chance but then he turned and swung the branch he had been carrying straight across Jane-Anne's throat. It ripped it open and blood poured from the wound. Aleksi screamed, "No!" as she rushed towards Marcel but she felt someone clamp onto her arm and she turned to see Klaus' hand on her. He shook his head, "Don't do it. They won't be happy if you do."

She shoved him off roughly as she walked towards Jane-Anne's body but the lackeys of Marcel came forward, "You aren't taking her."

Aleksi's eyes instantly went yellow and she showed her teeth, "If you try to stop me from taking her body to her family, I will rip out your throats. Now get out of my way!"

Marcel nodded slightly as he watched Aleksi with interest. Klaus watched her as she scooped up Jane-Anne's body and walked off down the road. Marcel turned to Klaus, "I want to know how she knew Jane-Anne and who she is."

Klaus watched Aleksi speed down the road and he said, "I don't know how she knew her."

Aleksi walked to the cemetery where their family plot was and she put Jane-Anne inside the crypt. She then sped towards the restaurant that Sophie worked at. She walked in the front and Sophie gasped when she saw her, "Aleksi? What are you doing here?"

Aleksi could barely stop crying to speak, "I came with Klaus. I wanted to protect you and Jane-Anne, but I was too late."

Sophie started to cry as well, "Did it happen?"

Aleksi nodded, "I saw it. I almost killed Marcel for it, but Klaus stopped me. I put her in your family's plot."

She wrapped her arms around Aleksi, "Thank you so much."

Sophie gasped when she saw a man standing behind them, "You're Klaus."

Klaus nodded as Aleksi turned to face him, "I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?"

Sophie growled, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Aleksi put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed a bit. Klaus said, "It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?"

Sophie opened her mouth to speak but Aleksi tightened her hand on her shoulder and Sophie yelped, "Ow, Leksi, not so hard." But then she saw where Aleksi's eyes were focused. She said, "I see you brought friends."

Klaus turned to look at the men that entered, "They aren't with me."

Sophie said, "They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next."

Aleksi said, "I would never let that happen Sophie."

Sophie shook her head, "I don't want you to get involved, Aleksi."

Sophie and Aleksi turned to leave out the back as Klaus went towards the two men at the bar. Aleksi said, "I am not going to let anything happen to you Sophie. You are my friend and I won't let Marcel hurt another one of you. He is just a lackey with a bad attitude."

Sophie chuckled slightly, "Don't let him hear you say that."

Aleksi scoffed, "I am part of the Original family. Marcel could never dream of hurting me."

Sophie asked, "How is that even possible?"

Aleksi was about to tell the story when she heard the door to the restaurant slam shut. They turned, expecting to see Klaus, but no one was there. Aleksi heard someone jump and land but when Sophie spun no one was there. Sophie finally got angry and said, "The doors work you know."

Suddenly there is a voice behind them, "You're doing magic?" He was pointing at the table where a picture of Jane-Anne was with some candles. Did this idiot really think that was magic?

Sophie scowled, "I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects."

The man was in front of Sophie in a second, "Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne, and Marcel wants to know why. He also wants to know who she is and how she knows you witches."

Sophie's temper came out, "Oh that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her. And this one, tell Marcel to ask her himself."

Aleksi smirked at Sophie, "Yeah, what is he a coward or something? Why not just ask me? Or is he afraid of my hybrid bite like all the rest of you?"

The men certainly didn't like Aleksi's words and went to attack them, but Aleksi slammed him backward as she turned to take care of the second who had attacked after she hit the first. They all heard the sound of a heart hitting the concrete and turned to look and the second man was so terrified he turned to run, but someone threw him up on the wall onto a protruding piece of metal. It pierced his chest. Aleksi's smile slid across her face which calmed Sophie a bit. Aleksi said, "Elijah, what are you doing here?"

He said, "Trying to figure out what is going on." He approached the two and held his hand out to Sophie, "I'm Elijah. You have heard of me?"

Sophie nodded timidly as she shook his hand, "Yes."

Aleksi grabbed her hand, "Don't be afraid, Sophie. He won't hurt you. He is the most decent brother of them all."

Elijah shook his head, "Don't let Kol hear you say that."

Aleksi instantly cringed at the mention of his name and Sophie glanced at her. Sophie practically screamed, "Is Kol one of the ones you were in love with?"

Aleksi bit her lip like a child, "He is."

Sophie was about to go on but Elijah stopped them, "You can continue your chatter later. Now tell me what business you have with my brother."

Sophie took them to the cemetery and she explained what was going on to Elijah. Aleksi's mouth fell when she heard what secret they held and why they needed Klaus. Elijah said that he would go get him and bring him back, he had wanted Aleksi to go with him but she wanted to stay with Sophie. He had relented because he was soft when it came to Aleksi, they all were.

Once Elijah was gone, Sophie wanted an explanation of everything. Aleksi sighed, "It's a very long story, Sophie."

Sophie clapped her hands together, "Then you better hurry up."

Aleksi growled at her friend, "I was born with vampire blood in me. Well more like hybrid blood. My great great grandmother was fed Nik's blood when she was pregnant, so it changed the bloodline. That's why we are such good hunters. I was killed and turned, just automatically. When I killed someone by accident the first time when I was a vampire, it triggered the wolf side, so I became a hybrid. While I was human and when I was a vampire only, I loved a guy named Damon, the one with the black hair. When I was brought back to Mystic Falls, I met the other, Kol, the brown haired one. He is Nik's younger brother. I didn't fall for him until I became a hybrid and was like thrown into that situation."

Sophie gasped, "So what happened with what we told you?"

Aleksi sighed, "Kol compelled Damon to kill my vampire hunter I was training because he wanted to raise Silas for the cure. The only way to stop compulsion is to kill the vampire compelled or kill the vampire that did the compelling. Since Kol is an Original, I decided that the only thing to do was to dagger Kol. Technically they are dead like that so the compulsion would wear off. I saved him from dying and then I thrust a dagger into his chest. I don't think he will ever forgive me."

Sophie wrapped her arms around Aleksi, "If he truly loves you, he will forgive you. If he doesn't, you just let me know and I'll come curse him for you."

The girls shared a laugh as the two Originals walked into the crypt. Klaus asked, "Who is getting cursed?"

Aleksi shrugged, "No one."

Both of the Originals raised their eyebrow in confusion and Sophie answered for her, "I told her if your brother doesn't forgive her for daggering him, then I will just curse him for her."

Klaus put his hands up, "That's it. I want to know how you know her, and how you knew Jane-Anne. It's why you came with me isn't it?"

Aleksi said, "I know them from when I was a hunter. I lived here before I came to Mystic Falls. I dwindled their numbers massively with the help of some witches. They became the only friends I ever had. When I came here when I ran away, I had them hide me from all of you. I came with you to keep them safe. They aren't plotting against you, they just want your help with something. I couldn't let you hurt them, I came to protect them, but I did a pretty shit job of that."

Klaus shook his head and said, "So why am I here?"

Sophie said, "You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And not he is out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him and you're going to help me."

Klaus laughed at them all, "This is why you brought me here?"

Elijah tried to get through to him, "Hear her out."

Klaus said, "I don't need to hear her out. I assure you love, there is not a thing on this Earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, Aleksi, what madness is this?"

Aleksi stood tall next to her friend, "You need to listen Nik, its important. I won't let anything happen to Sophie because of Marcel. If anything, I need your help Nik. She and Jane-Anne were the only friends I ever had."

Klaus seemed to be debating it but then shook his head, "No I won't help witches."

Other witches brought Hayley into the crypt and Aleksi glanced at her and she instantly heard what Sophie had said and she cringed, this would kill Caroline. Hayley said, "Klaus, you need to listen to them."

Klaus chuckled, "You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one night stand, no offense sweetheart, means a thing to me."

Sophie said, "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magi in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift…of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

Klaus' face showed he wasn't amused anymore, "What?"

Hayley tried, "I know it's impossible…"

Klaus asked, "What are you saying?"

Elijah said, "Niklaus…the girl is carrying your child."

Klaus shook his head, "No. it's impossible. Vampire cannot procreate."

Sophie said, "But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus couldn't take it and he screamed at Hayley, "You're been with someone else, admit it!"

Aleksi decided she had to speak up, "It's true, Nik."

Klaus spun around on Aleksi, "Just because she is your friend doesn't mean she is telling the truth."

Aleksi cringed, "I know she is. Hybrids can have children."

Both of the Originals glared at Aleksi, "How do you know that?"

Aleksi blurted out, "Because Ravina is pregnant."

Both of them's jaws dropped, "And you didn't think to tell us? And neither did they?"

Aleksi said, "I told them to keep it a secret. I didn't want you to know."

Klaus grabbed Aleksi by her throat and started to squeeze, "Drop her or so help me god I will kill Hayley myself."

Klaus glared at Sophie but didn't put Aleksi down so Elijah forced him to drop her. Sophie said, "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she need to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

Hayley said, "Wait what?"

Elijah shook his head, "Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

Sophie said, "No. we can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

Klaus was livid now and he glared at Sophie, "How dare you command me….threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness. I won't hear any more of this."

Elijah said, "Listen Niklaus. Listen to the heartbeat."

He did and then his face changed before he covered it with anger. He growled, "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?"

Klaus took off and Aleksi turned to glance at Sophie before speeding after him. He slammed her to a wall by her throat, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Aleksi coughed, "Because I can help you take back everything you lost here. Sophie is my friend, she will help me. And because I'm part of your family, so are Gregor and Ravina. And their child."

He dropped her to the ground, "Why wouldn't you tell us that?"

Aleksi said, "I had to keep them safe. None of you are exactly stable. I didn't want anything to happen to them because one of you got angry. They deserve happiness, he deserves a family of his own."

Klaus just nodded and then they heard Elijah, "Niklaus."

Klaus turned to his brother, "It's a trick, Elijah."

Elijah said, "No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance, it's our chance."

Klaus asked, "To what?"

Elijah said, "To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted was a family."

Aleksi agreed, "He's right. This is a chance at a family. Not just what we are, this is actual family Nik."

He growled, "I will not be manipulated."

Elijah said, "So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child, your child, live."

Klaus growled, "I'm going to kill every last one of them."

Aleksi stood in front of him, "No you're not."

Elijah said, "And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

Klaus growled, "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

Aleksi spoke up, "Of course it will. It is your chance at everything you ever wanted."

Elijah nodded, "Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty; that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child."

They seemed to share a moment and Aleksi was hopeful but then Klaus growled out, "No," and then he turned and left. Aleksi let out a long sigh as she glanced at Elijah sadly before she sped after Nik.

Aleksi chased after him, "This is everything you ever wanted. What is the problem?"

He glared at her, "What will this child give me?" And then his voice dropped to a whisper as he sat down on a bench, "And what will Caroline think?"

Aleksi gasped, he was worried about what Caroline thought. She sat beside him and said, "First, this child will change you for the better Nik. And no one says that you have to stay with Hayley. I wouldn't even condemn you to that. Caroline will understand, I will help her understand."

Klaus reached over and touched Aleksi's face lovingly, "Why did I ever doubt that you were on my side?"

Aleksi pushed his hand away, "We are family. I have to be on your side. I don't have much of a choice."

Klaus laughed, "You do have a choice, you always did. But you chose to remain with me and my family."

Their conversation was stopped by Elijah walking up to sit beside them. Klaus turned with spite at his big brother, "Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?"

Aleksi elbowed him, "Stop it and listen."

Elijah shook his head, "I've said all I needed to say."

Klaus grinned, "I forgot how much I liked this town."

Aleksi glanced around, "I didn't. I love it here. It was the only place I felt at home."

Elijah said, "I didn't forget either. All the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."

Klaus nodded, "As did I."

Elijah saw the look on Klaus' face, "What is on your mind, brother?"

Klaus said, "For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Anytime I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This was my home once, and I my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king."

Aleksi smirked as she glanced at Elijah. They had gotten through to him finally. Elijah asked, "And what of Hayley and the baby?"

Klaus grinned, "Every king needs an heir."

Aleksi smirked, "So we are staying? This will be our new home?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes. I'm sure Gregor and Ravina will love it here."

Aleksi nodded, "I'm sure they will too. I have to head back to Mystic Falls though. I'll make sure they get here."

Elijah said, "I will go back with you. I have to get Rebekah to come with us."

Aleksi smiled, "Will you be alright by yourself, Nik?"

He nodded, "I'm the big bad hybrid, of course I will."

Aleksi said, "Take care of Sophie for me."

Klaus simply nodded to her.

In the morning, Elijah and Aleksi met with Sophie to discuss the plan that Klaus was do go through. Aleksi turned to Sophie, "We have to go back to Mystic Falls to get the rest of the family. You will be alright, I made sure Nik will look after you. I will be back."

Sophie hugged her tightly, "Be careful. Someone waits for you in that town."

Aleksi pulled away and stared at Sophie in fear, who was she talking about? She decided to ignore it as she climbed into the car with Elijah and they headed for Mystic Falls. She texted Caroline: **Headed back home. See you soon.**

She reached a text back quickly: Thank god!

Aleksi smirked before she slipped into a peaceful slumber in the car. Before she knew it they were there and she stepped out of the car into the Mikaelson Mansion driveway. She followed Elijah into the house but then she was slammed into the wall by her throat. She opened her eyes after the startling sensation and she gasped as she saw who held her. She had no doubt of the identity of the who in Sophie's warning now.

Kol stared at her with absolute fire in his eyes as his eyes were blood red, veiny and his fangs were extended. Aleksi cringed at his anger, "Kol, pleas…."

He slammed her against the wall again, "I don't want to hear your excuses! You daggered me Aleksi! The man you claimed to love!"

Aleksi squeaked out, "I do love you."

He tightened his grip on her throat, crushing her windpipe, "You don't! Or you wouldn't have daggered me!"

Aleksi sputtered, "I did it to save you. It was the only way."

He screamed, "You could have killed Damon Salvatore!"

Aleksi started to cry at his anger, she was right, he wouldn't forgive her. He yelled, "Don't cry! I don't have time for your tears!"

Elijah and Rebekah just stared in worry, they had never seen Kol so angry. Elijah decided he had to intercede if he didn't want Aleksi to die, "Kol, put her down."

Kol turned his head, "Stay out of this! This bitch needs to be punished! She is just as bad as Nik!"

Gregor and Ravina had come running down the stairs at the yelling they heard. Gregor growled, "Get your hands off my sister."

Kol laughed at him, "Stay out of this mutt. You won't be able to stop me."

Elijah grabbed ahold of his brother's arm, "Let Aleksi go now."

Kol chuckled as he dropped her, "You want her so bad then take her. I don't have any use for her anymore."

Aleksi touched her throat as she watched him walk up the stairs and Gregor tried to comfort her. She just sobbed as she glanced at them all and then disappeared from the house.


	25. HeartBroken

Aleksi ran straight to Caroline's house and banged on the door impatiently with tears cascading down her face. Caroline ran running to the door and she didn't even ask after seeing Aleksi's face, she just yanked her inside. Aleksi sped to the spare bedroom and collapsed to the bed and Caroline followed after her, "Aleksi, what's wrong?"

Aleksi was hysterical, "Rebekah must have woke him up. When we came back, he was there. Sophie warned me that someone was waiting for me but I didn't listen. He was so angry at me, he choked me. I could see how much he wanted to kill me but Rebekah, Elijah, Gregor and Ravina wouldn't let him. When Elijah stood up to him, he told Elijah he could have me, that he had no use for me anymore. Oh Care, he hates me. He will never love me again; I will be alone for eternity."

Caroline held Aleksi in her arms as she tried to soothe her, "I'm sure he was just angry at the moment, he will get over it. He loves you Aleksi, I know it. And even if he doesn't, there are plenty of other vampires in the sea."

Aleksi scowled at her friend, "He will never forgive me. He told me I am as bad as Nik. And there aren't any other vampires for me, I'm a hybrid remember. I can kill vampires with my bite; most don't even come near me because of that."

Caroline took a deep breath and was about to speak again but Aleksi shook her head, "Can I just be alone please? And stay here for now?"

Caroline nodded, "Of course, Aleksi. You can stay as long as you want."

Caroline walked out and Aleksi just continued to sob into the pillows. A voice in her head kept telling her:_ Just turn it off, turn it all off. You will feel better if you do. Just turn it off. Everything will fade._

Aleksi pushed those nasty thoughts away, if she turned off her humanity, she would be unstoppable this time. The last time it had taken all her friends and family to force it back on, most of all, it had taken Kol. He wasn't there now to force her to flip it back when she was done spiraling. She was just laying there when she heard Caroline's voice outside on the porch, "Klaus, damn it. I don't know what to do with her. She is….broken. Tell me what to do."

She couldn't hear his words but then Caroline said, "I can't help her. She isn't listening to me. Maybe she would listen to you? Or maybe you could talk some sense into your bratty brother?"

Her next words were, "Thank you."

She could hear Caroline's footsteps coming back into the house and then Aleksi's cell rang. She glanced over at it and saw the caller id: **Nik**. She ignored it; she didn't want to talk to him right now. Hell she didn't really want to talk to anyone.

She fell into a deep sleep and pretended the world didn't exist. She woke up the next morning and saw a note on her nightstand:** I went to the Salvatore house to help Elena. If you need me, either call or come over to the house. –Care**

Aleksi rolled over in bed to grab her cell and she saw that she had eight missed calls, and eight voicemails. She rolled her eyes, Nik was relentless. She put the phone to her ear to listen to them.

Voicemail #1, 12:32am: "Aleksi, its Nik. I know you are depressed about this. But I assure you that I will make that ignorant little pup forgive you. He is just pissed off right now. He was pissed at me for daggering him for a bit and then he got over it. He will get over this too, Aleksi, I promise you. Just talk to me Aleksi."

Voicemail #2, 1:45am: "Aleksi, answer your phone love. I need to know that you are doing alright. Caroline is very worried about you. I talked to Elijah about what happened last night, and I promise you I will punish Kol for being an asshole. He should never have touched you. Just be alright until I can get back."

Voicemail #3, 2:36am: "Dammit, Aleksi, answer me. I know you are depressed and I know what you are probably thinking now, just to turn it off. You better not dare even think it. You are not allowed to shut off your humanity; Kol will be back with you soon. I had a nice chat with him tonight, but he is being stubborn. I will make this work out for you."

Voicemail #4, 2:58am: "Aleksi, its Elijah. I hope you are alight. Nik told me about how Caroline called him worried about you. I assure you that Kol will forgive with time. All he needs it time to realize that you did what you had to, and you saved his life by doing it. I hope you are part of our family again soon."

Voicemail #5, 3:13am: "Aleksi, it's your brother. Ravina says that you just say the word and we will rip him to shreds for you. Seeing how he treated you, I already want to rip out his throat. I'm sure all of the others would help me too, but we all know that would hurt you too. I wish you could come home Aleksi, Ravina misses you, but we understand why you can't. I hope you are okay. I understand that you don't want to talk to anyone, but if you need anything, Ravina says do not hesitate to call her. We love you, Aleksi. We hope you'll come back from this."

Voicemail #6, 4:48am: "Aleksi, child, you are trying my patience. I know it's not like you can't hear that cell ringing. Just give me one phone call to let me know that you are alright. Caroline wants me to talk to you in the hope that I can do something to lift your spirits. You are really starting to worry me. Forget about Kol right now. And just call me."

Voicemail #7, 7:21am: "Aleksi, I wasn't kidding when I said I would hex him for you. You send me the word and I will do it. I will have him so confused that he doesn't know which way is up. Or I could make him be haunted by visions of you. Or maybe just a permanent infusion of werewolf blood to make him insane. Whatever you wish me to do. Heartbreak is a bitch, Aleksi, I know it. I'm sorry that he broke your heart, especially after you worked so hard to save him. You call me if you need anything girl, I'm here for you. And Klaus tells me to tell you to call him, he really is worried. Love ya, Aleksi."

Voicemail #8, 8:41am: "Aleksi, its Rebekah. I heard about how broken you are and I wanted to check on you. If I had known my brother would be such a dick about this, I would never have woken him. I had wanted it to be sort of a surprise for you, but I guess it backfired and I am truly sorry for that. Caroline says that you are utterly distraught. I apologize for my brother being a bastard, you definitely deserve better. I think he will forgive you with time, Aleksi. Just give him time. We all know that you did it to save him, it was the only way. I think he is the only one that really blames you. I mean he doesn't even realize you could have just let them kill him. But no, he is just jealously obsessed with you being in love with Damon Salvatore, which you aren't. We can all see that you love Kol, even your friends. All of the family is really worried about you, please come out of that room soon. I am in need of a friend to talk to."

Aleksi just curled up in bed and didn't move. She didn't call anyone; she even turned off her cell to ignore it. She locked the door to the room so even Caroline wouldn't bother her and she just laid there. She refused to move and she didn't eat. She just went to sleep; hoping when she woke up it would be a dream.


	26. The Veil Has Fallen

After much debate, Caroline had finally convinced Aleksi to leave the house. She was sitting in the Grill with the rest of them, watching over Elena. They had managed to get her humanity back on but now it was dialed to intent to kill on Katherine. Aleksi actually found it quite humorous to see. As the others watched Elena try to murder the dart board, Aleksi's attention was on the freak storm that was occurring outside. The wind was whipping around violently as people tried to enter the restaurant.

Caroline asked, "is it supposed to rain tonight?"

Rebekah scowled, "Do I look like a meteorologist?"

Aleksi couldn't help herself as she said, "No, you would have to wear a lot less clothes to do that on TV."

Rebekah's mouth fell at her words, but Caroline laughed, "She actually made a joke, that's progress."

Aleksi shook her head at her friends, "Not much progress. I would still rather go back to the house and curl into bed."

Rebekah asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

Aleksi shrugged, the days in that room had blurred together and truth be told her hunger hadn't really been a problem. Caroline glanced over at Elena, "Someone needs to do something before she explodes."

Aleksi put her hands up, "I'm off duty, don't look at me. I'm out of commission for a long time."

Rebekah let out a long sigh, "I got this."

Aleksi, Caroline, and Matt watched Rebekah walk over to Elena with a bottle of booze. They watched the pair converse for a few minutes and then they heard the words, "Look, Rebekah, I get that we had out Thelma and Louise thing back when I had my humanity off, but let me make one thing clear. We are not friends. "

Rebekah just nodded, it didn't bother her at all that Elena didn't like her. Caroline grabbed Aleksi's arm as she pulled her over to where the pair was. Caroline asked, "What about us? Are we still friends? All those things you said when your humanity was off…is that really how you feel?"

Elena said, "Caroline, I really don't feel like going down memory lane."

Caroline continued, "Well what about when you said, and I quote, "You're a repulsive, bloodsucking control-freak monster? Did you really mean that?"

Elena looked a bit sad but she said, "If you're waiting for an apology, you're not going to get one. I can't let myself feel bad because if I feel bad, then I feel everything, and ….we've all seen how well I handle that."

Aleksi scoffed, "Boo freaking who…you are such a whiny bitch, Elena. You treat your friends like crap; you'll find you don't have any in the end. And let me tell you, friends are something precious to keep."

Elena's mouth was open like a gaping fish but then the lights in the place fizzled out. Aleksi ran out with Caroline, Matt and Rebekah to look around outside. Things were flying around and breaking, this was so abnormal. Aleksi screamed, "This isn't normal."

Rebekah screamed, "The power is completely out."

Caroline said, "I'll call my mom. She should know what is going on."

The four of them walked back into the restaurant and Aleksi said, "Something is wrong, this isn't a normal storm. Something witchy is going on."

Rebekah glanced around after a few minutes, "Where did Caroline go?"

Aleksi shrugged as she walked back out of the front of the restaurant to make sure she wasn't out there. She heard Rebekah scream from inside though and she rushed back in. Aleksi saw Caroline sitting on a stool at the bar, as Rebekah has a hold of her wrist. Aleksi rushed over, "What is wrong with her?"

Rebekah said, "I don't know, she won't stop cutting."

Caroline spoke blankly, "I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed."

Rebekah screamed, "Stop it, you're hallucinating!"

Caroline tried to cut herself again but Aleksi helped Rebekah stop her. Caroline growled at them, "Just let me do this. I need to do this."

Rebekah screeched, "You're going to cut your hands off."

Aleksi saw Matt dialing someone and heard him, "She's been here this whole time….that means Silas is with you."

Matt hung up and came to help them but Caroline was yelling, "Let go of me!"

Matt asked, "Have you tried compelling her?"

Rebekah shook her head, "I cant. She is on vervain."

Caroline yelled, "Let go of me!"

Aleksi was starting to freak, "Caroline, stop this. Don't listen to Silas."

Rebekah picked up one of Caroline's invitations, "Look Caroline, you're graduating and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both your hands!"

Caroline struggled against their hold, "I need to keep cutting. I need to keep cutting…"

She sounds like a damn broken record, "Rebekah, what the hell do we do?"

Rebekah looked at a loss for an answer, but then she did something drastic. She swung her hand back and hit Caroline very roughly across the face. Caroline's hands instantly flew to her face, holding the place where Rebekah hit her. They all waited to see what she would do, then she shouted, "Bitch!"

They all let out a sigh of relief and Rebekah grinned, "There is the Caroline I know and loathe."

Aleksi told the pair to be careful as she left with Caroline. She could smell Elena's scent and it led to the cemetery, which meant she wasn't protected. Aleksi turned to Caroline as she pressed her cell into her palm, "Call my brother, tell him not to leave that house."

Before Caroline could object, Aleksi was gone, speeding into the woods. As she stepped closer, she heard blows landing. She slammed into the person that was beating on Elena and she heard a growl, "Come to save your friends again, darling?"

Aleksi froze as she was faced with Kol again, "Well I figured I should save them this time instead of you since you want nothing to do with me."

He showed her his teeth, "That would be a very bad mistake on your part, Aleksi."

Aleksi stood in front of Elena, "I think it's a very good idea. Now either leave or I will kill you."

He just grinned evilly as she launched himself at her and Elena took off to safety. She threw him off but he came back at her quickly. She knew she really didn't stand a chance, he was far older than her. Because of that, he was quicker, stronger, better in every way. She held her own as long as she could but he finally knocked her to the ground and plunged his hand into her chest. His hand was clutched around her heart and she thought this would be the end of her life, but when she looked up into his eyes, she saw something she hadn't expected. He looked hurt by what he was doing and she hoped he wouldn't kill her. She saw the love behind his eyes as he pulled his hand away from her chest but then she heard someone snap his neck, "Don't touch my fucking sister."

Aleksi was yanked to her feet and she saw Gregor standing there, "Caroline was supposed to tell you to stay in the house."

Gregor smirked, "Oh she did, but I worried about my sister. So I came to help you, good thing I did too."

Aleksi shook her head as she hugged her brother, "He wanted to kill me…"

Gregor held her close, "I know he did, I'm so sorry Aleksi."

Aleksi just nodded as they walked out of the woods and back towards the town, which proved to be a bad idea. As they walked down the road to try to find the others, she heard a voice behind them, "Aleksi…"

Aleksi spun around to see Anastasia standing there and the tears started to pour from her face, "Grandmother, I'm so sorry…."

Anastasia held her tightly, "Do not despair my dear. I did it to save you. To save the Mikaelson children. I don't regret what I did. The only thing I regret is leaving you two alone."

Anastasia was silent for a moment and then she said, "There is someone else who has been dying to see you again, Aleksi."

Aleksi was confused but then she heard that thick Russian accent she had listened to so much as a child, "Grandfather!" Aleksi practically leapt into her grandfather Nicolai's arms, "I have missed you so much!"

He smiled, "I missed you too child. And I see you have a brother now."

Aleksi smiled as she waved Gregor over, "This is our father's father, Nicolai Romanov."

Gregor smiled at the man, "It's nice to meet more family…even under the circumstances."

Nicolai nodded, "I hope you will help take care of dear Aleksi, she has been through too much for one so young."

Aleksi had tears pouring down her face as they walked to the Grill so they could sit down and chat.

* * *

Kol groaned as he cracked his neck back into place, fucking Aleksi. He hadn't been able to kill her, no matter what she had done to him. He still loved her, but he would never admit that to her again. As he stood up, he heard a laugh and his head focused straight on who had done it. There was a young woman with long chocolate brown hair, which he didn't quite understand. He figured if she was dumb enough to sit next to an unconscious vampire, then she was dumb enough to die. He showed his vampire side but she just laughed as she set a ring of fire around him, "There will be no eating me."

He growled, she was a witch and apparently she thought to hurt him or something. He hissed, "What do you want?"

She smirked, "I came here to find you, to discuss Aleksi."

Kol was thoroughly confused now, "You want to discuss Aleksi? Why?"

The woman said, "She is one of my dearest friends. And you have been an absolute dick to her."

He scowled at her, "I've killed people for calling me less. Aren't you worried I'll kill you?"

The woman cackled, "I'm already dead. In case you haven't figured it out, the veil between worlds has fallen. I think it is a blessing in disguise because now I can come and harass you without my sister being persecuted for conjuring my spirit."

Kol just huffed like a child, "So what do you want to discuss?"

She smiled, "That girl loves you. Just earlier, she would rather you kill her than she have to kill you. I warned her that she had to kill one of you or lots more would die. But she wouldn't let anyone die, that girl is that selfless. She will sacrifice her own happiness to save people, even as a monster. But no, you had to be so angry with her."

His anger came out, "Well she could have killed Damon Salvatore then."

The woman shook her head, "You don't listen do you? I told her she had to kill one of you, but she could do that. So she did the only thing she knew how to save you both. She could dagger you and everything be ok because you wouldn't be dead. It was the only way."

Kol growled at her, "No, it wasn't. she should have killed Damon and been done with it."

The woman shook her head, he wouldn't listen so she extinguished the fire and she approached him. She touched his head and showed him what she had witnessed. As she pulled her hands away, his expression was horrified. She said, "She loves you. And there is a reason you didn't kill her earlier, you love her still too. Your just too damn stubborn to admit."

She went to walk away but Kol sped behind her and snapped her neck, "Stupid witch." He ran towards the house so he could figure out what his next move would be.

* * *

Aleksi was standing near Caroline and Stefan as Gregor talked to his family that he had never known. Aleksi looked at Caroline sadly, "When the veil goes back up, you know it will kill me to lose them again right?"

Caroline looked concerned but Stefan put his hand on Aleksi's shoulder, "We will help you through it."

She nodded, but she knew she wouldn't be able to be helped. Once they were gone, she would sink again. They were the only people who had ever cared for her without reservations. They loved her no matter what she was, unlike her parents. Once they were gone, she would only have Gregor again. The town would be lucky if she even managed to keep her humanity on this time because she didn't want to feel all that pain again.


	27. Graduation

Aleksi was standing in the hallway with Caroline; she had once again roped her into helping her with things. Aleksi scowled, "I don't want to be here, Caroline."

Caroline growled, "Well tough luck, you are, so deal with it. You are graduating with all the rest of us."

Aleksi shook her head, "Why bother? No one will come for me."

Caroline huffed as she walked down the hall to help with something as she talked to Bonnie on the phone. Aleksi could hear them from where she stood against the lockers, Bonnie wanted to cancel graduation because of the ghosts, but Caroline most adamantly refused.

After they had finished up with all the preparations, Caroline had tossed her the package that contained her cap and gown. Aleksi scowled, "I still don't want to do this."

Caroline said, "Tough, now put it on."

Aleksi growled at her as she put the outfit on, she didn't feel like playing the graduating kid. She stood out with Caroline waiting for the others as Caroline tried to reach Klaus to fix Damon from the werewolf venom. Caroline said, "Klaus now is not the time to decide that you are over me. I'm going to call you every ten minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life."

Aleksi laughed at Caroline's words because Klaus would never be over the girl, he absolutely adored everything about her. Caroline walked over to where Bonnie stood with Aleksi, "Where is everyone?"

Aleksi said, "Maybe they had the same idea I did, to bail."

Caroline scowled at her as Matt came running up, "I'm here."

Caroline asked, "Where have you been?"

Matt said, "Oh you know…making plans for the summer, dodging death by vampire hunter."

Bonnie asked, "Where is Elena? We can't do this without her."

Aleksi said, "She is the one who bailed, I should have joined her."

Caroline slapped her lightly, "Stop being such a buzz kill."

Elena came running up with Stefan, "I'm here."

Caroline said, "I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together! "

Aleksi mumbled, "Except for Tyler."

The group fell silent at Aleksi's words and she regretted saying them, "And we may all be here together, but we certainly aren't all human anymore."

They all looked at the ground as they realized the truth in the words; Matt was the only one still human. Caroline turned to Bonnie, "Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"

Bonnie tried to smile, "It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college."

Caroline corrected her, "Before we go off to college."

Elena laughed, "I kind of missed the deadline. You know being an emotionless bitch."

Caroline smiled, "Well the perks of being a vampire….we can go wherever we want to. We can choose our own roommates. We could have a quadruple room!"

Bonnie just said, "I'm glad we are all here."

Aleksi eyed Bonnie curiously, she kept avoiding anything that concerned her in the future, there had to be a reason for that. She would figure out what it was once she had a chance. Caroline interrupted her thoughts as she yelled, "Group hug!"

Stefan said, "Oh I don't do hugs."

Aleksi said, "I second that."

None of them listened to them as they pulled both of them into the giant hug. After that, they had to rush into their spots on the field so they could wait for their name to be called. Aleksi phased out as she heard the names being called. "Bonnie Bennett." "Matt Donovan." Caroline Forbes." Elena Gilbert." It was a while but then she took a deep breath as she readied herself to walk across that stage. She heard Bonnie's dad say, "Aleksi Romanov."

She heard a crowd of screams come from the stands and she looked up to where they were coming from. She saw the bright red hair of Anastasia and beside her sat Nicolai and then there was Gregor and Ravina. Beside them were the two most unlikely people, her parents. She felt the tears start to slowly slide down her face as she walked to grab her diploma and head back to her seat.

She heard Stefan's name called and they all snuck out of their seats as Stefan motioned them outside. Stefan told them, "Alaric is with Damon, but that hunter pumped him full of more venom. He will die soon."

Aleksi gasped, first of all someone she cared about was dying and then Alaric was with him. She wanted desperately to go to him but Stefan grabbed her arm, "Don't go, Aleksi. If something happens, you don't need to see it."

Aleksi yanked away from him and turned to leave but then there was a loud screeching noise and they all started to fall to the ground. The witch that Caroline had killed was there, "Remember us, Caroline?"

Aleksi screamed in pain as the witch kept the screeching pain going but then something hit the witch in the head, knocking her head clean off. She heard a familiar voice, "There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day."

Caroline and Aleksi turned to face Klaus and a smile slid across both of their faces. Stefan took Klaus to where Damon was and he gave him his blood. Aleksi was in a mood no and she turned to Elena, "We should do a party."

Elena screamed, "Yes! We should!"

Aleksi texted Klaus: **Can we do a party at the mansion?**

He texted back quickly: **The deed is in your brother's name. Ask him. But I don't mind.**

Aleksi screeched, "Mikaelson Mansion. Thirty minutes and I will have everything done."

Elena nodded, "I'll be there." As she sped off.

Aleksi texted the others, Caroline, Matt, Rebekah, Bonnie: **Party at Mikaelson Mansion. 30 minutes.**

She left Stefan and Damon to be invited by Elena. Aleksi was about to leave but she was stopped by her grandmother, "What are you plotting, Aleksi?"

Aleksi laughed, "Throwing a party. Come to the mansion. Klaus said I could do it there."

Anastasia nodded, "We will be there shortly. We have to take care of something first."

Aleksi nodded as she sped off to get to the house.

* * *

Kol was walking out of the stands after seeing Aleksi graduate. He wouldn't let her know that he had been there, but he felt that she needed the support. He didn't think all of her dead family would show up, but they had. Now he regretted being there because Anastasia cornered him. He growled, "What do you want, Ana?"

She said, "To make you see reason, Kol. Aleksi loves you."

He sighed, "I don't need another damn intervention. Leave me be."

He tried to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm, "No. you will listen to me, my granddaughter has been through far too much for you to walk away from her. Did you know that she was never allowed to have friends? But here, that all changed. She made friends with those kids and she protected them. It costed her everything to do it too. She did what she did to keep her friends. If she had killed Damon, then she would lose all of the kids she had become friends with. If she killed you, then she would have lost all of the Mikaelson family, who are more family than not. She made the best choice she could. And I'll be damned if I let you treat her like this because of it. She loves you, now you go and apologize to her before I dagger your ass."

Kol's mouth fell open; he had never heard Ana speak in such a way. It was surprising but she was right. He missed Aleksi far too much to continue staying pissed at her. He wouldn't let Ana know that know, "Bite me, Ana. I'll do what I please."

He strolled away from her and went towards the mansion where Aleksi had called everyone to. Anastasia let out a loud sigh as she walked to the mansion with Nicolai and Gregor and Ravina.

* * *

Aleksi threw on a short leather mini skirt and a purple corset and she was surprised by the woman that sat in the hall as she came out, "Jane-Anne?"

She jumped up to hug her, "Aleksi, we never got to properly talk to each other. I have missed you. Thank you for taking care of Sophie."

Aleksi nodded, "Of course, I would never allow anything to happen to her."

Jane-Anne smiled, but then it slid into a frown, "And could you have picked a better man, good god yours is pigheaded."

Aleksi raised an eyebrow, "When did you talk to him?"

Jane-Anne said, "After you fought with him in the woods, I needed to try to make him understand what you did and that he should forgive you. But he is stubborn."

Aleksi laughed, "Thank you for trying. You should come party with us, while you're still here."

Jane-Anne nodded, "I'd like that. Could you tell my sister later that I'm watching over her?"

Aleksi nodded, "Of course I will." She heard the doorbell ring and she said, "Jane, can you get that?"

She nodded as she blinked to the front door and opened it. Aleksi could hear Caroline's voice, "Um…is Aleksi here?"

Jane-Anne smiled, "Of course, come in, Caroline. Aleksi asked me to let you all in."

As lots of people piled into the house, Aleksi had Jane-Anne click the lights down and music came on. Aleksi appeared at the top of the stairs, singing to the music. Aleksi danced around at the top of the stairs as the music played and she downed a bottle of vodka. Once the alcohol went down, that's when the ideas came out and they were odd. She called Elena, Caroline and Rebekah up to the stairs with her. Jane-Anne whispered, "What are you doing?"

Aleksi gave her a drunken grin, "Having some fun. I need you to announce this for me."

Jane-Anne just nodded to her drunken friend as the music came on and Rebekah came out first singing to the words in a green corset and black skirt. Caroline came out next for the next verse in a blue corset and black skirt. Aleksi saw Klaus' eyes go wide as he watched her. Elena came out next with a red corset and black skirt, with Damon's eyes never leaving her. Aleksi then readied herself for her entrance as she came out. Then the four of them danced together as they sang.

All of the girls laughed themselves silly as the song finished, "That was so much fun, Aleksi!"

Aleksi smiled as she watched them make their way back down the stairs. Aleksi started a new song though as she ventured into the crowd, dancing with any guy that gave her a chance. She was too drunk to care about what was going on around her so she didn't hear the gasps from her friends but then she felt a rough hand on her chin yanking her face up to face the person. She was face to face with Kol again, and she half worried that he would kill her, but instead he yanked her face to his as he kissed her.

Aleksi forgot the world as he kissed her, she didn't realize how much she had missed him, but then she remembered all their fights and she shoved him back, "What are you doing?"

He gave her the typical charming smirk, "I thought that would be obvious. I forgave you."

Aleksi was skeptical though, "Why would you just forgive me?"

Kol turned to glance at Anastasia and then at Jane-Anne, "I had some convincing."

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he yanked her close and whispered, "Now stop dancing with all these guys before I eat them."

She chuckled as she pulled his lips back down to hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her towards the front of the house to go outside but she stopped him as she bumped into Damon. She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm glad you're alright."

Damon eyed her, "You don't have to talk to me just to see Alaric."

Damon moved to the side and she saw Alaric standing there and she jumped into his arms, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Ric. I should have been here."

She was sobbing against his shoulder but he just stroked her hair and whispered, "It's alright, Aleksi. You had your reasons, I'm just glad you came back. You need to take care of this lot for me."

Aleksi nodded, "Of course I will. I will miss you, Ric."

He hugged her one last time and whispered, "Thank you for saving Damon. I know it hurt to do it, but you did the right thing. I love you like my own kid, Aleksi. Take care of yourself."

Aleksi nodded as she tried to stop her tears, "I love you too, You were like a father to me."

Aleksi called the party to an end after that as only a select few hung around, she knew it would be close to the time for Bonnie to bring the veil back down and she dreaded them all leaving her again. Kol pulled her aside for a second, "I need to tell you something."

Aleksi raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Kol said, "I went to see your friend Bonnie to try to stop her from pulling the veil down, except I found out she had died in the process."

Aleksi's mouth fell, "Bonnie is dead? I have to….tell…them…I"

Kol shook his head, "She doesn't want anyone to know."

Aleksi had tears started to form again, "I have to …"

Kol pulled her close to him, "You can't tell them. I just told you so that you would know. She brought back little Gilbert too."

As Aleksi walked back to the others, she noticed some were gone. Aleksi screeched, "What happened?"

Caroline said, "They're gone. Bonnie must have put the veil back up."

Aleksi started to sob, "No, they can't be."

Caroline tried to console her but she shook her head, "No, I can't be without them."

Kol grabbed her and yanked her up the stairs to his room. As soon as he got her into his room, she shoved him off her, "Leave me alone. I need to go. Have to find a way to have them back."

Kol pulled her back to him and pressed her against the wall. She wanted to leave, get far away from the thoughts of her family, but instead she sank into Kol. She loved him and she wanted him, even if she wouldn't be able to stay. She gave in and as they laid in the bed in the afterglow of their sexual exploits, Kol turned to Aleksi, "We are going to New Orleans."

Aleksi tried to smile at him; she couldn't go to New Orleans with them. She had to leave, which meant she had to leave him. She said, "Sounds great."

He smiled back at her as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Once he was asleep, Aleksi carefully crawled out of the bed and wrote out a note for them:

_To My Family,_

_I am very sorry to do this, but I must. I cannot go with you to New Orleans, no matter how much I want to. I am sorry to disappear again, but I have to. I assure you all that I will not get over the loss of my family yet again. Gregor and Ravina, I want you to go with the Mikaelson's to New Orleans. They are your family; they will take care of you. I love you both but for now I have to be on my own. Kol, I know you will undoubtedly be pissed at me all over again, but I have to do this. I love you, more than you know, but I can't deal with this pain. I will return sometime, but just not right now. Go on about your lives, go to New Orleans and live a happy life. Klaus, be sure to take care of everyone for me. And Kol, my dearest friend lives in New Orleans. Her name is Sophie Deveraux, she is a witch. Please take care of her for me. _

_I love all of you,_

_Aleksi Romanov_

Aleksi put the note down next to his lamp on his nightstand and then she snuck out of the house. She was gone before morning came.


	28. Convinced to Leave

Aleksi stood in the center of Times Square as she dialed Sophie's number. Sophie answered rather quickly, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi smiled at hearing her friend's voice, "Sophie, I need a favor."

Sophie sighed, "Aleksi, the Originals are not happy with you. Kol is practically on a warpath. He wants me to find you so he can come get you. I lied to him for you girl, told him I can't find you."

Aleksi frowned, "You didn't tell him did you?"

Sophie said, "Of course I didn't. My duty is to you as my friend. Now why didn't you come with them?"

Aleksi said, "I couldn't. I need some breathing room right now. Are they all there?"

Sophie said, "Yes, they all are. Why?"

Aleksi didn't answer, "Thanks. Bye Sophie."

Sophie tried to stop her from hanging up, "Aleksi...wait!"

Aleksi already hung up though. She went back to her place and grabbed her bag and went back to Mystic Falls.

She went straight back to the mansion which had been packed up more or less. The house had sheets covering the furniture and the house looked vacant and dead. She let out a loud sigh as she realized she was all alone again. It was better that way because then no one would be able to hurt her. She loved him dearly and she hoped she would be able to overcome the pain of her family's death so she could be with him.

She went to turn on the radio and started blaring the music as she curled into the antique couch in the living room.

It was a few days later when she heard a loud pounding on the door. She didn't get up to answer it, so the person just stormed in. She heard a very feminine voice, "Hello? Is someone back?"

Aleksi stood up and walked to the doorway of the living room. Caroline faced her, "Aleksi? What are you doing here? Klaus told me you abandoned them."

Aleksi nodded, "I did. Wanted to wait till they were gone to come back."

Caroline asked, "Why?"

Aleksi just smiled fakely, "Didn't want to be around anyone, so you can just go back out that door too. Forget you saw me."

Caroline glared, "No, you are my friend and I won't just let you shove everyone out. What the hell were you even thinking leaving Kol again? He finally forgives you and you leave? That was dumb."

Aleksi sped towards her and was in her face, "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Until then, shut up Caroline."

Caroline's mouth fell, Aleksi had never spoke to her like that. "Aleksi..."

Aleksi growled as her vampire side came out, "Get out now Care. Leave me alone."

Caroline frowned at her friend, "Alright. I'll go."

Caroline left as quickly as she came and Aleksi was left alone. Aleksi walked up to Kol's room and collapsed onto his bed. She just laid there as she dazed out and thought about everything she had done. That's when she noticed a note sitting on the dresser and it had her name on it. Aleksi stood up to get it and she opened it.

_Aleksi,_

_Darling you are my heart. I have lived 1000 years and I have never loved someone like I love you. I understand that you are hurting right now because your family is gone again, but I do wish you wouldn't shove me off. I am not like my brother, I won't wait for you forever Aleksi. Nik may wait forever for Caroline but I won't be rejected. I don't like it and I won't stand for it. You have a week from the time we left to come back to me or I will push you from my life. I may love you but if you don't love me enough to stay after I forgave you, then I don't need you._

_Time is ticking Aleksi,_

_Kol Mikaelson_

Aleksi dropped the note and fell into the bed again. A week had come already, so he had already moved on. The tears started to fall as she curled into the fetal position and tried to forget her life. She heard the door downstairs open again and she sped down to greet the person. She was surprised to see Jeremy standing there, "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to eye her, "Aleksi, you look terrible. You're desiccating."

Aleksi nodded, "Yeah, I haven't fed in days."

He took a deep breath before holding out his wrist, "You can drink some of mine for now. As much as I hate the thought, you're a good hunter; we need you in precise shape in case we need you. Now go ahead."

Aleksi eyed his wrist and she felt the veins spread across her eyes and her teeth grow. He put his wrist in her face and she couldn't stop herself as she snatched it and bit down. She felt the blood slowly come out of him and nourish her own body. She felt her skin go back to normal and then she didn't remember anything else.

It was the next day when she heard the pounding on the door again. She heard someone going through the house but she didn't budge. Caroline swung the door open to the bedroom she was in and Aleksi then realized Jeremy was in bed next to her. Aleksi just stared at him with wonder, "We didn't...did we?"

Jeremy laughed, "No. You were desiccating so I gave you blood. And then you just started sobbing and I didn't want to leave you here alone so I laid down with you and let you release all that pain."

Aleksi sat up slowly and both of them gasped as they saw her. Caroline exclaimed, "You have been eating Jeremy Gilbert?"

Aleksi just laid back down and mumbled, "I don't remember. He gave me his blood but I can't recall it all."

Caroline stepped forward but stopped and picked something up from the dresser. Aleksi could tell by the sounds that she had found the note that Kol had left. Aleksi heard Caroline put the note down and she felt the bed dip from her sitting down. Caroline sighed, "Aleksi, you have to get up. You need more food. And you need to go to Kol."

Aleksi just scoffed and Jeremy piped in, "I may not like Kol but you need to go. You're killing yourself by staying here."

Aleksi looked at Jeremy with a slight blush as she remembered what had happened the previous night. She was severely embarrassed by her behavior but at least she hadn't slept with him. She thought about their words and she guessed she could at least go see her family even if Kol had moved on. She said, "Fine, I'll go."

Caroline asked, "You will? Just like that?"

Aleksi grinned like the devil, "On one condition."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow as Caroline waited for her to say what the condition was. Aleksi said, "If I go, then you are coming with me. Kol insists that he has moved on now so it'll be just us. I can show you the most amazing city in the states. Since you won't let Nik show you, then your best friend can."

Caroline frowned, "You are evil, Aleksi, but fine, I will go with you."

Aleksi smiled widely, "Let's get packing then."

Caroline turned to Jeremy, "Don't tell anyone about this. I just went to visit family for a while."

Jeremy nodded, "I'll call and check on you sometime Aleksi. I hope you get what you need."

He hugged her before he walked out to go home and Aleksi turned to Caroline, "Get packed and we can leave in the morning."

Caroline nodded, "You owe me so much Aleksi."

Aleksi just smirked as Caroline left to get her things.


	29. Back Home

Aleksi packed all of her stuff up into bags and then left the bags at the door as she went to find a car. Klaus had plenty of vehicles in the garage at the back of the house. She decided on a navy blue convertible Camaro and she pulled it around front to load the bags in. She threw them in the trunk, locked up the house and prepared herself to leave. She didn't really know what she was facing by going back to New Orleans, but she was doing it. She hoped in the car and drove towards Caroline's house to pick her up. She pulled into her driveway and Caroline came running out to meet her, with a handful of bags, "I can't believe I agreed to this."

Aleksi laughed, "Just throw your bags in the trunk and get in this car."

Caroline threw the bags into the trunk and then slid in the passenger seat, "Where did this come from?"

Aleksi smiled, "Nik has quite a collection."

Caroline laughed, "So you stole one of his cars?"

Aleksi giggled as she sped down the road, "What's his is mine and all."

Caroline mumbled slightly, "I believe that's my line."

Aleksi's head shot up, "What was that?"

Caroline shook her head, "Nothing."

Aleksi just smiled, she had heard Caroline loud and clear but she wouldn't say anything to her. She sped down the highway and towards New Orleans but she had to make one stop first.

They arrived in Nashville, Tennessee and Caroline asked, "What are we doing here?"

Aleksi just smiled, "Seeing a friend."

Aleksi stopped outside a house and got out. She didn't even knock as she stepped inside, "Hey Ty, you home?"

He shouted, "Bit busy, Lex. Could we do this later?"

Before Aleksi could stop Caroline, she had sped towards his voice, and then she heard screaming. Aleksi sped back to the room and saw Caroline holding the girl up by her neck, "Not gone long and already screwing other people?"

Aleksi said, "Put the girl down, Care. I love Ty like a brother, but he ain't worth it."

Caroline nodded in agreement as she dropped the girl and sped back outside. Aleksi asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl let out an ear shattering scream that was making Aleksi's ears bleed, so she compelled her, "Shut up girl."

The girl was silent in an instant and then she turned to Tyler but he wasn't letting her speak first, "What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?"

Aleksi screamed, "I didn't think you would be stupid enough to be banging other people shortly after Caroline. I thought you loved her. That means that you don't act like this."

Tyler asked, "Is that what you and Kol have?"

Aleksi's eyes went yellow instantly, "Shut up Ty."

He just glared at her and Aleksi shook her head as she walked out of the house. She climbed back in the car and took a deep breath, trying to make her face go away. Caroline put a hand on her shoulder but Aleksi shoved it off, "I'm sorry I brought you here."

Caroline shook her head, "It's fine. You were trying to do something nice. Let's go to New Orleans and have some fun."

Aleksi laughed, "As you wish, Care."

Caroline was quiet rest of the ride but as they reached the city limits, Caroline looked like she was in wonder at seeing it. Aleksi smirked, "I knew you would love it here."

Caroline was just staring out the window, "Where are we staying?"

Aleksi dialed a number on her cell, "Sophie?"

Sophie asked, "Where the hell are you? Come back home. I miss my friend."

Aleksi laughed, "I plan on doing just that, but it must stay a secret. Can my friend and I come stay at your place?"

Sophie took a deep breath, "Is she a vampire?"

Aleksi said, "Yes, but she controls herself very well."

Sophie said, "Very well. You know where the apartment is. Come on over."

Aleksi said, "Thanks, be there shortly," and she hung up. Caroline asked, "Where are we going?"

Aleksi said, "A friend of mine. She is a witch. I knew her from when I lived here."

They pulled up outside the apartment and she closed up the car and walked upstairs with Caroline. Aleksi knocked and Sophie swung the door open with an excited yell, "Aleksi! Come in, both of you."

They walked inside and Aleksi plopped down on the couch, "I'll get my own place tomorrow but I'll need you to put your name on the place cause I don't want others storming inside my abode."

Sophie nodded, "I'll do that for you tomorrow. So who is your friend?"

Aleksi said, "This is Caroline Forbes. She was my best friend in Mystic Falls. She was turned into a vampire against her will. She is Klaus' love interest too."

Caroline exclaimed, "Aleksi! I am not."

Aleksi leaned closer to Sophie on the couch, "She lies. He is absolutely in love with her. Would do absolutely anything for her."

Sophie looked at Aleksi with a knowing look. Aleksi knew she was asking if Caroline knew about Hayley and Aleksi shook her heard slightly without Caroline noticing. Aleksi said, "Caroline, this is Sophie Deveraux, resident witch of the quarter. She recently lost her sister Jane-Anne. You met her at the graduation party."

Sophie gasped, "What are you talking about?"

Aleksi said, "Some of my other friends were dumb enough to raise Silas. Our resident witch, a Bennett, dropped the veil. Jane-Anne appeared to beat some sense into my lover. And then she stayed to have some fun before the veil was put back up."

They all just sat on the couch, watching TV, having a good time being somewhat human. Then Sophie's phone rang and both girls went silent. Sophie answered it quickly, "Yes?"

Aleksi could hear Elijah's voice on the other end, "Klaus refuses to accept the girl. I will help you complete this, but I need all the help I can get. I need you to get Aleksi to town so she can talk some sense into him. He sees her like Ana, he will listen to her."

Sophie said, "I tried to but she wouldn't listen to me."

Elijah tried to speak but the phone was jerked away, "Forget what my big brother is saying. Hayley is useless to me and I have grown weary of my family. I want to leave and go back to Mystic Falls. Maybe Caroline will still be there."

Sophie tried to think fast, "If you don't help us get rid of Marcel, I will kill both Gregor and Aleksi."

There was a long silence and Aleksi knew Klaus was pissed now, "You stupid little witch, if you touch either of them, I'll rip your throat out."

Aleksi snatched the phone from Sophie, "You won't touch a hair on her head."

She heard a laugh, "Aleksi, should I be surprised that you are there?"

Aleksi laughed back, "You should be. I brought a friend with me. We plan on having some fun **by ourselves**." She emphasized by ourselves to get out the point that she didn't want to be bothered.

Klaus said, "I'll hunt you down Aleksi. You need to come be with family."

Aleksi laughed, "I'll be gone before you get here," and she hung up quickly. She turned to Sophie, "Come on. We got to go now."

They all ran put to the car and jumped in. Aleksi drove them straight to Tyler's old apartment. Aleksi and Sophie walked in and Aleksi grabbed the deed to the apartment that was in the drawer of the desk. She handed it to Sophie, "Get Hayley alone and get her to sign it over. Then come back here without anyone following you so you can invite us in."

Sophie nodded as she folded the paper up and left quickly. Caroline looked at Aleksi, "What are we going to do until then?"

Aleksi walked next door and compelled the older woman to let them inside. They had to stay there until Sophie came back with the deed so they could get in the old apartment.


	30. Their Own Place

Aleksi was awoken by the loud knocking on the door of the apartment they were in and she jumped up to answer it. She opened it to reveal Sophie Deveraux. She thrusted the paper towards Aleksi, "Here is your damn deed, do you have any idea how much trouble it was to get that?"

Aleksi shook her head, "I guess hard with the way you are acting right now?"

Sophie screeched, "It was damn near impossible. That house is full of four Originals, not to mention your sibling."

Aleksi frowned, "I'm sorry Sophie, but thank you for getting this for me. Let's go over there so you can let us in." Aleksi yelled, "Caroline come on, we can go now."

Caroline came speeding into the room with a grin, "Good this place smells something awful with all this woman's cats."

Aleksi let out a snicker, "Come on you clean freak."

They all walked out and to the next door where Sophie opened it, "Come inside Aleksi and Caroline."

Both of the girls stepped inside and smiled as they realized they had their own place that was safe from the Originals. Sophie plopped down on the couch and said, "If you need anything else, please hesitate to ask. I will have a hard enough time trying to keep the Originals from figuring out where you are without the use of magic."

Aleksi cringed slightly and Sophie groaned, "What else do you want, Aleksi?"

Aleksi said, "I just need you to bring my brother here. Knock him over the head and let me get in his head."

Sophie stared at her, "Please tell me you are joking. You want me to knock a hybrid over the head?"

Aleksi nodded and Sophie shook her head, "Fine. I'll do it now. Just so I can get away from you before you ask for anything else that may jeopardize my life."

Aleksi was offended, "I would never let anyone harm you Sophie. You know that."

Sophie pulled out her cell and dialed a number. Aleksi could hear Elijah's voice on the other end, "Yes Miss Deveraux?"

Sophie said, "I need to speak to Gregor please."

Elijah was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Why would you want to speak to Gregor?"

Sophie just kept going with her lie, "I saw something concerning him in a dream and I need to talk to him about it."

Aleksi could hear him handing the phone off, "This is Gregor. How can I help you Sophie?"

Sophie said, "I need to see you. I have urgent news concerning your mother."

Aleksi raised an eyebrow at Sophie and Sophie waved her hand at her to go away. Gregor asked, "My mother?"

Sophie said, "Yes. She sent me a message for you, but I must see you to give it to you because it requires physical touch."

Gregor said, "Alright. Where should I meet you?"

Sophie said, "Corner of Canal St. and Bourbon St."

Gregor said, "I'll be there shortly."

Sophie said, "Thanks Gregor."

Sophie hung up and said, "That's the last thing I do for you."

Aleksi hugged Sophie, "Thanks dear."

They walked out onto the balcony of the apartment that overlooked the street. Sophie asked, "If I do it down there, can you still get in his head?"

Aleksi nodded and Sophie said, "Good, because he will probably be followed by an Original and I will probably get the third degree for this. You owe me Aleksi. I'll see you later."

Sophie walked out and Aleksi and Caroline stood on the balcony and waited for her to come out. Caroline asked, "Why are you making her do this?"

Aleksi said, "Someone should know that I am alright and I will be here if they need me. I figure the best person for that is my brother."

Caroline was skeptical, "What if he tells Klaus or worse if Klaus compels him?"

Aleksi scoffed, "I got it all covered Care, don't worry."

Caroline nodded as she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it to watch TV. Aleksi saw Sophie exit the building and she saw Gregor speeding towards her. He asked, "So what was the message?"

Sophie frowned, "I'm really sorry about this Gregor."

He looked confused for a moment before she hit him in the head with a brick, knocking him out cold. Sophie glanced up at Aleksi and nodded before walking off.

Aleksi focused on Gregor's mind and suddenly she was in it. He gasped, "Aleksi? How are you here?"

Aleksi said, "Gregor this is a dream, but it's not completely. I am here, in New Orleans. I wanted you to know I'm alright and I'm here if you need me."

He asked, "Then what the hell are you doing? Come to the mansion, be with us."

Aleksi shook her head, "I can't Gregor. I just wanted you to know I was alright. I love you brother. Now you are going to wake up and go back home, but you won't tell the others you spoke to me. Please Gregor, don't tell them. I don't want to be found."

He looked at her sadly, "I want my sister by my side, but I guess as long as I know you're ok, then it's all good. You'll come home eventually won't you?"

Aleksi nodded as she pulled her brother into a hug, "I promise I will, but not yet."

He smiled as he pulled back, "I love you too sister."

Aleksi pulled away and shrunk back into the apartment so Gregor wouldn't see her when he woke up. Caroline asked, "How did it go?"

Aleksi fell into the spot beside her, "It was horrible. I want to be with my family, but I don't want to be around the Originals."

Caroline frowned, "I'm sorry Aleksi. As much as we want to avoid them, I'm pretty sure we are stuck with them."

Aleksi gasped, "Are you admitting to being stuck with Nik?"

Caroline scoffed, "I'm not admitting anything."

Aleksi laughed loudly and Caroline asked, "Will you admit that your stuck with Kol?"

Aleksi was silent for a moment, "Well I did save him from death. I think he is kind of stuck with me, but that would involve me being around huh?"

Caroline nodded and they both fell into a silence as they thought about their lives. Aleksi jumped up, "We need to go out. Come on."

Caroline shook her head "You can't be serious. What if we are recognized?"

Aleksi scoffed, "No one will recognize us. I promise. Now come on."

Caroline sighed as Aleksi pulled her out the door and towards a bar on Bourbon Street. Aleksi walked over to the bar to grab a drink for both Caroline and her. They clanked their glasses together before throwing them back. After they had at least five more, they were a bit intoxicated. A very peculiar song came on at that moment that had Caroline and Aleksi giggling like idiots. It was called Monster by Lady Gaga. Aleksi jumped up on the bar and started to dance as she sang along and eventually Caroline joined her.

They were so focused on the music that they didn't hear the phone call that someone was making in the back, "Marcel, we found something quite interesting that the hybrid may be looking for." The man was staring straight at Aleksi.


	31. Night on the Town

Aleksi and Caroline were too far gone in their own fun to realize that the guy behind the bar had called Marcel. And that he had showed up in the bar after the call. They still didn't notice as Telephone by Lady Gaga come on. Marcel was making a phone call and it wasn't a good one. He had Klaus on the phone, "Remember that girl you were searching for that came to New Orleans with you? Well I found her again."

Klaus asked, "You found Aleksi?"

Marcel spoke with arrogance, "Yes, I did. She is in my bar in the Quarter. Listen…"

He held the phone up and he heard Aleksi's voice in the background. Klaus said, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Marcel hung up with a grin as the girls grabbed another bottle and chose another song. Now it was Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey. Marcel saw Klaus walk in but he had brought his ill-tempered younger brother with him. Marcel approached them, "You had to bring him with you?"

Kol glared at Marcel and Klaus said, "Aleksi is Kol's. Once I mentioned her, he insisted on coming with me."

Kol's eyes drifted up to the two girls on the bar top. Aleksi was singing with Caroline and they were both smiling widely. Neither of the Mikaelson men had ever seen them so happy. Klaus' eyes looked up and he saw Caroline. She must have been the friend that Aleksi had said she brought with her. He had never thought in all the centuries that Caroline would venture away from Mystic Falls. Or that she would dye her hair like it was now.

Another song came on and the girls danced to it as well, but something different was hidden behind their eyes. Klaus finally told one of Marcel's vampires to go play a song called Queen of Disaster by Lana Del Rey. As soon as it played, Aleksi froze and jumped down off the stage. Tears had started to form and she pushed her way through the crowd to the back door and Kol got up to follow her, but Klaus stopped him. Kol growled, "Let me go Nik."

Klaus shook his head, "Don't go after her. She can't know we have seen her or she will turn tail and run again. We will get her but we have to wait."

Kol yanked his arm away from Klaus and left to go back to the mansion. Klaus turned to Marcel, "If they come back, let me know."

Marcel nodded and Klaus left as well.

Aleksi stood in the alleyway with tears in her eyes as Caroline ran out after her, "Aleksi, what's wrong?"

Aleksi turned to her friend, "Why are we running?"

Caroline shook her head, "Because we are scared."

Aleksi growled as she wiped her tears away, "I don't fear anything."

Caroline looked at her with sad w=eyes, "It's alright to be afraid..."

Aleksi screamed, "I'm not afraid!"

Caroline eyed her curiously, "Who hurt you, Lex? Was it just the issues with Damon?"

Aleksi screamed, "I was never allowed to form relationships, never allowed to be close. Hell, even when I lost my virginity, it was to a male witch that I would never see again. Damon was different though, I formed a relationship. I formed a love bond to him, but he destroyed it. He slept with Rebekah just because I had hurt his feelings. Damon is only about a 200 year old vampire. Kol is over 1000 years old; god knows how he could turn on me. He told me that I had a week to come to him and I hadn't, so he has moved on now. So let this go Care."

Caroline looked down to the ground, "You're just scared. Damon is an ass, but Kol isn't nearly as similar to Damon thank god. Kol won't hurt you, Lex. He loves you and even as you hurt him, he still wants you."

Aleksi slowly looked into Caroline's eyes when she met Aleksi's gaze, "You should take your own advice."

Caroline let out a loud laugh and Aleksi joined in, "Let's get back to the apartment, Care, before someone recognizes us."

As they walked back to the apartment, Aleksi asked, "Do you ever find it funny that we are exactly alike?"

Caroline giggled as she glanced at Aleksi, "Well that's why we are such good friends."

They had reached the apartment and went up to find Sophie sitting inside, "Are you two both dumb?"

Aleksi quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Sophie asked, "I thought you wanted to stay hidden?"

Aleksi and Caroline nodded, "We do."

Sophie scowled, "Then going out to a bar and partying would be a bad idea. Marcel saw you and you better believe he told Klaus."

Aleksi gasped, "How do you know that?"

Sophie said, "One of my witches is stupid enough to love a vampire. He told her just a bit ago that Marcel found something that Klaus really wants, a young girl. He is interested in the hold you have over Klaus. So I figure he told Klaus that you are here, hell he may have even told him where you were. Your identity is not hidden and your location certainly isn't. And I can't hide you again, Marcel will find out."

Aleksi glanced at Caroline, "Guess we can't go out anymore then, unless we want to be found."

Sophie looked at them both, "Be careful please. Remember that you did once live in this town and the vampires know you as a hunter. If they find out that's who you are, then they will be out for blood."

Aleksi nodded, "Thank you Sophie."

Sophie nodded as she walked out, leaving the two girls to their own thoughts. Aleksi and Caroline both fell into the couch, "What the hell are we going to do now? I cannot be cooped up in this house all the time."

Caroline said, "I agree, maybe we should just forget about hiding and let them know we are here."

Aleksi nodded, "I think that's the only way, but maybe we could take a few days for ourselves before they know."

Caroline laughed, "You're still afraid aren't you? Afraid to face him?"

Aleksi wouldn't meet Caroline's eyes, which meant she was right. Caroline said, "Well let's get some sleep and we'll think on it tomorrow."

They both fell asleep in the living room as they watched television. The next morning, they were awoken by a pounding on the door. Aleksi glanced at the clock that read 11:29 a.m. Aleksi glanced at Caroline with worry before she got up to answer it.


	32. Taken Hostage

Aleksi opened the door and was surprised by who she saw there. She glared, "Marcel, what the hell do you want?"

He just grinned, "You are far too predictable. I mean to come to the same place you were hiding at last time. And when the hybrid and wolf aren't here to protect you."

Aleksi's eyes glowed yellow, "I don't need to be protected, Marcel. Besides, you can't come in anyway. A living person owns this place. Sucks for you."

Marcel tried to step inside and couldn't. He laughed with anger, "You can't stay in there forever, Aleksi."

Aleksi asked, "Why are you even here? What do you want? Come to track me down for Klaus again?"

Marcel shook his head, "Oh no, this is purely for me now."

Now that had Aleksi a bit worried, what the hell would he want with her? Aleksi's fear must have showed on her face because he grinned, "You didn't think anyone would find out who you are. You are a fool Aleksi."

Aleksi played dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Marcel grinned, "Yes you do, Aleksi Romanov."

Aleksi inhaled sharply as he said her name, but tried to play it off, "That's not me."

He scoffed, "You think I'm stupid. I know who you are. You're Aleksi Romanov. Most feared vampire hunter with inhuman abilities. But now you've become that which you hunted. The irony in that is amazing to me. But the fact of the matter is you killed a lot of my people here, so they want revenge on you. Especially after I told them the girl who has been traipsing around is the girl who killed hundreds when she was here."

Aleksi hissed, "Go away. You can't come in and I won't come out."

He chuckled, "I can wait. You have fun being coped up inside, Aleksi."

Aleksi frowned as she watched Marcel walk away. Caroline looked at Aleksi, "That's a really bad thing to have happen right? We are screwed now huh?"

Aleksi nodded slowly to Caroline, "Now would be a good time to be on the Originals family list."

Aleksi said, "I have to warn Sophie."

Caroline yelled, "Just call her."

Aleksi shook her head, "I cant. Marcel probably has someone watching the place now. That person will be listening and trying to figure out what our plan is. If I can get to Sophie, I can warn her because I can take anyone that comes at me."

Caroline looked worried, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Aleksi nodded, "I do, but if I don't come back. You go straight to Klaus. He is at this address," as she handed Caroline a piece of paper.

Caroline said, "Please be careful, Aleksi."

Aleksi nodded before she sped out the door. She had almost reached Sophie's place when she felt the bullets fire into her. She hit the ground instantly as she felt them burn inside her. She felt someone kick her body over and she looked up into the eager eyes of Marcel, "I told you I would get you. I own you now Aleksi, and not even Klaus can save you. You will pay for your crimes against our kind. Now up you go."

He yanked her to her feet as she groaned in pain, "What did you put in those bullets?"

He laughed, "They have vervain and Wolfsbane on them. We intend to keep you drugged throughout this ordeal. You are just too strong for your own good."

He picked her up and threw her into the SUV and drove towards the courtyard party place.

She felt like she had been unconscious forever. She was now tied to a chair in the middle of the open as all of the vampires gawked at her. Marcel said, "We'll do this as a trial. How do you plead about crimes against your own kind?"

Aleksi hissed, "I'll kill all of you if it's the last thing I do. Why do you even have me here?"

Marcel grinned, "This will teach Klaus a lesson. He needs to know I own this town and regardless if you are his prize pet, I will kill you and he won't be able to do a thing about it."

Aleksi was about to argue but then she heard a familiar voice, "Is that a fact?"

Aleksi looked up to see Klaus standing there with Caroline next to him. She wasn't the only one who had accompanied him either, the whole freaking family had come. Elijah wasn't there but that was probably because he Kol stepped in front of his brother, "If you touch one hair on her head, I will rip you to pieces. Do you understand me Marcel?"

Marcel laughed, "Kol, I have a following. You couldn't kill me if you tried."

Aleksi noticed how distracted Marcel was and he was the ones with the herbs. She glanced up at Klaus as her eyes glowed yellow and he understood what she meant to do. Everything happened so quickly after that. Rebekah and Gregor grabbed Caroline to get her far away from the place. Kol and Klaus went towards Marcel as Aleksi pushed herself through the change and went after the vampires around her.

Her wolf form was vicious and unrelenting as it tore into the vampires. And the ones she didn't tear up and mutilate, she bit and left them to slowly deteriorate and die. She could feel the blood all over her furry self and she would have smirked had she been in human form. That's what all these damn vampires got for thinking they could take her on. She was a Romanov and a hybrid, there was no way they were ever going to win. After all of her viciousness, she blacked out. She could still feel her body moving but she wasn't coherent during it.

When she came to, she was in her human form and she was in some kind of cell. She glanced down at herself and noticed she was still covered in blood and she yelled, "Hello?" She was a bit afraid that she hadn't gotten away like she hoped.

She then heard a soothing voice she knew, "Wow darling, remind me never to upset you."


	33. Loving Kol Mikaelson

Aleksi glanced up to see Kol on the other side of the bars, "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "I'm in charge of watching you."

Aleksi asked, "And why is that?"

Kol glanced over her, "Cause no one else gets to see you like that."

Aleksi then realized she was naked, no wonder Kol hadn't allowed anyone else around her. Aleksi laughed, "Kol, I'm covered in blood. Even if I am naked, the blood kind of kills it."

Kol's eyes turned slightly red before he pushed it back, "No actually, it makes you even more attractive darling."

Aleksi smirked, "Well since I'm in human form again, can I get out of this cage?"

Kol nodded as he stepped forward to open the gate for her. Aleksi stepped out and cracked all her bones as she stood in front of Kol. She then looked into his eyes and was about to speak but she was slammed against the wall, with his lips pressed tightly against hers. She moaned as he kissed her as hard and as passionately as he could. Aleksi couldn't stop herself as he lifted her into the air and her legs wrapped around his waist. He started to slowly kiss down her neck and he groaned as he legs gripped him tighter. She mumbled, "God I missed you Kol."

He didn't say a word as he slowly ran his tongue up her neck to lick off the blood. She moaned loudly, "Kol!"

He growled against her throat, "Say it again." He ran his tongue up the other side of her neck and she moaned out, "KOL!"

Her feet hit the ground as she sped him back against the opposite wall as she kissed him almost desperately. She yanked his shirt off quickly and flung it to the ground. She was working on his pants when a voice came into the room, "Kol, is Aleksi up….AHHHH!"

Rebekah screeched, "I am going to be blind after witnessing this. I never want to see the two of you going at it again. God! Anyways, the others want you to come up. They are worried about you, especially Caroline."

Aleksi was blushing something furious, "Could I shower before I see anyone?"

Rebekah nodded, "I'll tell the others to wait. Get clean, but for the love of god don't fuck in the shower."

Aleksi laughed as Rebekah walked out and Kol's arms slid around Aleksi's waist, "I missed you too Aleksi. More than you know. Don't leave again."

Aleksi frowned, Kol sounded almost desperate as he said that. And that was one thing Kol Mikaelson never was. She had gotten to him, she had changed him, a simple girl from a vampire hunting family. She smiled at him, "Can you show me to a shower, Kol?"

He nodded as he threw her his shirt, "Put that on before anyone sees you."

Aleksi chuckled, "Jealous are we?"

Kol shook his head, "No of course not, no one has seen you yet. If they had, I'd have to kill them."

Aleksi chuckled as she slid the shirt on and Kol showed her up the stairs to a room, "This is my room. Its where you will be staying."

Aleksi raised an eyebrow, "Demanding now are we?"

He nodded, "Yes I am. You are staying with me, end of discussion."

Aleksi smiled as she walked towards the bathroom. She jumped in the shower quickly as the grim slowly slid from her body. She watched the water go down the drain as a dirty red color. She felt better once all of the bloody nastiness was off her. She stepped out and wrapped the towel tightly around her body and she peeked her head out of the bathroom, "Do you have anything for me to wear?"

He handed her a blue robe and she gave him a questioning look. He said, "What? You just need something to be able to go downstairs and tell everyone that you are alive and alright. After that, we will be coming back up here and I would rather you not be wearing too many articles of clothing."

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "You pervert."

He just grinned, "Just wrap it around yourself so we can go down."

Aleksi pulled it tightly around her body over the towel and she walked out. She asked, "Speaking of my bloody mess, did I kill Marcel?"

Kol shook his head, "No, that little bastard got away. But don't worry, he is one mine and Nik's list. He won't last long."

Aleksi shook her head, "You two are just too much sometimes. Alright, let's go down."

Kol took her arm and they walked downstairs together. She had Caroline come flying at her, "I was so worried about you. They wouldn't let me back in there though."

Aleksi said, "I'm fine. Its good they didn't let you back in, I was covered in blood. Apparently I did a damn good job, or at least my wolf did."

Caroline said, "I'm just glad you are ok." Caroline eyed the way Kol had a hold of Aleksi and she smiled at her friend.

Gregor and Ravina then jumped up to hug Aleksi, which was a very awkward hug considering they practically sandwiched her between them, "You guys, stop it. I'm perfectly fine. Good lord Rav, you got huge."

Ravina playfully smacked her sister, "Stop that. I am pregnant, don't call me huge."

Klaus eyed Aleksi, "Why the hell are you wearing my brother's robe?"

Aleksi laughed as she glanced back at Kol, "I was told to wear it."

Kol scoffed, "I told her that's all she gets to wear because once I get her upstairs, it won't stay on. I'd rather not have to peel the layers off her."

Aleksi's mouth fell as she smacked him hard, "Kol, don't tell everyone that!"

He chuckled, "I'm sure you'll survive the embarrassment, Aleksi."

She glared at him, "I'm sure you'll survive a lack of sex."

His mouth fell as he stalked towards her, "Don't threaten me, Aleksi."

She just smirked and Rebekah said, "Take if upstairs! None of us want to see that! As a matter of fact, why don't we leave?"

Elijah agreed to go with Rebekah just to get away from the house. Klaus didn't want to go though and Caroline glanced up at Aleksi with worry. Aleksi whispered, "Deep breaths Care. You will be alright."

Caroline didn't look convinced and Aleksi turned to Klaus, "There are some things that you two need to talk about. I suggest you do it."

Klaus' eyes went to the ground because he knew what she was talking about. Aleksi watched Elijah and Rebekah leave the house and then Kol yanked Aleksi up the stairs.


	34. Helping Caroline

As soon as Kol got her inside his room, he pinned her to the wall as his mouth met her lips. She moaned as he kissed her, "Kol, should we really be doing this with people still in the house?"

Kol scoffed, "Who cares if they hear darling. I have missed you too much to just let you go."

He pushed the robe off of her shoulders and watched as it hit the ground in a pile. He glanced down at her naked body and he groaned, "It's been too long since I've had you." His lips met her throat as he slowly kissed her and caused her to groan. He put his hands on her waist and hoisted her into the air and her legs wrapped around his waist. He let out a low groan as she pulled him tightly against her. He walked over to the bed and fell on it with her on top of him, "Have at it darling. I believe I'm overdressed."

She started to slowly peel his clothes off of him as she left light kisses in places that left him shivering, "Aleksi…I think this is too much playing. I just need you."

He tried to push her back so he could throw the rest of his clothes off but she tried to hold him in place. He grinned at her, "You know I am stronger than you darling."

Aleksi nodded, "I know that, but you want me to have fun, so you won't ruin it by holding your strength over me."

He groaned, "You're no fun when you know everything Aleksi."

She laughed, "You know you love it Kol."

He flipped her over so he was on top of her, "I may, but you better hurry this along."

His hands found her right breast as he massaged it lightly and Aleksi groaned, "Kol…please…I need…."

He chuckled, "What do you need my darling Aleksi?"

Aleksi moaned his name as his other hand massaged the other breast, bringing her nipples to a peak, "Kol…..stop teasing…"

He murmured against her throat as he kissed her, "Do you need me? Do you want me? Tell me my sweet Aleksi."

Aleksi moaned as she arched upward into his touch, "Yes, please Kol."

He threw his boxers off and was about to give her what she wanted when they heard a loud screech from downstairs. Aleksi went stiff instantly, "What the hell was that?"

Kol shook his head, "Nothing. Don't worry about it Aleksi."

Aleksi focused on the noise downstairs, "Fuck you Klaus! I am leaving! Where the hell is Aleksi?!"

Aleksi glanced at Kol and he grumbled, "Don't you dare do it, Aleksi. Caroline can take care of herself."

Aleksi shoved him off, "I have to go help my friend. It's what people do."

He growled as he stood up and slammed his hand through the wall next to the bed and Aleksi grabbed the robe and ran out. As she made her way downstairs, she could hear two distinct noises. That of Kol upstairs destroying everything because she had left him again in his eyes, and that of Caroline having a panic attack downstairs.

She reached Caroline, who flung herself into Aleksi's arms, "Oh Aleksi. Can we please leave? I was wrong to make you come here. You didn't want to, but I made you. I'm a horrible friend. Let's just go back."

Aleksi pulled her back so she could her face, "Care, what happened? Why are you hysterical?"

Caroline shook her head, "If you won't come with me, I will leave on my own. Whatever."

Caroline stormed out of the mansion and Aleksi went to find Klaus, "What the hell?"

Klaus growled, "I did as you asked. I told her the truth. She flipped shit on me, Aleksi."

Aleksi knew in that moment though, that Caroline did have feelings for Klaus, otherwise she wouldn't have even cared about Hayley having Klaus' child. Aleksi growled, "I have to go. Tell Kol I'll be back."

Klaus asked, "You left Kol to come help Caroline?"

Aleksi nodded, "It's what friends do, Nik. They help each other. I need to go calm Caroline done. But really, please tell Kol I will be back."

Klaus nodded and Aleksi took off out the door and towards their apartment. Aleksi burst in the door to find Caroline crying. Aleksi sat down beside her, "Caroline, tell me what's wrong."

Caroline said, "He told me he got Hayley pregnant. Pregnant, can you believe it? He doesn't care about me."

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "I knew he got Hayley pregnant. I was in the house when it happened, you wouldn't believe how much grief I gave him. He was drunk and upset about you, it was a huge mistake for him. Don't hold it against him Care. He certainly doesn't care about Hayley and I'm fairly sure, he barely cares about that child."

Caroline glanced up at Aleksi with her tear stained eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

Aleksi screamed, "Nik loves you Care. I have always told you that, but you are too stubborn to believe me. The guy is head over heels for you. He would give you anything that you wanted, including letting you raise that child as if it was your own if you asked for it."

Caroline asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Aleksi frowned, "I know Nik. Better than you think. Don't be terrified like me, Klaus can love you just as Kol loves me. If you run from it, you are as big a fool as I am."

Caroline stopped her crying and asked, "Did you really walk away from the bedroom with Kol to come to my aide?"

Aleksi laughed, "Of course I did. Kol, being a man, of course didn't understand it either. But you are my friend, and you needed help. I had to do it. Kol will just have to understand. I'm not running from him. I told him I would come back."

Caroline chuckled as she hugged Aleksi, "Well you better get back then."

Aleksi asked, "I don't want to leave you here alone."

Caroline sighed, "I'll come back with you. I think Klaus and I need to have a long talk, without me freaking out on him."

Aleksi nodded, "Let me grab some clothes real quick."

Aleksi grabbed one of her bags that she had yet to unpack and went towards the car. Caroline had her bag in the car already, "Let's go face them."


	35. A New Baby

Aleksi and Caroline arrived back at the Mikaelson mansion and were greeted at the door by Hayley. It probably wasn't the best way to come back into the house, but Aleksi made sure Caroline took it in stride and ignored the girl. Aleksi grabbed Caroline's arm and pushed her way inside, but then she was snatched by a blur and rushed down the stairs. Aleksi was thrown into the cell in the basement but she growled, "Let me out of this damn cell, Kol."

He chuckled, "No I won't. You seem to like running off on me and I won't have it again. I can't have you leaving me alone again."

Aleksi begged, "I won't leave again. I'm here to stay now Kol. Please."

He just sat close to the bars and shook his head, which infuriated Aleksi, "Kol Mikaelson, open this damn cell before I murder you."

He laughed, "You would have a hard time doing that darling."

Aleksi mumbled, "I could have fun trying. Now let me out."

Their bickering was cut short by screams of pain from upstairs, "Kol, let me out. That's Ravina. Something is wrong."

He opened the cell and they sped up the stairs, where everyone else seemed to be waiting as well. Aleksi was frantic, "What's wrong?"

Gregor opened the door and reached for Aleksi, "Ravina wants you in here."

Aleksi ran into the room and ran to Ravina's side, "Why didn't anyone tell me you were going into labor?"

Ravina hissed out, "Kind of hard when it comes so sudden." Ravina clamped her hand onto Aleksi's, "I need more support."

Aleksi asked, "You don't want anyone else in here?"

Ravina shook her head as her other hand grabbed onto Gregor's. the doctor had already been called and was there, trying to deliver the baby. If anything strange happened, then they could just compel the doctor to forget whatever he had seen. Ravina was howling in pain as the labor carried on. It wasn't easy and it wasn't nice on her. Both Gregor and Aleksi worried that she had broken their hands when it was over, even with their hybrid strength. After about five hours, out came a beautiful baby girl..

Aleksi smiled at the baby and the doctor cleaned her up and handed her to Ravina. Ravina marveled at her child, "Look what we created Gregor. Isn't she magnificent?"

Gregor nodded in agreement, "She is perfect. You did so well. What shall we name her?"

Ravina said, "Druscilla is a wonderful name. Do you like that Gregor?"

He nodded, "Druscilla Romanov she will be then."

Aleksi perked up, "Did you change your name?"

Gregor nodded, "It is my name after all, so I just made it the same on paper. It seemed right."

Aleksi smiled at him and gave him a hug, "I think Druscilla Romanov is perfect."

Ravina then turned to Aleksi, "Go ahead and take her and show her off. I want to rest, that took a lot out of me.. Gregor, stay with me please."

Aleksi glanced down at the child in her arms and felt a bit saddened, could she ever have a child of her own? If it was even possible, Kol would not like the ways that it would take for her to conceive. Because it wouldn't involve him since he was a vampire and they couldn't procreate. Aleksi shook her head as she walked towards the door and as she opened it, she heard Ravina whisper what she had been thinking herself, "Let Aleksi hold her. She may never be able to have one. I think it is weighing on her."

Aleksi held back the tears as she walked out of the room and into the hall where everyone was still waiting. Rebekah was the next one to run up, "Look how precious she is. What did Ravina name her?"

Aleksi smiled as she held the baby close, "Druscilla."

Rebekah nodded and smiled down at the child. Caroline seemed to stay back away from Aleksi and the baby and it didn't go unnoticed by Aleksi. Elijah was happy to see the child, "The first born hybrid. A whole different species, starting with this little one."

Aleksi laughed, "Starting with a Romanov! The way all good things start. We Romanov's now had our own line."

Kol sat back and watched the way Aleksi doted on the child and cradled her closely. He approached her from behind and whispered, "You seem like a natural to motherhood."

Aleksi almost jumped out of her skin from his voice, "It's no use in me because I can't have children. I'll never experience this bliss."

Kol said, "You are a hybrid darling, you could."

Aleksi raised an eyebrow, "Have you forgotten you are a vampire and cannot procreate? I might be able to with a wolf or human, but you don't seem like the sharing type."

He chuckled, "You aren't wrong love."

Aleksi nodded, "Then I will just be the best aunt I can." She walked towards the room that Klaus had put Caroline in and she knocked. Caroline swung the door open and her eyes looked tear stained. Aleksi asked, "What's wrong, Care?"

Caroline practically slammed the door behind Aleksi as she started to tear up again, "I think I'm in love with Klaus."

Aleksi shook her head not understanding, "That is a problem how?"

Caroline yelled, "I can't love him! He is a horrible person. Look at all of the terrible things he has done, Aleksi. We are two complete opposites."

Aleksi saw the internal struggle of her friend, "Care, calm down. Everyone does bad things sometimes. And even if he has done some pretty awful things, he still adores you Caroline. You are the light to his dark. You two complement each other in a way I've never seen. You would be a crazy fool to pass that up."

Caroline asked, "How can you be so sure of that?"

Aleksi sighed, "Because I see him. The way he is with you, the way his mood changes, the way he acts. It's all different with you Caroline. He is better with you. You are his humanity."

Caroline was silent for a moment and then she smiled at her friend, "You are right. Are you always right, Aleksi?"

Aleksi scoffed, "Not always but quite a bit. Let me take Dru back to her mother, and then we'll have a girl's night in here."

Caroline shook her head, "You take Dru back but when you are done, go to Kol. He wants you with him, and I have to go do something."

Aleksi and Caroline exited the room and Aleksi glanced back at Caroline, "Good luck, Care."

Caroline smiled and Aleksi went to take Dru back. Gregor met her at the door and took Dru from her, "Thank you Aleksi. You have done so much for us."

Aleksi grinned, "It's my pleasure, Gregor. What is family for?" She then turned to head towards Kol's room and she opened the door and walked in. Kol grabbed her before she barely made it in the door, "What are you doing in here, Aleksi?"

Aleksi said, "Sleeping with the man I love. Proving to you that I'm not leaving. Being exactly where I want to be. Do those all sound like good answers?"

She could hear his smirk in his voice, "Those do sound pretty good," and then his lips met hers.

* * *

**I want to thank all the people following this story and who enjoy it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
